Tid Bits
by Vegetachik
Summary: This is a bunch of different chapters about Vegeta adjusting to life on Earth, starting at his appearance on earth after Namek explodes to after the Cell saga, getting to know the other earthlings, and how he handles his new life.
1. Strange new planet

Hi everyone! Yes, I'm writing once again. I took a break after "Dark Past" and have decided to write a much lighter story without so much angst and pain and blood and…well, you get the idea. But don't worry, this story will still have the usual Vegeta drama and running emotions, but it will be much lighter than my latest story. This is a story that I mainly wrote out of curiosity to see what people think. It's mainly just random thoughts and a bunch of quick little stories about Vegeta's time on earth after Namek and little situations that occur while he stays on Earth. So, sit back and enjoy some good humor, and fun little tid-bits on Vegeta's time on earth.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. They are all Akira Toriyama's creations.

This first chapter takes place on Vegeta's stay at Capsule Corp. right after he's wished back and is invited to stay at Bulma's.

Chapter 1

He had been at Capsule Corp. for only two days and he felt as if he was losing his mind. Vegeta sighed to himself and looked out the large window on the wall of his spacious room. He felt himself losing grip on reality as the current events he had just endured rushed through his head as they had been doing since he first arrived on this miserable mud ball after he died on Namek. Being imprisoned by Freiza was better than this. It was better because…he had way too much freedom on this planet. These earthlings were being way too kind to him. They actually trusted that he wouldn't decide to blow up the planet now that Kakerotto wasn't here? Well, he had already decided that he wouldn't anyway. What was the point? Frieza was dead and Kakerotto had done it. Not him.

Again the saiyajin prince sighed and slowly stood from his bed. He knew that he couldn't just sit there and dwell on all of his miserable happenings. He needed to do something. He saw his weary expression in the mirror that hung above his dresser which held no clothing of his.

Vegeta saw that he just looked….beaten. He wasn't able to get much sleep on Namek…..actually, only about an hour of sleep, and then he died.

'_That was enough sleep for me,'_ he though bitterly as he recalled his disgraceful tears before he died.

He could feel them begin to form again, but he shook his head defiantly and regained his composure. But he did look like shit. The skin around his eyes was much darker than usual, his hair was more spastic than normal, and he could see the defeat in his own eyes. This image before infuriated him greatly and he looked away.

He needed to do something to keep his mind off this. For the past two days he had just sat in his room and pouted. The blue-haired girl's mother was the only one who really visited him and that was to bring him food. And God, what a damn psycho she was. He was used to being alone, but having at least one somewhat intelligent person to speak to was better than nothing, and Bulma's mother was like nothing.

He slid on a large pair of brown sandals that he had discovered in his room one day after he showered, and made his way downstairs wearing a loose blue shirt and baggy tan pants. Whoever owned the garments before him was much larger than he was. He didn't really care, though. He found himself not caring about a lot of things lately except for his defeat on Namek.

He entered an empty kitchen and was relieved. The Nameks that crept around the compound were usually outside so he didn't have to endure their sneaky glares at him and spiteful hisses. He made his way to the sink and caught a scent of a very aromatic fruit substance. A large bottle of a green fluid called "Palmolive" sat next to the faucet. He picked it up slowly and looked at it. Bringing it to his nose he sniffed the lid.

The smell was amazing! His stomach growled loudly and he sniffed again. Whatever this was, it made his stomach churn hungrily. He found that if he squeezed the bottle as he sniffed, he could pick up the scent more. Doing so, he accidentally squeezed too hard and some of the sticky fluid went up his nose. He jerked back quickly and began to sneeze violently.

Looking around quickly, he made sure that no one had seen this idiotic error and resumed his attention on the bottle. Turning it up side down, he squeezed the bottle again until some of the gooey, green substance began to ooze out of the lid. He turned his head to the side and licked some of the stringy green fluid. Instantly he hacked it up and threw the bottle into the sink.

"Ew, what is this stuff?"

He spat into the trashcan nearby and wiped his mouth.

"That's "Palmolive"," a voice from the doorway replied.

Vegeta spun around quickly and saw the blue-haired girl suppressing a laugh. Had she seen? He said nothing but scowled deeply.

"It's dish washing soap. Green apple flavored actually."

"What is it with you humans and making everything smell like fruit?" He growled angrily, a red blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Because fruit smells good," she replied sharply. "Not everything is fruit scented, though. We have flowers, too."

Vegeta twirled his finger in the air and rolled his eyes. "Woo-hoo, my life is so much better now that I know that flowers, too, are a worthy scent among you humans. Woman, if you have nothing better to do than explain to me your simplistic ways of living through life with scented soaps and cleaning solutions, I suggest you leave me alone."

Bulma stared at the man before her. She hadn't spoken to him since she invited him to stay at her house, but speaking to him now was intriguing. He was a mystery to her and she wanted to delve into his mind. She heard about what happened to him on Namek and she was always wondering what he was doing in his room. She saw the exhaustion clearly etched on his face and wondered whether she should leave him alone or not. Perhaps she should because an important client was coming today and Bulma needed to entertain her for a while before her father could return from a business trip.

Bulma looked into his dark eyes. "Vegeta," she said slowly. "Are you ok? You look tired."

Vegeta scoffed and crossed his arms. "I'm perfectly fine, woman. I'm just a bit hungry."

"Well, help yourself to the fridge. Just don't empty _everything_ out."

With that, the blue-haired woman exited the kitchen muttering something about eating soap. Vegeta growled quietly and made his way to the refrigerator.

At 6:30 the doorbell rang and Bulma quickly opened the door. She was expecting this guest so she dressed nicer than usual. Bulma wore a pair of dangling earrings and a comfortable cocktail dress made of a velvety black material. Her father told her to make appetizers and serve drinks and keep the guest entertained while he was making his way back from an important business meeting. The client before her was very important and Bulma was nervous about a certain saiyajin prince in the upstairs, plus about a hundred Nameks camping out around the complex.

Vegeta was bored. Television could only hold him over for so long. Plus, he was hungry….again. He ate at 2:30 and not eating again for four hours was a killer for a saiyajin. He sniffed the air and found to his delight that he smelled food downstairs. Again, he made his way to the kitchen.

Stopping on the steps, he saw Bulma sitting on the couch with a lavishly dressed woman. He had to hold in a laugh at this guest as his eyes traveled up and down. She was a giant woman, with rolls of fat almost hanging as low as her folded clothing. She had a very dark complexion and wore brightly colored jewelry and clothes. She was inhaling the appetizers that sat before her and was chuckling at some lame-ass joke Bulma just told.

Neither lady had noticed his entrance and a slow, cruel smile crept across his face. He wasn't going to be bored anymore.

Vegeta hopped down the stairs, alerting the two women of his presence. The expression on Bulma's face was priceless. She whipped around in her chair, her blue eyes wide with fear. The large guest with her glanced up.

Thinking quickly, Bulma stood up and made a short bow to him. He stopped in his tracks, taken back by her strange actions. She gave the large woman a sweet smile.

"Mrs. Stanford," she said, not quite able to keep the nervousness from her voice, "allow me to introduce Prince Vegeta. He's staying with us for a few days."

Prince Vegeta! What the hell was the woman getting at? He noticed with much dismay that this Stanford woman raised a skeptical eyebrow. What? Did he not look like a prince? She'd pay for that lack of respect.

"And of what country are you a prince of?" Her deep, booming voice thundered.

Before he could answer, Bulma spoke up. "A small country. On the outskirts of….of….India! He…his customs are a bit different than our own, so don't be surprised if he acts…er….different?"

Bulma glanced at the arrogant saiyajin and saw that he gave her a sly smirk. Oh shit.

"Ah yes," she muttered. "He looks it, alright. That's a relief. Although, not much. He could look like he's from some third world country," she sneered.

Bulma felt her pulse begin to race, not only because of her terror of Vegeta's temper, but for Mrs. Stanford's lack of respect. She'd heard her father speak of this woman and her reputation for being racist, prejudice, and unfair to anything that wasn't first class or dressed up. Bulma noticed Vegeta stiffen. And then, at the worst moment, she heard the back door slam and several Nameks entered the living room. This was it, now, the end of a relationship with a very important client.

Mrs. Stanford's great, brown eyes widened at the sight of five Namekians entering the living room. Never had she seen creatures with such green skin, pointy ears, and antennas sticking from their foreheads. If she couldn't accept Vegeta who only had wild, black hair and tanner skin, how could she handle this?

"Sorry, Miss Bulma," the elder Namek Mori said when he saw the small gathering in the living room. "I certainly hope that we did not intrude on your meeting."

Bulma gave them a warm smile. Her heart was pounding in her ears, though. "Hey, no way, you guys! Do you need something?"

The elderly Namek smiled back. "I fear we have run out of the water you supplied us with. But, we can wait until you are finished."

"A….a science experiment gone horribly wrong?" Mrs. Stanford suddenly whispered.

Bulma felt her anger rise up with these words.

"No, Mrs. Stanford," she said sharply. "More guests."

The obese woman's eyes darted from the saiyajin to Bulma and then to the Nameks.

"A zoo," she stammered. "This company holds nothing but wild animals."

Vegeta felt his annoyance rise. First off, who was this bitch to insult him or the reptilian people? Only HE could do that! And she was disrespecting the host, Bulma. Again, that was his job.

"It is a zoo," he sneered. "But once you leave, it will be back to normal."

Bulma gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. Mrs. Stanford's large face darkened even more.

"The nerve! You scoundrel!"

Vegeta smirked. What a great night this was turning out to be. Not only was he tormenting Bulma, but he was succeeding in enraging this flamboyant woman as well.

"Vegeta!" Bulma turned on him, her eyes flashing with fury. What did he do, he wondered. "Apologize to Mrs. Stanford right now!"

He laughed arrogantly. Apologize? Hadn't he just stood up for her and the Nameks just now? Besides, this "guest" had it coming.

"I should have known," Mrs. Stanford bellowed, standing suddenly and towering over Bulma. "He's just a wild brute from some third world country. Why he's just…he's just a…."

She let out a string of racist slurs. Bulma gasped and turned to look at Vegeta who stood with a confused expression. Of course, he hadn't known what she said, nor did the Nameks. But Bulma Briefs was not going to let that kind of language slip in her house! She thought she felt only rage against this woman for using those words under her roof, but deep down, she felt the anger that it was used against Vegeta: one of her guests.

"Mrs. Stanford!" Bulma yelled. "I will not tolerate that kind of language in my house!"

Vegeta edged away slightly, amazed how much taller the blue-haired woman looked when she was pissed. He understood that this large woman had just called him some kind of prejudice name, but he didn't know what, nor did he care. He had been called a monkey throughout his whole life, and was used to it by now.

Mrs. Stanford walked straight up to Bulma.

"I don't think I want to do business with a company that holds bizarre creatures within the house and gives shelter to rude, low-class peasants!" She screamed, spit flying on Bulma's face as she pointed at the five namekians and the saiyajin prince.

Bulma's face turned red and she spat back, "Good! I don't want to do business with a racist, close-minded bitch who has nothing better to do than insult the visitors of different countries!"

In the background Vegeta gave a giddy clap for Bulma. Surprisingly she bowed her head slightly in his direction and smiled. Mrs. Stanford began to huff and puff, her face deepening in color as her rage boiled. It was bad enough that this short little Briefs girl just gave her the scorning of a lifetime, but it enraged her even more that the strange, foreign man was applauding her. Her wild, dark eyes turned to him and she pointed a fat finger.

"Ohh, honey!" She boomed. "Ohh, honey, no you didn't!"

She reminded Vegeta of one of those puffer fish things he saw on the discovery channel. In anger, she seemed to swell even larger. He hoped she wouldn't explode and get him all messy. His arrogant grin grew wider as she spluttered on her words.

"Wooohhh, honey! I am going to SPANK YO' ASS!"

His grin instantly vanished. "You're going to what my what!" He asked in sheer panic.

As Mrs. Stanford panted and seethed, Bulma had to hold in a grin as she looked at Vegeta's terror-stricken face. She could see that the mere notion of this large, overbearing woman getting anywhere near his rear end frightened him greatly. She heard the Nameks behind her begin to snicker. Vegeta's pale, yet blushing face turned to them and his moment of horror quickly turned to anger.

"It's not funny."

Mrs. Stanford grabbed her coat off the couch. "Miss Briefs, I hope to never see your face again!"

Bulma watched her angrily as the wide woman shoved past Vegeta and made her way to the door. Upon opening it, Bulma saw her dad just about to open it himself. His eyes widened as he saw the rage on her burning face. She pushed past the purple-haired man, as well.

"Good bye, Dr. Briefs!" She yelled as she waddled down the sidewalk. "We are through! Ask your daughter about it!"

The disheveled doctor already knew, though. He sighed, lit up a cigarette and slowly entered the house to see a sheepishly grinning Bulma, a gaggle of nervous Nameks, and one pouting saiyajin prince.

"This is going to be the death of me, I'm afraid." And he took one long drag on his cigarette.

'Well, what'd ya think? A little lighter than some of my others, this one is. Please let me know, and I'll try to get the second chapter updated as soon as possible.


	2. caring for the sick

'Ok, this chapter takes place during the famous three years before the androids arrive. Bulma has just broken up with Yamcha and she and Vegeta aren't together yet. But this chapter may explain how they begin to get close.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. But I wish I owned Vegeta, heehee.

Chapter 2

Bulma lay in bed, tears pouring again. She couldn't believe she was still in this state. She and Yamcha broke up a week ago. They had a huge fight, he called her a nasty name, she yelled similar mean names and she threw him out. It still hurt, though. They had broken up before, but she knew that they would always get back together. This time…this time she wasn't sure.

For the past three days she had just laid in bed, bawling her eyes out. She barely ate or got up. She just didn't feel like doing anything except waste her life away in her bed. Everyone was doing something important. The androids would be here in three years and all her friends were training. They didn't have time for her. No one did! She cried even harder.

Vegeta stormed past her room. With acute saiyajin hearing all he heard for the past week was crying, crying, and more crying. He couldn't take it! Not that he cared or anything, he just couldn't stand the awful wailing that the weak human created. He needed to train, and fast. He needed to get out of the damned house.

The saiyajin prince trained non-stop for about five hours. He didn't even notice the icy shower that began to wail against his gravity machine. The season was getting colder and there were constant rainstorms.

It was nighttime and freezing outside. Lightning flashed brightly and thunder boomed across the blackened sky. Bulma had fallen asleep, but the deafening storm woke her. One bleary eye opened and she glanced out her window. She could see the large Capsule ship glowing and flashing as the saiyajin prince trained. She certainly didn't like the looks of the weather either.

"I should really go out and get him," she whispered.

She didn't really have the energy or care to get up at the moment, but she didn't want the arrogant warrior to get injured and have to crawl through the soggy, icy grass. She slowly emerged from her warm spot in bed and stood. Her eyebrows lowered together as the room spun slightly and her head pounded. She shook it off, thinking that it was just from laying around all day and she made her way downstairs.

She was only wearing her pink nightgown and brown moccasins, so she threw on a raincoat and opened the door. A blast of frigid wind attacked her and a loud crash of thunder boomed. She clenched her chattering teeth and went out into her backyard. Pellets of hard, icy rain collided with her and wind whistled, slapping her in the face. She asked herself why she did things like this for the arrogant saiyajin. He would probably just tell her to leave him the hell alone and go back inside.

By the time she reached the ramp of the ship she was shivering and her head was pounding worse. She sneezed and wiped her running nose. Again, another wave of dizziness consumed her and for a moment she thought she'd fall. It passed and she slowly made her way up the ramp. She knocked loudly on the door, hoping that he would hear her. She knew that he would be mighty pissed if she opened the door and the gravity instantly shut off while he was in the middle of some attack.

Unfortunately, he didn't open. Bulma could hear the loud humming of the gravity and understood that he could not hear her over the buzzing. She sneezed again and rubbed her eyes. She was freezing! Taking a deep breath, Bulma pressed the button on the side of the door. She backed up as it lowered and cringed when she heard a frustrated roar from inside. She peeked in and saw a very angry, very shirtless Vegeta lying on the ground of the cracked gravity room.

"Woman!" He yelled, sitting up. "What do you want?"

Getting angry, too, she wiped some streams of water out of her eyes. Vegeta noticed her shivering and saw that her usual perky perm was hanging in loose, ragged curls at her shoulders. Her eyes were puffy from all her stupid crying and she looked exhausted. He didn't care, though. He had been in the middle of a complicated attack, perfectly balancing his center of gravity, when she opened the door and the 300 times gravity shut off sending him spiraling into the middle of the tiled floor.

She took an uneasy step into the room. "It is freezing and pouring and dangerous outside!" She hollered, her voice cracking. "I want you to come inside before you blow yourself up and die in the bitter cold!"

Vegeta got to his feet and brushed some sweat off his brow. "Woman, I'm fine. You came out here for no reason."

He said just what she expected. She ground her teeth, her annoyance and anger getting the better of her. She had no time for this crap. Actually, she thought, she had all the time in the world.

Bulma felt grief wash over her again and her lip started to quiver. Vegeta's eyes widened. Shit, if she started crying right here he didn't know what he would do. Instead Bulma clenched her fists, her blue eyes sparking dangerously.

"Listen, pal! I came all the way out here so you're going to what I say! And I'm saying that you are coming inside before you catch a cold or worse!"

Vegeta growled angrily. He took orders from no one!

"And what will you do if I don't?" He snarled.

"Then I'll!" She tried to say more, but suddenly everything was growing strangely darker. "I'll…." The world was spinning and the last thing she saw was Vegeta's surprised expression.

Well, shit. The woman passed out. The quick saiyajin was able to catch her before she hit the ground, but after that, she did not awaken. He felt extreme annoyance, but strangely, a bit of concern, too. He looked down at her sleeping features. Slowly, he brushed her wet blue locks off her forehead. Vegeta pressed his hand against her burning head and stared at her with confusion.

He'd seen humans do this on TV but was not sure what he should be feeling for. Saiyajins rarely got sick, especially not with flues or fevers. He was always warm, so he wasn't sure if she was at a correct temperature. Shrugging, Vegeta picked her up easily and flew from the ship into the freezing cold.

The woman was right. It was icy outside. Vegeta had always hated the cold, mainly because it reminded him of Frieza's planet and he was saiyajin, who was used to the extreme heat. He flew to the window outside Bulma's room and simply pushed it open, breaking the small hook that kept it closed.

He laid her down on the bed and bit his thumb. What now? Injuries he knew how to care for. Fever? Flu? Illness? Bulma's parents were out of town, it was night so no workers were here, and he sure as hell wasn't going to call one of the weak earth fighters to come help.

"I guess I could do this."

He looked down at her. She was soaking wet, though. Humans were weak, and she was a really weakened human. This wet nightgown was probably not helping her illness. Plus, she hadn't been eating had she?

"Stupid girl," he growled.

What kind of dumb person would make herself sick over a break up with a dumb boyfriend? Vegeta knew he couldn't dwell on this, though. She needed to get out of those clothes. He bit his lip. He certainly didn't want to touch her. That's all he would need, her to wake up to find him stripping her while she was sick. She'd scream bloody murder and call that dumb-shit Kakerotto over to kick his ass. Maybe if he tried to wake her.

He leaned over her and shook her. He felt some concern when she didn't respond. He shook her again.

"Woman. Woman wake up." She still didn't move. He bit his lip again and moved his face closer. "Bulma. Bulma! Buuuullllmmmmaaa!"

"Nnnnhh….what?"

Her bright blue eyes opened and she gasped hen she saw Vegeta inches from her face.

"Holy shit!" She cried. "Where….what happened?"

She slowly sat up and Vegeta backed up.

"You burst into my gravity machine and then passed out," he replied coldly.

She was about to say something, but a sharp pain shot through her head. The room kept going in and out of focus, and she was shivering. Realizing she was dressed in her soaking wet clothes she slapped her forehead and gasped when she felt heat radiating off her face.

"Oh God, I'm burning up."

"Are you?" Vegeta asked, suddenly interested. "I couldn't really tell."

Bulma realized that he must have been the one to bring her to her room. Of course, she knew that she was in the way of his training so he had to move her ass.

"Listen, you," Vegeta said. "Get changed into warm clothes before you pass out again. I'll be waiting in the hallway. Call me when you're done."

With wide eyes Bulma watched the arrogant prince make his way out of her room. She was shocked, and also a little frightened. Was he going to take care of her? Perhaps she should call Yamcha. Anger flashed through her like the lightning outside. No way was she going to call that bastard. Feeling another wave of dizziness assail her, she stood and began to change into to dry, soft pajamas. She dried her hair off and crawled back into her bed. She sighed when she felt that many of the sheets were wet from her laying on them.

"Vegeta, I'm done!"

He entered the room to find her standing guiltily by her bed.

"Well?" He said.

"My bed is wet, too," she replied childishly.

He crossed his arms over his shirtless chest and eyed her sharply.

"What do you want to do about it?"

She put her two fingers together shyly. "Could you go get me some new sheets?"

He let out a sharp laugh. "I don't think so. I don't even know where they are and I'm not going to waste my time looking for them."

Bulma growled angrily. "Listen! I'm always doing favors for you! Can't you at least do this one thing for me? I'll tell you where they are."

Vegeta simply smirked and then slowly shook his head. Bulma let out an enraged shriek and made her way toward him. Before she reached, though, she felt her eyelids suddenly fall and she was in his arms before either of them knew what was happening. The arrogant saiyajin held her, and then shook her. Again, no response.

"Dammit!"

He honestly had no idea where she kept the damn blankets and he couldn't just leave her on the floor. For once he wished that he would have just done what she asked, but now she was out again. There was only one place to put her. Picking her up carefully he carried her down the long hallway to his room. Placing her on his bed he covered her with his blankets and slowly made his way to his bathroom.

He took a quick shower and changed into his comfortable pajamas, which were just baggy blue pants and a baggy blue shirt. Opening his door he saw the blue-haired goddess sleeping peacefully. Vegeta glanced over at the small, cushioned, but hard chair in the corner of his room. He could always go sleep on the sofa in the living room, but he felt it safer if he had an eye on her over the night incase she was dying or something.

He found himself just staring at her, though. He had always noticed her beauty, but watching her sleep was amazing. He was not an emotional person and knew that he could never feel love in his cold life, but something about the way she slept gave him a feeling of warmth. Her sky blue hair lay across his pillows like curling waves in the ocean and her breath was soft and peaceful.

He remembered what she had said right before she passed out again. She told him that she had done so much for him and he gave nothing in return. He did owe her. She had never really judged him like the others on this planet. He always felt strange around her, though, because of her kindness and giving.

He shook his head and looked away. Sighing, Vegeta turned and left the room to go downstairs and into the kitchen.

Bulma could feel herself being shaken awake again. Vegeta. She recalled the incident that just happened and opened her eyes angrily. Her anger was quickly replaced by surprise, though, when she realized where she was: Vegeta's room. She looked over to her side and saw the prince standing there.

He had changed clothing, too. How long was she out? Glancing to the nightstand next to Vegeta's bed she saw a large bowl of soup. Her blue eyes widened greatly and she slowly sat up and leaned against his headboard.

"How long have I been out?"

"About a half hour," he replied.

"Is that for me?" She asked pointing at the large bowl of chicken noodle soup.

Vegeta merely nodded and she didn't press the matter. She knew that he was probably embarrassed to death about helping her and caring for her. Caring. That was one word she never would have used to describe Vegeta. She hadn't realized how famished she was and she dug into the bowl.

Vegeta made his way to the uncomfortable chair and sat.

"You're not going to sleep there, are you?" Bulma asked, in between spoonfuls of soup.

Vegeta gave her a small smile and stared at her. "You should not be so foolish, woman. Starving yourself due to the loss of a boyfriend you thought you loved is ridiculous."

She glared at him and began to sip from the bowl. She was not aware of how hungry she was. She was so preoccupied with the break-up that the mere thought of food sickened her. But now, suddenly, she felt like she could eat anything. Her energy was gaining and she even felt her sadness begin to ebb away.

"Yeah, well, he and I went out for a long time. I cared for him with all my heart, something I'm sure you could not understand."

She gasped and stared at him. How could she say something so cruel to the person who had just taken care of her? But Vegeta simply made a small smile and let the comment pass.

"Finish up your soup and go to bed, woman."

She lowered her eyes shamefully and continued to devour the rest of the food. She was surprised that he had even managed to make the soup, but then again, he used to survive on many different planets and kill to eat when he was in Frieza's control. Now that he was at Capsule Corp. she and her mother cooked for him. It must have been a good break for him. At these thoughts she glanced up and saw him staring out the window as the thunder and lightning began to die down. The rain was still pouring, though.

She noticed how he gazed out the window, knowing that he wasn't looking at anything at all, but just thinking. She often wondered what he thought about, but she was always too afraid to ask. She gazed at his young looking face and cold eyes. Sometimes he just looked so lost and sad. She looked over his face and as he stared out into the black night. His profile was perfect. His nose was perfectly curved with no bumps or unusual angles. His lips were turned up and childish, but always in a constant pout. Her stomach dropped as he glanced at her and she looked straight down at her empty bowl.

She turned and put the bowl on his nightstand. He stood quickly, surprising her and made his way over to her. Oh God. What was he doing? He knew she was weak, was he going to seduce her or something? He grabbed a random magazine off the nightstand and placed it under the bowl.

She blushed deeply and lowered her head again. She quickly flushed out the thoughts that just entered her head. She never knew he was so…anal. But, looking around the room, she realized just how clean it was. Everything was glossy and organized. And not just his room was absolutely spotless. His white boots were always clean, he constantly wore gloves, and his armor was always spotless. Altogether, he was a clean guy.

Vegeta observed her reddening features and figured it was her illness. In the drawer of his nightstand he pulled out two Tylenol and handed them to her. She took them with surprise and swallowed them.

"Now, sleep."

"But where will you go?"

He smirked. He knew that she felt uneasy around him so he lied and told her that he'd be downstairs on the sofa. She nodded and lay back on his pillows. He turned off the lights and exited the room while closing the door. In a few minutes, Bulma was asleep.

Vegeta waited for about a half hour and slowly crept back into the room. He stood before her and pressed his hand against her forehead. But unlike last time, he felt his stomach flutter as he placed a hand on her. He drew back quickly and slowly made his way to the hard chair in the corner. He crouched on the hard cushion and curled up; ignoring the strange feeling he just felt when he touched her. He knew he would be able to sleep. Most of his life he was forced to sleep in unusual places and uncomfortable surfaces, so this was nothing. He watched Bulma for a long time before finally falling asleep himself.

Bulma woke up around 9:00 in the morning as blinding sun burst through Vegeta's large window. She squinted, her head pounding slightly, but she felt much better. Through the sun she could see a figure sitting in the corner. She was startled at first, but soon realized that it was Vegeta. He was curled up on the old, hard chair in the corner. He watched her during the night! He told her he would sleep on the sofa, but there he was, sleeping on the uncomfortable cushioned chair.

She craned her head to get a better look at him and held back a gasp. The sun hit him perfectly so his tan skin was now glowing and sparkled. He slept curled up and looking like an innocent child. The sun reflected off his usually black hair, creating a deep mahogany shade. She felt that she could not wake him. He was beautiful.

So she lay in his bed and gazed at him as he slept until he finally began to stir. She forced herself to tear her eyes away and she sat up, making it seem like she too had just woken up. Vegeta's dark eyes opened and he squinted in the harsh sunlight. Bulma felt great disappointment as the small warrior slowly stretched out and moved out of the sun. He stood and made his way over to her.

"Hi," she said with a small wave.

He gave her a good morning nod.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Bulma cocked her head to the side.

"For breakfast." He barked as if she was stupid.

"OH!" She blushed and looked down. How bizarre! "Whatever will make me better. You probably know the best kinds of food to help build energy." She said nervously.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and moved out of his room. Bulma lay in bed with a small smile on her lips. For the rest of the day the saiyajin prince took care of her and didn't even train once. Bulma looked at him as he made his way back and forth from the room and realized that the warrior did have heart, and it was not as cold or blackened as everyone thought.

'Ok, that's it for chapter 2. Stay tuned for chapter 3. I plan to make this one quite humorous and it includes Goku, so for all those Kakerotto fans….beware!


	3. Goku's potty mouth

'_Thank you BB Irving and Vetygas Rath for reviewing. You've encouraged me to continue with the story. So far, this story will probably be a shorter one, so any comments or ideas would be really helpful for any other chapters. I'm open to any suggestions. Well, this chapter will be on the humorous side and it will contain some very naughty language and adult humor, so younger audiences BEWARE! Everyone else, get ready to laugh.'_

This chapter takes place during the three years before the androids show up and the main characters are….Goku and Vegeta! So please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Chapter 3

Vegeta let out a frustrated yell as he was thrown into yet another canyon side. His body was exhausted and sweat poured down his face. Blinking into the bright, burning sun, he raised his head and glared at the grinning younger saiyajin floating in the air above him.

The two warriors had decided to spar with each other. Goku usually spent his time training with his son Gohan and friend Piccolo, but his wife insisted, or more so demanded, that his young son stay home and study for school. Piccolo was spending the day meditating as he often did. So who else would the playful, powerful Goku want to spar with, but Vegeta of course?

The arrogant saiyajin prince was actually a bit apprehensive about sparring with the dumbass considering that he himself had not managed becoming super saiyajin. The last thing he wanted to see was his archrival transcend into the legendary and take him down. But Vegeta accepted so as to not look cowardly. During the spar, he became even more infuriated with Goku as the goofy saiyajin never transformed into a super saiyajin and yet he still easily took down the prince.

Goku looked down at Vegeta, as he lay embedded in the rocks on the side of the canyon he had accidentally thrown him too hard into. Grinning sheepishly, he placed one large behind his head and chuckled lightly.

"Sorry, 'Geta. I thought you could take a hit like that."

In a flash the fuming saiyajin prince was firing back out of the rocks. So surprised by the sudden energy Goku found himself plummeting to the earth as a small, gloved fist collided with his head.

Goku was able to regain his balance as he hit the ground and didn't even hesitate as he felt Vegeta's ki appear behind him. He spun and sent a quick kamehameha into the small prince's stomach. Vegeta was once again thrown far from the more powerful fighter. Goku cringed as he saw a few trees in the far distance slowly fall over. Again, he used too much power on the arrogant saiyajin. Goku didn't know that Vegeta was so much weaker, but then he remembered what Bulma had told him before they left to spar.

"Just don't be too rough, ok, Goku," the blue-haired scientist had said.

Goku hid a small smile. He knew that the two feisty people were to fall in love in the future. Who knows, maybe they were together at that moment. Earlier in that conversation Bulma told him, somewhat huffily, that she and Yamcha were over, done, no more. Anyway, Goku nodded as Bulma told him to not be too tough on the prince.

"He's been doing nothing but training non-stop morning to night everyday. I'm sorta worried, you know. Lately he's seemed really distraught and tired. I think that he's reached a point where his body just isn't going to let him get powerful because he needs rest. Of course he won't rest, though." Bulma shook her head, causing her once permed hair to dangle at her shoulders. She looked truly worried for the arrogant saiyajin. "If he doesn't succeed in becoming a super saiyajin...I have no idea what he'll do."

The tall, kindhearted warrior stood at the clearing of the woods and waited for the enraged prince to return from the attack. What Bulma said seemed true though. Vegeta's power had risen a lot since he last saw him, but he was nowhere near as powerful as he should have been with all that training. He was trying too hard. Goku felt a sense of worry and pity for Vegeta. He was training too hard and not getting any rest. Every warrior knew that that was not a good idea.

His thoughts were interrupted as a blur of blue shot at him. In a flash both saiyajins were in the air throwing kicks and punches at each other. Goku could see a dark hatred in Vegeta's black eyes as the wild prince threw his energy into each attack. Goku was shocked at the sudden energy his rival could bring forth when he was pissed. Several times Vegeta was able to get some powerful hits on the younger saiyajin.

Goku could feel himself losing momentum and stamina as a frenzy of crazed assaults landed on his body. He needed to do something fast before the enraged prince took him down. At the moment both fighters were close in energy levels. Goku shot back from Vegeta and raised his power greatly. Vegeta shielded his eyes as blinding gold light lit up the sky.

Goku's normally black hair swept up into a flame of gold and his dark eyes became a shimmering teal. He saw the prince shielding his eyes from his yellow energy and took his opportunity. Goku sped forward and slammed one well-aimed fist into Vegeta's stomach. The blue clad saiyain bent forward, his mouth open, making no sound as the enormously painful punch connected with his gut.

The golden saiyajin then spun and landed a kick to the middle of Vegeta's back. Goku winced as he remembered that Vegeta usually wore armor and was used to the shield of his saiyajin protection. At the moment, Vegeta was dressed in only blue training clothes, excluding the armor.

The smaller warrior was sent spiraling to the ground with tremendous force. Goku shielded his face as dust and rocks exploded from the ground where Vegeta landed. Very slowly, his teal eyes glanced down as the air cleared and he winced again.

Vegeta lay deep in the rocks below, his face scrunched in pain and blood trickling from his mouth and forehead. Goku slowly lowered toward to the ground, but before he touched, Vegeta's eyes fluttered open.

The wounded fighter coughed several times before pulling himself into a sitting position. Goku watched, amazed that he was even able to regain consciousness after that attack. With fury in his eyes Vegeta glared at the super saiyajin hovering above him.

"What the hell, Kakerotto!" He yelled. "Why don't you think before you attack, you ass pounding, brain damaged fuck!"

Vegeta felt as if his body was completely destroyed. The punch he received to the stomach felt like it would have sent his organs hurtling through his backside. Then the kick to his back….that was unbearable. It was the same spot that Frieza had punched him over and over again and it was still a sensitive area. He tried to stand, but could barely move his legs, so he sat in the uncomfortable pile rubble as Goku guiltily floated above him.

"Um, Vegeta," Goku said shyly. "Er, how…how do you do that?"

Vegeta blinked in confusion before snapping, "How do I do what, Kakerotto?"

Goku blushed deeply and pushed his index fingers together. "How do you make such comebacks and insults?" He had heard what Vegeta said when he awoke form the attack.

The prince was definitely not expecting this. What the hell kind of question was that even?

"Why in the hell would you even want to know that?"

Goku shrugged childishly.

"Well, I just hear you say some amazingly, creative and awful stuff to people and I was just wondering how you came up with stuff so easily."

Vegeta shook his head, trying to clear the pounding headache, but it was useless. Talking to the fool was like talking to a brick wall.

"Let's just say that I received a lot of helpful pointers in creating insults while I was in Frieza's army," he replied softly.

"Oh."

Goku allowed his power to drop down to normal and he hopped down to the ground. He made a few small steps toward the wounded saiyajin in the ground and then stopped. you teach me how?"

Vegeta stared at the crazy bastard. The savior of earth, good-guy, loves everyone and everything, wanted the prince of death and hate and revenge to teach him how to make comebacks and insults toward an enemy?

"Kakerotto, you must be more brain dead than I thought."

Goku pouted childishly and stared at Vegeta.

"If you don't help me out then I'll just leave you here and you'll have to find your own way home."

"No you won't, Kakerotto," Vegeta replied simply. "You're too much of a prancing pansy shit to leave one of your allies lying in the ground injured after an attack that YOU did to put them in this type of situation."

Goku's eyes narrowed. He knew that Vegeta was right of course.

"Come on, plllleeeaaassseeeee!"

Vegeta put his hands over his ears as the idiot before him whined.

"Alright!"

Goku practically leapt in the air with joy. He slid down the small crater where Vegeta laid and pulled him painfully to his feet. The arrogant saiyajin refused to let out any groans of pain but Goku didn't miss the grimace of agony as he pulled the weakened fighter to his feet.

"Sorry."

Goku lifted Vegeta out of the crater and the two saiyajin stood on the green grass near the woods. Vegeta leaned up against a tree so he didn't have to put full support on his shaky legs. He hid a smirk as Goku looked at him like a happy puppy.

"First," Vegeta explained, "you'll want to look over the aspects of a person. You find everything that is wrong with him and just tear into him. This can be physical, mental, personality, anything. Hitting the weak points of a fighter always enrages him."

"But that's not nice," Goku replied. "I mean, people can't help the way they look."

Vegeta's black eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. He pushed off the tree and quickly walked past the dolt before him.

"I'm leaving."

Goku grabbed his arm and led him back to the tree. "Wait! Sorry, I'll listen."

Vegeta pulled his arm away angrily and leaned against the tree again.

"Even if a fighter seems unfazed by insult or comeback, it always works. Like anyone, a warrior cares about looks and personality, too, so hit him with everything you have."

Goku nodded eagerly. "What's the next thing?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "That's about it. When it comes to comebacks, you just have to be clever, and you, clearly, are not clever."

Goku sighed. He was too much.

"Ok!" Goku said, clapping his hands together. "I guess I'll try."

Surprising Vegeta the playful saiyajin shot into the air. What was he doing? Powering up? Goku looked down at Vegeta, an almost savage grin on his child like face.

"Here goes!"

Vegeta watched as Goku struggled to think. He wouldn't be surprised if the dumb-ass dropped dead right there from over-exerting his underused brain. '_Oooh…good one, write that down.'_

"I'm going to punch your…um….butt through your mouth!"

Goku grinned and looked down at Vegeta who simply stared at him like he was stupidest person to ever exist. Vegeta felt his face turning red. How did he get himself into ridiculous situations like this? He shook his head and sighed.

"No," he barely whispered. "Envision someone, Kakerotto, then insult him using his looks."

Goku straightened up and pondered this. Create someone, eh? That would be fun.

"Ok! I'm thinking of what the androids look like! Um….let's just say that one is a blonde girl who wears a blue jean skirt and black tights underneath!"

Vegeta looked at the fool in confusion. Where the hell did he get such an overactive imagination?

"Kakerotto, that is the strangest and most bizarre creation I've ever heard of. If one of the androids was a woman, then I would surely be able to defeat her without hesitation. Now, think up some lame ass insult so I can get the fuck out of here."

Goku nodded, gaining his confidence again. With a deep breath he shouted, "Get out of here blondey! I'll kick you in your….no…I can't say that to a girl," he muttered, turning a deep shade of red.

Vegeta threw his arms up in the air with a loud groan and began to limp away.

"Wait! Vegeta, I have one, hold on!"

Vegeta's eye twitched with annoyance and he slowly turned back around. True, he did not have enough energy to even fly back to Capsule Corp., but he sure as hell didn't want to be seen with the idiot Goku anymore. Vegeta looked back up into the sky at a concentrating Goku. Honestly, it looked as if the younger saiyajin was preparing some strategic move.

"You cannot use dimwitted words like butt, or blondey, or immature words like poop or pee or dumb!" Vegeta yelled up to him. He crossed his arms. "You must use words that truly piss off your opponent: Shit, asshole, cunt, dumb-ass, fucker, dip-shit, hell, bitch, whore-"

"Ok!" Goku snapped. He resumed his energetic stance, not wanting to hear anymore of Vegeta's awful words. He wanted to impress the saiyajin prince, though. Sure, Goku knew that he was more powerful than Vegeta, but he so badly wanted the arrogant warrior to respect him. And he wanted to show Vegeta that he, too, respected him.

Goku took a deep breath. "I'm gonna…..I'm gonna…" Vegeta watched with actual suspense as his idiot opponent gathered his thoughts. Would he be impressed with Kakerotto's soon to be insult? Goku was turning red in the face, he almost seemed to be powering up.

"I'M GONNA SHIT UP YOUR SKIRT!"

Goku looked down at Vegeta who mistook his shocked expression of barely contained snickering as a look of impressed respect. So, he decided to continue.

"THERE'S GOING TO BE SO MUCH SHIT IN YOUR MOUTH YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

Waves of laughter had taken hold of Vegeta. He tried to keep in his laughter as Goku shouted the most ridiculous obscenities, but it was too much. He didn't want the foolish saiyajin to see him actually laugh without a smirk or evil glare, but he couldn't stop. His aching ribs shook and he fell to his knees, laughter rolling out of him.

Goku floated to the ground slowly. He pouted and looked quite embarrassed, but was pleased and surprised to see the usual scowling prince doubled over with intense laughter. Goku turned red as Vegeta looked up at him, an actual grin on his face. It looked very out of place on his usually darkened expression. The prince tried to say something, but another wave of laughter erupted from his mouth as he recalled the absurd string of words the usually goofy, clean-mouthed earth saiyajin said.

"Oh come on," Goku pouted grumpily. "It was not that funny."

His upset tones made Vegeta laugh harder. Goku couldn't help but smile, as well. This was certainly a bizarre situation. Perhaps yelling out insults and good comebacks was the one thing that Vegeta truly excelled at, better than him. After about ten minutes Vegeta was able to calm himself down and tried to rise. With a sharp gasp, he fell back down to his knees and clutched his aching ribs.

"Are you ok?" Goku asked.

Vegeta felt his annoyance rise again as the dim saiyajin drew closer. The prince reddened in the cheeks slightly as he became aware that the one fighter he hated the most had just seen him break down into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"The attacks that you inflicted on me before….I think they became worse from my laughter."

Goku grinned and playfully slapped Vegeta on the back. With a loud "oof!" he fell onto his face.

"Oops! Sorry Vegeta!" Goku leaned down and pulled Vegeta to his feet. "That's nonsense, though. Laughter always helps, not hurts."

Vegeta pushed away from Goku and staggered a few feet before falling to his knees again. Pain lanced through his head and then through the rest of his body.

"Fuck you. If it's so good for you then why am I in a worse condition than before?"

Goku shrugged and walked over to his side.

"Hey, even though it may have not been good for your body, it's still good for your mind."

Vegeta made a quick "tsk" of annoyance and allowed Goku to help him up. His body was aching and he didn't pull himself from the larger saiyajin. He just didn't have enough energy to do anything else. Goku saw him open his mouth to say something, but then he shook his head and stared forward. After about a minute of silence, a slow smile crept across Vegeta's face.

"Kakerotto. What is up with your obsession with the word shit?"

Goku reddened again as he recalled the two stupid insults he tried to make and attempted to hide a smirk. He felt annoyed as he could feel Vegeta shaking with concealed laughter again.

"You're out of it," Goku snapped. "I'm bringing you home."

Goku gripped the smaller warrior by the waist and blasted off into the sky, heading for Caspule Corp. Upon reaching their destination, he placed the arrogant warrior on the ground. Bulma rushed outside, her expression becoming worried as she saw Vegeta's condition.

"My God!" She turned to Goku angrily. "I thought I told you to take it easy on him! He looks like shit."

Goku opened his mouth to reply, but was quickly cut off by Vegeta.

"What? Woman, you told him to take it easy on me?"

Bulma winced. "Well, you know. You've been training super hard lately. I was worried that you'd be tired and not up for fighting."

Vegeta growled angrily and took a step forward, but the sudden movements made his head spin. Before he knew it he was in the grasp of someone's strong arms. He could hear Bulma shouting at Goku and then calling his own name. His eyes snapped open and he found himself lying in Goku's arms on the grass outside Capsule Corp.

"Oh, Vegeta," she said.

She leaned down and the two earthlings helped him to his feet. He put some of his weight on Bulma and she they slowly made their way to the inside of the house.

"I guess I'll be going then," Goku called to them.

Bulma looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes tolerantly.

"You're too innocent to yell at. See ya', Goku."

As they made their way to the door, Vegeta heard his rival say bye to him, too.

"See you, shithead!" Goku crowed.

Without turning, Vegeta grinned.

"Bye fuck face."

Bulma quickly turned to see Goku grinning like an idiot before he teleported away. She then turned to her new lover and saw an unusually happy smile on his face. She didn't question him, but simply rolled her blue eyes and made the way into the house with the injured saiyajin leaning on her small shoulders.

Saiyajins. She would never understand them.

'_Well, what did you think. I know, ridiculous, but this scenario has always been in my head so I just had to write it down. I guess I should explain where I got the two insults that Goku said. I have to give credit to my friend Katie who is just as crazy as I am. In fact, if you look at a lot of my review lists and you see really psycho reviews that make no sense, that's probably her. She was actually the one who said the whole thing about shitting up someone's skirt and, you know, the whole shit in the mouth one. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and laughed,(I know I did) and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as….I get reviews! Heehee, so let me know what you think, thanks!_


	4. No more

_This chapter takes place right after Cell is defeated._

Chapter 4

Trunks walked through the yard, waving goodbye to all of his friends and his mother. Nearing his time capsule, he glanced at his father leaning up against a nearby tree.

"Father."

The arrogant prince stared at his young son, his dark eyes appearing cold from a distance, yet, shimmering with a hidden emotion of something he couldn't quite place. Vegeta raised two of his fingers and gave a quick wave to his son. Trunks smiled, knowing this was the most open and closest he would he get to the proud saiyajin.

Trunks was killed during his fight against Cell. Upon getting wished back, he was informed that his father had completely lost it and attacked the green android, knowing that he would not win. Trunks was shocked to find out that his father was so enraged by his death. During his trip back to the past his father had shown him no emotion at all. This battle against Cell must have pushed him over the edge.

So the purple-haired demi-saiyajin bid farewell to his friends and family and hopped into his time machine, making his way to his bleak future to fight off the androids that had destroyed everything.

The fighters watched their ally ascend into the blue sky, waving, and then disappear back his time. Bulma stepped up to her proud prince and snuck her arm under his. Usually, in front of the other earth allies he would have shoved her away or scorned her, but he made no actions to leave. She looked into his black eyes and saw a deep sadness wash through them. Was he upset that his son left to the future? Or was there more?

Her arm slid back out of Vegeta's and she turned to her friends. With a big sigh she grinned and shrugged.

"What now?"

What now indeed?

…………….

"Get more of that Hypnotiq over here!" Yamcha laughed, waving his martini glass back and forth.

Bulma, red faced and stumbling staggered over and poured more of the blue liquor into her ex-boyfriend's glass while giggling stupidly.

Several of fighters decided that it was time to celebrate their victory against the android invasion. They also used this "little" party as a chance to relax and try to get over their woes at losing Goku. Surprisingly enough, Vegeta had decided to join in.

Bulma wasn't too shocked, though. She knew that something was bothering him greatly. It was probably a combination of things. It seemed that Goku's death had greatly affected him, in a way that didn't affect the others. Through her slightly spinning and hazy head, she remembered the event that occurred after everyone returned home from the momentous battle.

Bulma had been waiting at home. The camera that had been recording the Cell games lost all visual and she was left in the dark when it came to knowing how her husband, son, and all her friends were doing. It seemed like agonizing hours she had to wait for Vegeta to return.

She remembered him slowly entering the house. His energy seemed to have left him completely and a haunted, dark shadow rested in his eyes. Something horrible had happened. It horrified her greatly. Was someone dead? Did they lose and Cell was preparing to destroy the earth? She had never really seen such a lost and empty emotion on her usually arrogant, smirking husband's face.

She would later learn that both her best friend and her son had been killed. A numbing shock swept through her and she found herself in Vegeta's arms. Or was it….Vegeta found his way into her arms?

Trunks was wished back, but Goku decided to remain in the after life. He had said that all the problems on earth were due to his existence. He wanted no more danger or violence to occur on earth anymore.

Obviously this decision affected Vegeta more than anyone else could see. His friends and loved ones accepted it. It was still painful, but everyone trusted Goku and understood that he knew what was best for Earth. But Vegeta could not take it. She could see the pain in his eyes. Was it because he actually cared for Goku? Was he upset that Goku's thirteen-year-old son defeated Cell and transformed into a super-saiyajin 2, and not he? She stared at him as the dragon repeated that Goku wished to not come back. She had never seen his expression fall so fast and horror fill his features like that before.

And then….then they decided to tell Chi-Chi. The whole "Z gang" went to the small cottage house, including Vegeta. It was very strange that he would want to follow along with everyone else to give the news to his enemy's wife that her husband was dead and never to return.

Chi-Chi came outside and saw the mourning faces of the warriors who were exhausted from the epic battle. She scanned the small group and her face became paler as she saw no Goku. Ox-King exited the house behind her and put a large hand on her shoulder. The small battle-worn Gohan slowly walked to his mother and took her hand. Bulma could see that he could not bring himself to say it.

"Where….where is Goku?" Chi-Chi's voice shook, as she tried to suppress the tears that were building.

Gohan looked up at her, and then slowly gazed at the green grass. Bulma stepped forward.

"Chi-Chi," she said softly. "I-I'm afraid that Goku…is…dead."

Her friend's large brown eyes widened and tears brimmed her eyelids. Her grip on Gohan's hand grew tighter.

"Why isn't he wished back?"

Her voice was barely audible. She looked at Trunks who had recently been wished back. She could see the broken armor and gaping whole where he had caught the blast in his chest. Bulma looked her friend right in the face, trying to fight back her own tears.

"He decided, that….that it would be better if he was not wished back. He thought it would be better for everyone if he weren't on earth anymore to bring all this trouble. It was his decision."

Bulma could feel tears slip from her eyes as she spoke these painful words. Chi-Chi's lip quivered, and soon, she too was crying. Trunks, Krillen, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Choutzu bowed their heads for their fallen comrade. Vegeta however stared straight forward, a stony façade on his blank features.

Chi-Chi felt her heart ripping apart. Goku was dead, never to return! She could feel an uncontrollable grief sweep through her. Her husband! Her one true love! He was torn from her. Tears flowed down her face. Along with this knowledge came a burning rage. She could feel her heart race and her tears fall faster as she trembled with anger. How dare he do this to her? She thought he loved her! She felt like hitting something. She felt like screaming and ripping her hair out.

"Mom?" Gohan whispered, tugging her hand.

Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. She squeezed her eyes shut and removed her delicate hand from her son's firm grip. The anger was not subsiding. She felt like she would burst! She needed someone to blame, since she could not scream at Goku himself.

Vegeta watched as Goku's wife turned from ghostly pale to a deep red as emotions swept through her. He knew what was happening. She felt the grief at the loss of her beloved, and now she needed an outlet to relinquish her anger on. She felt betrayed. Understandable. So did he. Kakerotto had just decided to take away all of his dreams.

First, the third class piece of shit achieved super-saiyajin before he did. Vegeta was raised depending on the fact that HE would be the one to become the Legendary, not Kakerotto. Then he defeated Frieza. That was the most horrific thing that could happen to Vegeta. The sick, pale lizard had fucked him over his entire life. Hell! He was the one who took away his life, and Kakerotto was the one to defeat him. Vegeta had trained and trained for the day that he could look his adversary in his grinning, stupid face and pick him apart. Now…now he had nothing to look forward to. What was he to do? Train to defeat a thirteen-year-old brat that had surpassed him? No. He knew that he would just destroy himself training, and in the end achieve nothing. After he saw Kakerotto give away his life to save everyone, it was then that he realized, that his life was over. His goals diminished in those last few seconds, and he would never achieve his goal in defeating Kakerotto once and for all.

"You," a snarling voice hissed.

Vegeta shook himself from his daydream and glanced up to see Chi-Chi striding toward him. He made no move at all, just watched her storm at him with a hand raised.

"This is all your fault!"

The defenders of earth could only stare in shock as the black-haired woman made her way toward the arrogant saiyajin who was standing under a nearby tree. As she got closer, Vegeta made no attempt to stop her. He held a stoic, emotionless expression as she approached. They even noticed that he was lowering his ki as she approached him.

"You killed my Goku!" She screamed, her face bright red. "You let that monster Cell transform and he got too strong! You let him get too strong! YOUR STUPID FUCKING ARROGANCE AND DEMENTED PRIDE MADE HIM DIE!"

At these words, Vegeta's eyes widened a bit in an expression of deep hurt. He seemed to not notice the flecks of spit fly onto his face from each word. Bulma gasped as Chi-Chi's upraised hand swung and slammed into the side of his face.

The other fighters tensed and waited to see what Vegeta would do. The force of the hit had actually caused his head to snap to one side. They watched in shock as he slowly turned to face the enraged woman again. She was so infuriated with him that she could not see the defeat and ghostly anguish in his dead eyes.

"Again," he said flatly.

Her eyes widened, as did everyone else's and they watched as Chi-Chi raised her hand again and struck in the same spot with the same force. Bulma held her hands to her mouth. Why wasn't he stopping her? Why was he egging her on?

The fighters blinked with amazement at the force in both hits. Vegeta had intentionally lowered his power enough to allow the attacks to hurt him. His eyes met her again, showing that the left side of his cheek was a bright red. His expression was even more filled with sadness as he stared into her enraged face.

"Is that it?"

This time the slap became an angry fist that caught the saiyajin in the nose and mouth. His head snapped to the side with an even greater force. This time when he looked up, a tiny trickle of blood escaped the corner of his nostril and lip. Chi-Chi was beginning to regain her composure as she stared at the man who bled before her. She was finally able to see the defeat settled on his cold features. It almost looked as if he was about to cry.

"Anymore?" He asked in a whisper.

She felt her anger rise again, mistaking his anguished whisper as a mocking sneer. She raised her hand once more. Vegeta stared forward as her hand shot down at him again.

"Chi-Chi! That's enough!" Bulma screamed.

The black-haired woman stopped inches from the saiyajin's face. She blinked a few times and slowly lowered her hand. She glared at Vegeta.

"That's all I can deliver," she said softly. "That is all the pain I can inflict on you, but I hope you understand it. I hope you know that your arrogance and pride hurt those around you and yourself."

She looked as if she wanted to say more, but shook her head. Slowly, she turned away from him and staggered back to her father and young son. Sobbing again, she was led into the house. Gohan glanced behind him and looked at Bulma. He mouthed the word "sorry" and the saddened family made their way into the house.

Bulma stood in the middle of her living room as music thumped and her friends chuckled. She recalled this incident as she watched the saiyajin with the black-flame hair. Vegeta sat in the middle of the couch next to Yamcha and downed his ninth shot of gin. He was a saiyajin and she knew that he could handle his liquor. Or she hoped. She had never seen him drunk before, but so far, he seemed able to keep his composure.

Trunks had stayed for a few days before deciding to take off to his time. Those few days, Vegeta just took it easy, or so it seemed. He never trained once, but just sat around the house, staring off into space, lost in his own world. Trunks noticed it, too, and he and his mother watched the prince afar.

After Bulma's future son left, Yamcha had the "great" idea to throw a party in Goku's honor. The blue-haired scientist knew, though, that the restless fighters just needed a chance to let go and party for once after three years of intense training. At her house that night was Krillen, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, her parents, herself and Vegeta. Tien and Choutsu weren't really up for a night of drinking, nor was Piccolo, considering the fact that he lived off water, not alcohol. Gohan was far too young and Chi-Chi was still too bitter at Vegeta to show her face at Capsule Corp. But even for a small group, it seemed like quite a large party.

Yamcha laughed and slapped Vegeta on the back. Bulma gave her saiyajin lover a sheepish shrug as the prince smirked. She could see his flushed face grow redder as he took in more alcohol. She was glad, and amazed, that he allowed himself to relax for once.

"And then!" Yamcha laughed harder. "Then Goku didn't know what a girl was! He! He didn't even….."

The dopey human cackled even more and Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Normally if this certain human got too close to him he would have attempted to shove his head up his ass, but at the moment, his idiotic laughter seemed to spur him on, too. Vegeta found himself trying to contain his chuckling.

"So Bulma raises her skirt and shows little…um, like eight or something year-old Goku that she sure is a girl!"

Bulma's face fell at this piece of information Yamcha just confided in Vegeta. The room seemed to grow quiet as they watched Vegeta's reaction. Krillen held his breath, trying not to laugh. Vegeta stared at Yamcha for a moment before cracking up himself. The whole room roared with laughter, as the usually uptight prince cackled like an idiot.

Krillen stood from the small, comfortable chair in the living room and promptly fell over. This made the room laugh even more.

"How much has he had to drink?" Bulma asked.

"Like, two of those Mike Lemonade things," Vegeta snorted.

Yamcha went into a fit of laughter and rolled off the couch. Bulma sighed, shook her head and plopped down next to the relaxed saiyajin. She grinned at Vegeta's smiling face and laughed. Krillen grabbed a drink for Bulma from a cooler on the ground and reached over Vegeta's lap to hand it to her.

Grinning, she leaned over to grab it and felt Vegeta's hand on the back of her head. This caused the whole room to go into uncontrollable laughter as she realized that Vegeta was making an obscene gesture by forcing her head down near his "nether regions" and she sat up quickly slapping her playful husband. He too had gone into a fit of laughter. She knew that he had a sense of humor, but he never showed it off in front of large crowds, especially not in front of the other earthlings.

Yamcha and Krillen rolled around on the ground giggling like idiots. As the night went on, everyone was beginning to retire. Master Roshi had gone from trying to impress Bulma and her mother by attempting some of his old martial arts, to sleeping with is head on her kitchen table and a snot bubble ballooning out his nose.

Bulma fell asleep against Vegeta's shoulder some time during the night and awoke to hear him talking to Krillen and Yamcha. All three of them sounded extremely drunk and were slurring their words. She struggled to keep herself awake, while she allowed her eyes to stay closed. She was so comfortable against Vegeta's shoulder and never wanted to move from the warm spot on the couch.

"Yeah, and god, she was….is so beautiful," she heard Krillen mumble.

Who was he talking about? She could feel herself blushing as she thought they were talking about her.

"She's a fucking android," she heard Vegeta hiss.

Oh.

She cracked an eye open and saw Yamcha and Krillen sitting back to back on the floor, fighting to stay awake. Vegeta slowly tipped a bottle of some dark, strong liquor back and forth on the arm of the couch. She closed her eye again, hoping he wouldn't spill it. She assumed that everyone else had gone to bed.

"But, she's so beautiful," Krillen murmured. "And she wasn't all that bad. She seemed ok."

"Or so (hiccup), or so you say," Yamcha slurred. "You'll just be walking through town someday and BOOM! Hand insert through stomach."

She felt Vegeta shake with laughter and heard the other two follow suit. Boys.

"So, what are you guys gonna do now?" Krillen asked.

Yamcha chuckled slightly. "I think I'm gonna get a steady job, get a girlfriend, get laid!"

The three broke out in laughter again.

"Yeah!" Krillen laughed. "Get a girlfriend and get laid, since someone here stole your little woman."

She heard Yamcha and Krillen begin to wrestle on the floor and she hid a small smile as Vegeta laughed. Finally the two humans settled down.

"So no more training for you?" Krillen asked.

"That's right," Yamcha replied. "I'm done with martial arts. From now on it's all girl chasing and pimping."

Krillen let out a loud cackle and snorted.

"Martial arts never stopped you from doing that before!" The short fighter mocked.

Yamcha laughed and asked him what he would do.

"About the same," Krillen said. "Get a girl, get a job, and retire from fighting."

The room became silent and Bulma could tell that both fighters were waiting for Vegeta. Maybe he was asleep. But he shifted into a more comfortable position for himself and for her.

"Well, what about you, Mr. Saiyajin Prince?" Yamcha asked.

"Ah-ah," Vegeta replied. "That's the Saiyajin formerly known as Prince."

The three of them laughed again. Bulma found that an odd thing for Vegeta to say, but blamed it on the liquor.

"I…I think I will do the same," he said softly.

Her stomach plummeted and she hoped that it didn't mean she was going to be sick from the alcohol. Yamcha and Krillen scoffed.

"Vegeta, you already have a girl," Krillen pointed out.

"No," the saiyajin interjected. "I mean the not fighting part. I think I shall retire as well."

There was a moment of silence before the two humans burst into a frenzy of laughter. Bulma could not believe her ears. Vegeta, the Saiyajin Prince, just said that HE was going to retire from fighting? She gave herself a mental slap. Clearly he was drunker than she thought.

"I'm serious!"

This got more laughter from the two dolts on the floor. Suddenly Vegeta rose and her head hit the soft, warm cushion where he was sitting. She opened her bleary eyes and saw the small saiyajin waving his bottle of liquor around. He had a small smile on his face.

"No more fighting for me!" He said over the continuous laughing. "I'm done! No training, no fighting, no saiyajins, no anything!"

Bulma couldn't tell if he was serious or not, but she felt her heart ripping apart from these words, even if he was joking or not. Hearing Vegeta say that fighting was no longer a part of his life was unbelievable and incredibly sad.

"Oh come on," Yamcha smirked. "You're a Saiyajin AND you're Vegeta. That's what you are. You're a fighter."

Bulma noticed the cold silence that filled the room over Yamcha and Krillen's snickering. It appeared that Vegeta really was serious and the words that Yamcha just spoke hit a soft spot.

"Not anymore," he replied so softly, she wasn't sure anyone else heard.

"I say that you'll be training tomorrow," Yamcha sneered.

Krillen shook his bald head. "This is Vegeta we're talking about. He'll hold true…for a while!" The two humans laughed again. "I give him two weeks before he's back to training."

Bulma glanced up at Vegeta and felt her heart sink as she saw the same expression of lost sadness he wore when he encountered Chi-Chi that one day. He quickly regained his laid-back demeanor and shook his head.

"Nope," he said, raising his bottle and peering into it. "There's no point. If a thirteen-year-old and his mother can defeat me, then I shouldn't be a fighter. Saiyajin prince…..ha!"

And with that, Vegeta placed the bottle against his lips and began to chug the dark liquid inside. Yamcha and Krillen laughed and cheered him on. Bulma wasn't sure how much he had to drink, and she couldn't make out what kind of bottle he was inhaling, but she felt a sense of dread take hold.

Yamcha and Krillen chanted "chug, chug, chug!" as Vegeta downed the bottle and tossed it aside. All three of them cheered. Yamcha and Krillen stood and all three of them grabbed each other's hands and jumped around in a circle like little boys, cheering like dumbasses. She couldn't repress the laughter at the sight. Suddenly Vegeta's grin disappeared and he let go, his hands flying to his mouth. Yamcha and Krillen laughed harder as the saiyajin bolted to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Bulma slowly sat up and rubbed her head as a headache began to form. She glanced at the two goofy warriors rolling on the ground with laughter and she sighed. Give liquor to the two idiots and they could become the biggest morons imaginable. She slowly stood, stumbling a bit as the room spun and made her way to the door. Pressing her ear against the wooden structure, she could hear the splash of liquid in the toilet and Vegeta heaving.

She tried the handle and was relieved to feel that it wasn't locked. Peering into the small bathroom she saw Vegeta draped over the toilet, his arms lying along the rim and his forehead against his forearms. She smiled faintly and sat beside him, resting her hand on his back. He didn't even move, or seem to notice her there.

"No more liquor for you for a while," she muttered.

At the word of "liquor" Vegeta gagged and dry heaved in the toilet. He had nothing more in his stomach to vomit. Bulma sighed and rubbed his back that shook from the force of his retching.

Vegeta became aware that he was in the bathroom. He didn't really remember how he got there, but knew that he felt miserable and wished that the room would stop moving. He dared not raise his dizzy head for fear of becoming sicker. So he placed his head on his arms and stared down into the murky toilet water. He made sure not to close his eyes, because that seemed to make things worse.

Vegeta hadn't gotten drunk very often. While under Frieza's guard, he never could let his guard down or consume anything that intoxicated. The sadistic lizard would have pissed if the arrogant saiyajin made a fool of himself while in his army. Never had Vegeta drank this much. He didn't know what he had been thinking, but he knew that before he was in this situation, he had been having a good time. He thought, or hoped.

He needed to get his mind off Kakerotto. He needed to get his mind off his defeat….the defeat he realized was his whole life. Sure he was feeling upset, too, that his son Trunks had left. The image of his brave young son getting shot in the chest was always sitting on his mind. There was too much swirling through his head and he decided to get rid of it for the time being. So he drank. He let everything go and acted a fool with all the other earthlings.

What did he have to lose? Nothing. He remembered faintly saying something about not fighting anymore and felt his stomach heave again. As warm, sour liquid passed through his mouth, he knew that he wasn't feeling sick from saying something so weak and uncharacteristic, he was sick because he knew that what he said was true. Thinking about training in the future made him ill. Of course, it was the alcohol, but through his feverish feeling mind, he understood that training and fighting was no longer going to be needed in his life.

His emotions were mixed and uncontrollable as the alcohol swept through him. He never really knew that being intoxicated would have so much power over his feelings. He became aware that someone was sitting with him, rubbing a hand across his trembling back. He felt sweat dripping and kept getting chills along with waves of heat. God, he just wanted to stop feeling sick and he cursed himself for being so stupid.

"Do you want a blanket?" Bulma's voice spoke softly.

He wiped his nose, which was dripping as much as his mouth and nodded. He felt his loved one leave his side and he tried to relax his shaking muscles.

Bulma entered the living room and found Krillen draped over Yamcha's back as the two of them snored loudly. She rolled her blue eyes and found a blanket for Vegeta. Returning to him, she found him in the same position, but asleep. Biting her lip, she decided to move him onto his side, but worried about waking him. Much to her relief she managed to pull him over onto his side and placed some towels under his head without him even stirring. She wanted to stay near him, but knew that he would be all right. Turning to leave, she glanced at his pale, sleeping features and sighed. He always looked so lovely while he slept. Turning off the lights and closing the door halfway, she left him to sleep.

He woke up to a splitting headache, but much to his relief, darkness. Shifting on the uncomfortable floor, he gazed toward the crack of the partly opened door and realized he was in the bathroom. His stomach kept leaping and it felt like sour acid was settled in his chest. He groaned miserably and sat up, feeling the room spin slightly.

He no longer felt as drunk, but he could barely remember anything that happened during the night. With much of a struggle, he got to his feet, seeing that he was still in his black shirt and khaki pants. His shoes were gone and he stood on the cold floor with white socks. As soon as he stood, his stomach clenched and his face was back in the toilet.

Bulma sat in the kitchen next to the living room drinking a coffee and eating a bagel. She heard a groan from the bathroom and then the sound of vomiting again. She sighed and picked up her newspaper.

She awoke that morning around 10:30 a.m. and made her way downstairs. Krillen and Yamcha had slept in until 12:00 before waking and promptly throwing up themselves. They decided to leave about a half hour later with the old pervert Roshi and the house was instantly quiet again. It was 1:15 now and it seemed that Vegeta was awake and probably feeling quite ill.

He staggered into the kitchen and she forced back a pitied laugh. His hair was a mess and he was so pale. Broken blood vessels were all over his face, especially under his eyes, and he looked exhausted. He slumped down in a chair across from her and eyed her bagel.

"Hungry?" She asked, waving the food before him.

She saw him hold back a gag and brought the bagel back down.

"Did everyone leave?"

Her blue hair shook as she nodded.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself last night," Bulma laughed.

Vegeta gave her a darkened gaze. "What did I do?"

She shrugged and told him about him dancing around with Krillen and Yamcha and various other deeds he attempted. He gave a light laugh and shook his head. Her blue eyes bore into him and she placed her bagel down on her plate.

"You also said that you were going to retire."

Vegeta felt is stomach drop. For some reason, these words sounded quite familiar….and quite accurate. He had said that, didn't he? He wanted to say that he was just bitter at the whole Cell game experience, but he knew that it was more. He knew that he was telling the truth, and indeed, was not going to fight anymore. He pondered this, and realized more and more that there was really no point in training. A black hole suddenly seemed to appear at his feet and a slow, cold anxiety began to creep through his bones.

Bulma stared at him as his face became instantly paler and the same, lost expression appeared on his features.

"Well, you were drunk," she said, "so don't look too much into it."

"No," Vegeta's scratchy voice replied. "I was correct in that. It's true. I….I won't fight anymore."

Bulma watched Vegeta with a numbing cold that filled her senses. This was not Vegeta. This was not the saiyajin that she had learned to love.

"Look," she spoke slowly. "I know you are upset by Goku's death. I know that your experience in helping Gohan defeat Cell was shocking to you and everyone else. Admitting defeat is hard to handle, but it's no reason to throw away everything you live for. You-"

"Stop it!" Vegeta yelled, standing suddenly. "You don't get it! I am serious! Why should I fight? Why should I train? I'll never get another chance to fight Kakerotto! I'll never be able to show that I am the Prince of all Saiyajins by proving my strength against him! He defeated me on earth, he turned super-saiyajin before I did, he defeated Frieza, and now his son has surpassed me in strength!"

His face was red and he seemed unable to control his shaking hands. Bulma watched in awe as waves of anger, anguish, and defeat covered his features. The strength that emanated from him suddenly seemed to vanish and he slouched over the table.

"He put his hand on the side of Cell, giving a knowing look that made everyone feel at ease," Vegeta explained quietly, Bulma hanging onto his every word. "He teleported the android without fear and allowed himself to get destroyed along with the monster. Without any fear he tried to save earth and died.…he died because of my pride." His voice was almost a whisper now. "I helped destroy one of the last saiyajins. And now I am the only one left. I am the saiyajin prince of a dead race; a nearly extinct species, and I helped it happen."

He slumped back in his chair, his head low and one hand to the side of his face. Bulma felt her lip begin to quiver and she stood. His mind was made. He decided that he could no longer be the confident, warrior that he once was. He was missing the one thing in his life to keep him training. He was missing his determination, and his determination was Goku.

Walking behind him, she placed her hand on his shoulder to feel him trembling. A few tears fell, but she could think of nothing to help him with. This decision was his own, and he had to decide what path to follow now.

_Ok, ok, not the most happy ending, but what can I say? I really do want to make another chapter after this one, but I have no idea what it should be about. So how about this, if you want a chapter, or tid bit, to be written, just let me know what you want to read. I would love to hear what ideas you have or what you would want to see, so review and let me know. So, if there is going to be another chapter, I don't know when it will be up, but make sure and read and review. It will probably be around the Buu saga, or the time before it, and I hope it will be funnier, but as of now, I have no idea._


	5. Bad luck Saiyajin

Finally, another chapter, I know. I'm glad to see that people are reading and leaving good, helpful comments. I'd like to thank Deep Damnation for some good suggestions and for lending good ideas. Ok, so this next chapter takes place about a few months to maybe a year after the Cell games. It's probably one of the most ridiculous chapters I have ever written. There will be a reference from the manga/anime "Love Hina" so don't freak out when you recognize a scene from this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. I'm just a huge Vegeta fan and to release my obsessive tendencies of him, I'm writing this non-profit story for reading audiences. I also do not own ideas from "Love Hina." That belongs to Ken Akamatsu.

Chapter 5

Bulma sighed. God, she was so bored! She had no one to really talk to or visit. Trunks couldn't even talk yet except for a few syllables, she certainly didn't want to hang out with Yamcha, Krillin, or the old pervert Roshi. She couldn't talk to Chi-Chi. Bulma found that she could barely look her friend in the face, ever since she had slapped Vegeta and screamed such cruel things at him. And Vegeta! Sigh….he was like talking to a brick wall now. An empty shell had replaced her once arrogant prince and all he did was stare blankly at walls or a fuzzy TV, no emotion on his face at all.

He had gotten drunk one time after the Cell Games, promised to never fight again, and he truly hadn't. About two days after that incident he walked into the gravity machine, stood completely silent in the middle for about ten minutes, then turned around and exited. He hadn't been in it since.

Bulma sighed again and leaned over the kitchen table. She could see the back of Vegeta's spiky hair lying across the couch, but other than that, there was no more movement. He had just…given up. What was the use of training if there was no one to fight? A saiyajin always needed an opponent, even if that saiyajin hated someone as badly as Vegeta hated Goku. But as Bulma thought of this over the nearing end of the year, she realized that Vegeta might have thought of Goku more than just a rival who needed to be killed. Perhaps he enjoyed Goku's little taunts and easy-going attitude. She knew she certainly missed his goofy grin and dopey laugh. When Goku was around, you just felt…safe. Plus, Vegeta was now the very last full-blooded saiyajin. How lonely, Bulma thought to herself. She had no idea what she would do if she were the last human ever. The mere thought made her shiver.

A ring at the doorbell shook her from her thoughts. Walking down stairs she could here Master Roshi's annoying voice. She rolled her eyes and opened her door to see him, Yamcha, Krillin, Puar, Oolong, and surprisingly Roshi's nasty old sister Baba floating on her glass ball.

"Hey, everyone!" Bulma said in surprise. "What's up?"

Krillin and Yamcha grinned.

"It's New Year's weekend!" Yamcha crowed. "We're going to the festivals in Little Ukiyo, and you're going with!"

Bulma's eye twitched in annoyance. What they all meant by this was that she did happen to like her liquor, and they wanted to spend an entire night getting wasted. She glanced up the stairs and quietly joined her friends out on the porch.

"Listen," she said. "I don't know if I should go out partying. My parents are out of town and I don't exactly want to leave Trunks with Vegeta."

They looked a bit surprised at first. Krillin raised a skeptical eyebrow. "What, is Vegeta sick or something?"

"He's not being abusive or something is he?" Yamcha shouted.

Bulma brought her hands up quickly to quiet her dumb ex-boyfriend and shook her head. "No, no, nothing like that! He's just…he's just kinda of out of it….still. I just don't want to leave Trunks unsupervised."

Master Roshi frowned. "How can a saiyajin like him be so inactive now?"

Bulma sighed and shrugged.

"Well, you're still going," Yamcha said smugly. "Vegeta and Trunks can come, too!"

Bulma laughed, as did the others. "Oh, I don't think he would enjoy the festivities. Besides…eh…" she couldn't think of any other excuse for him to not go. Maybe it would be better if he finally got out. She was interrupted from her thoughts as Baba cleared her throat.

"I'm a bit parched, Bulma. Would you be so kind as to get me some tea?"

Bulma scowled at the little witch but forced a tolerant smile. "Of course, come in, all of you."

She led them to the upstairs kitchen. Vegeta still had not moved but made no action to leave or turn around and speak to the guests. She caught Krillen and Yamcha scowling in his direction and rolled her blue eyes. She went to the cabinet to pull out some green tea, but her eyes narrowed angrily as there was none in the upstairs kitchen. She turned to Baba.

"I'll have to go downstairs to get it. I'll be right back."

The witch gave an audible sigh and scowled. Bulma turned and walked away muttering about "dirty old hags" and "grumpy witches." She went to the kitchen downstairs and found a plentiful box of many different teas. She made a mental note to remind her mom to not keep moving items around the house so she couldn't find them later. Huffing back upstairs with the box she entered the kitchen again and was quite shocked to see all of her guests surrounding Vegeta on the couch. She slowly walked into the main part of the living room and peeked over the couch.

Vegeta was sitting up and staring at Baba's glowing ball with much interest, as were the others. The little witch waved her hands in front of the misty ball and "oooohed" and "ahhhed" as she gazed into it. Even Trunks quietly sat on the floor, his blue eyes peering into the glass ball.

"What's going-"

"Ssssshhhh!"

Baba looked at Vegeta with great interest and he cocked his head to the side. The other six guests leaned forward, excited to see something in the glass ball, but all that could be seen were dark clouds of black and gray.

"I've never seen so many," Baba muttered in awe.

"So many…what?" Bulma practically whispered.

"Spirits!" Baba croaked. The whole group jumped at her sudden outburst. "It seems that your lover here has an enormous quantity of bad luck surrounding him. Spirits, dark ghosts….plain bad luck."

The room was silent for a moment, and then Bulma scoffed. "Ghosts? Spirits? Puh-lease! Everyone knows that when someone dies there spirit goes to King Yemma and then into the other world. Spirits don't-"

"Excuse me Miss!" Baba yelled up at the blue haired genius. "These are no ordinary spirits, I would know! They were created as spirits. They are a particularly nasty bunch. I have no idea where he would have picked up so many. Some people are just unfortunate I guess."

Bulma looked at Vegeta to see what his reaction was. He looked shocked! He actually seemed to be turning pale, but at the same time, he was extremely interested. Bulma snickered and slapped Vegeta's arm.

"You don't actually believe this, do you?"

Vegeta's dark eyes looked at her, then to Baba's ball, then back up to her. A somewhat sheepish grin appeared on his face and he shrugged. Bulma laughed in disbelief. She knew Vegeta was smart enough to not fall for this witch's hooey. What was his deal?

"Ok, so if these "bad luck spirits" are following him, why isn't he always falling down stairs, or almost choking on food, or tripping and other such things?"

Everyone turned to Baba and the sly witch smiled and pushed her black hat out of her eyes. "Because these spirits are so powerful that they need not deal with such petty crimes. They go after the much larger incidents in life."

"Like what?" Vegeta spoke up, surprising everyone with his curiosity.

"Well, name something bad that's happened in your life."

Everyone became quiet again. Something bad that happened in Vegeta's life? That was practically an everyday thing.

"Well, first, my planet exploded. Actually, before that, I was sold off to Frieza AND THEN my planet was destroyed."

Bulma held back an angry snarl as Baba gave her an "I told you so" expression.

"Well, that almost happened to earth on several occasions," Bulma shot back.

"Almost," Oolong muttered.

Bulma slapped the pig upside his head angrily. "I didn't ask for commentary!"

"And then what?" Baba asked the saiyajin sitting before her.

Vegeta looked thoughtful for a moment and uncharacteristically brought a finger to his mouth as he reminisced. "Well, life at Frieza's base was shit….like everyday. But then I escaped with Nappa and Radditz!" He said, pointing out that that was a good point in his life.

"And then?"

Vegeta blinked and slowly scowled. "Then I came to earth."

Baba nodded. "And you were defeated."

Everyone around him scooted away as he seemed to burn with anger.

"And then?"

"Then I went to Namek to get the dragonballs."

"Did you get them?"

Vegeta bit his lip angrily. "No." He said smoothly.

"Yeah, and plus, he got his ass kicked by the Ginyu Force, too." Krillin added.

Vegeta raised a fist. "Hey, I'm the one who killed Guldo, Jeice, and Burter!"

"Yeah, and then you fought Frieza," Yamcha blurted.

Vegeta sent an icy glare and the human quickly shut up. Krillen shifted uncomfortably and looked into Baba's ball.

"We won't go there," Bulma said.

Vegeta sat with his usual blank expression for a bit before pointing out that he had finally achieved super-saiyajin.

"Yes, but it took three years to accomplish, whereas it took Gohan one," Master Roshi cut in. Vegeta stared forward with an expression of utmost hatred on his face but said nothing.

"Then the androids came, yes?" Baba continued.

Vegeta looked at her and nodded. "Yes, I completely annihilated android 19."

Baba smiled sweetly. "And in all your glory at becoming a super-saiyajin and amazing power….you promptly got your arm broken and you were defeated by Android 18."

Vegeta made the action to get off the couch and punt the little hag across the room but Bulma put a calming hand on his shoulder. He managed to relax slightly but he was pissed.

"Yeah, and jeeze," Krillen said. "Then Piccolo got stronger than you when he fused with Kami."

Vegeta glared at him. "Yeah, I totally kicked Cell's ass after the hyperbolic time training room."

"Until you let him absorb 18," Krillen replied bravely.

"Oh, and then at the Cell games…well, none of us had much luck there," Yamcha said. "Are those spirits contagious?"

Baba snickered and shook her head no. "And if I can remember correctly," she continued, "your son died during the battle?" All eyes in the room fell on Vegeta and he kept his expression blank as he nodded. "And then your one attack against him failed, Gohan had to protect you, Goku died, and here we are now."

Vegeta bit his lip angrily. He never thought of himself as having such bad luck. The weak human Krillen seemed to be more of an unlucky specimen, but now that he looked back, his life was pretty shitty. He was only prince of his race for about five years and then lived as a slave for the majority of his life. His one chance of getting revenge against Frieza was ripped from him by the third-class baka Kakerotto, and then his plan to defeat this rival was stolen when the idiot went and got himself blown up, leaving Vegeta as the last full-blooded saiyajin.

The prince sighed and lay back down across the couch. "Well, good. We pretty much covered everything that sucked in my life, you can go on your way now."

The witch growled at his rudeness.

"Well, is there anything you can do, Baba?" Oolong asked.

The witch clasped her hands together. "There is nothing I can do….but perhaps….well, there are several festivities going on tonight as we all know for the upcoming New Year. I suggest a good old, traditional Japanese spirit cleansing!"

Yamcha shot up and was on his feet in a flash. "Yeah! Vegeta's never done anything of earth tradition. Going to a Japanese New Year's celebration is a great idea."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "I don't think so."

"Come on, Vegeta," Krillen said. "Some people think that spirit cleansing and bad luck prayers are stupid, but if you really believe, you're luck could change. Who knows, maybe Goku will come back and fight you in a few years."

The room broke out laughing except for Vegeta who rolled his eyes at the human's stupidity. Bulma placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Look, you don't have to go to just get you "soul cleansed" or other such nonsense," she said, casting an arrogant smirk at Baba. "But you should at least get out and do something. Seeing some Japanese traditions could be good for you."

Vegeta lay against the cushions and crossed his arms, deciding whether he should go or not. Before he knew it, Krillen, Yamcha, and Master Roshi started pushing him back and forth on the couch telling him to go and encouraging him to have a good time. These humans were too insane! He leapt from the couch and brushed himself off angrily.

"OK! God, you'd think that you fools actually wanted me to go or something," he growled sarcastically. "I'll go, I'll go, just don't ever touch me again."

The living room cheered, and before he knew it, he was actually dressed in Japanese attire. He felt his face grow hot as he stood in, what he thought, a ridiculous brown robe. It was quite warm, but he felt like an idiot. He had to wear strange socks called "tabbi" socks and large wooden sandals. The robe around him was something called a kimono and it was plain brown cotton and was tied by a beige cloth called an obi.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Bulma. She was the one who dressed him and he was going to give her one hell of a screaming at if she or the other fools dared laugh at him. The large Japanese fan in his hand flicked against his hip as he swung it back and forth impatiently.

"Woman!" He yelled up the stairs. "What's taking so long? I thought-"

He was quickly silenced as a brightly colored Goddess appeared in his sight. Bulma stood at the top of the stairs, her blue hair in a gorgeous messy bun at the top of her head. A pair of chopsticks stuck from the aqua locks. Her lips were a ruby red and she wore blue eye shadow, intensifying her cerulean eyes even more. The kimono was long and flowing, made of silk and covered in blues, greens, and various other cool colors. Fish and water were sewn across. Her skin practically sparkled as she clip-clopped sown the stairs with her wooden sandals.

She hit the base of the stairs and smiled at Vegeta. She saw his shocked expression that he quickly hid when she appeared at the stairs. Vegeta looked at the beauty before him and was struck speechless. Bulma was always beautiful in his eyes, but she was just irresistible now. He almost considered hauling her upstairs and laying it on her right then, but he pushed down his desire for her and kept his cool. She slid her arm into his while Trunks was held in the other and he forced an eye roll.

"You look nice," Bulma flirted.

Vegeta gave a quick humph and smiled. "And you look much less ugly than usual."

Bulma laughed and the two exited the house. It was nighttime and a bit chilly outside, but the two were quite bundled up.

"How are we getting to this ceremony?" Vegeta asked.

"Trolley. There is a trolley at this time of year to take people back and forth from West City to the mountain area, Little Ukiyo."

The saiyajin prince wasn't exactly sure what a trolley was, but he put his faith in the woman that she knew where they were going. He'd tried public transportation before and wasn't too fond of it. These damned humans staring at his hair was quite annoying, but he'd tolerate it on the way to the ceremony. He just didn't really feel like getting into a fight with Bulma that night.

It was a half hour ride to the outskirts of the city. Vegeta had flown past these mountain villages before but paid no notice. Now he sat next Bulma on a bus-like automobile with many other happy humans dressed as they were. He didn't feel as ridiculous then, but he still felt a bit uneasy dressing like the foolish earthlings. He really had no interest in human traditions or ceremonies, but finally getting outside was nice. He hadn't really done too many activities in about year. Bulma sat next to him, cradling the almost two-year-old Trunks who was wrapped in a colorful Japanese blanket.

"Why do you celebrate the new year?" Vegeta asked as the trolley bumped up a large hill.

Bulma smiled and cooed at little Trunks who clapped his hands happily. "It's just tradition. We're not the only country, though. Each country in the world has its own traditions and celebrations."

Vegeta just looked at her and then glanced away. The answer was simple, she could have merely said, "we're humans and we throw a party for anything, as long as there's liquor."

They arrived to an area that was blinding and flashing with colorful lights. Vegeta was speechless again as people of all ages wearing kimonos and Japanese style clothing ran about playing games, shooting off fireworks, and sipped wines and sakes from glasses. Music echoed throughout the wooded area and crowds moved in groups watching entertainment such as dances, puppet shows, and so much more. Bulma took his arm.

"There are the others!"

With much disdain he was led away from the blinding entrance of the brightly lit village and toward the fools that were at his home earlier. Even Gohan stood among them and smiled when he saw Vegeta and Bulma approach. The other men were also dressed in the brown kimonos and Roshi was drinking deeply from a sake bottle.

"Wow!" Krillen cheered. "You two look great!"

Vegeta felt his cheeks redden at the compliment. He was not there to look great. He would do this stupid cleansing thing and leave as soon as possible. He glanced over and caught Yamcha ogling Bulma. A quick growl put a stop to that.

"Baba said that we should meet over at the Takanaka Temple," Master Roshi instructed.

The large group made there way into the busy street crowded with people having great fun. Vegeta couldn't help but look around curiously at all the games being played and the entertainment. He had always been a curious saiyajin. He remembered he had to shake the habit of asking "why, why, why, Why, Why, WHY?" all the time when he was younger. Slaps from his father, Nappa, Frieza, and other superiors were not a fun deal.

"So, explain this to me, woman," Vegeta said without much enthusiasm, even though he was quite interested in this whole spirit thing.

He was not one to believe in such things usually. But in all his space travel and planet visiting, he'd heard of so many different tales of religions, ghost, spirits, and more otherworldly things. He highly doubted that a group of rebellious demons had decided to follow him around…but that would explain a lot of his bad luck. Although, he also understood that much of his bad luck was brought on himself.

Bulma cleared her throat and smiled as she walked next to him holding Trunks. "There are many Japanese customs during many holidays. Around New Years it is said that people should "cleanse" their souls and luck and start anew with the New Year. You know, "in the with new, out with the old." Sometimes people have Bonenkai, which is a year forgetting gathering, mainly taking place at home and cleaning and paying debts off and things like that." She shifted Trunks to her other arm. "Now New Year's Eve, or O-Misoka, is a very important day of just getting rid of bad luck. People all over visit temples and shrines and stuff and hear a bell toll 108 times, to get rid of human problems and mistakes. The New Year is also a good time to not only resolve your own problems, but connect with others by giving small gifts like poems, or toshidama jewels or coins wrapped in really nice paper," she explained with a cough.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and trudged alongside her. The others were talking excitedly behind them.

"I'm not exactly sure what we'll see in the temple," Bulma continued. "But don't fret or worry about anything. I don't believe in haunting ghosts and you shouldn't either. Just let them do whatever goofy-assed thing they'll do and then we can go have fun later."

Vegeta smiled. He always liked Bulma's down-to-earth views on everything. He wasn't worried, though. He was just mildly interested in these weird human rituals. He heard the others behind him become excited as a large jagged temple came into view. Vegeta had seen structures looking like this one nearby his own home. Even Kakerotto's house was somewhat similar in design. A large crowd gathered around and many small children were wrapping small white papers onto the trees outside. Yamcha ran up and pushed a coin into Vegeta's hand.

"If you make a wish and throw it into that pond over there, it will come true!"

Vegeta scoffed and looked at his blue haired angel. She shrugged and grinned. "It couldn't hurt."

He sighed and walked to the small puddle. He saw Gohan whisper into his palm and he smiled and tossed his coin into the water.

"Go ahead, Vegeta. Wish those bad spirits away."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at the naïve boy. "I do not have bad luck spirits!"

The crowd around him snickered and moved past the wild-haired saiyajin. He turned red and brought the coin toward his mouth as if he was going to whisper in its ear.

"Let me beat Kakerotto some day."

He tossed the golden coin into the water and watched it shimmer all the way down to the bottom. He found several hands around him and was surprised to see the group tugging him toward the flat trees in front of the temple. A small smiling monk handed the saiyajin a piece of soft cloth and a pen. Vegeta looked at the items in his hand in confusion and glanced at Bulma blinking.

"You write a wish or goal on the paper and tie it to the tree," the blue haired woman said.

He craned his head to see what she was writing. Her eyes narrowed and she quickly turned away with a childish pout. He scowled and turned back to his own blank tie. He knew that the other warriors would be able see what he wrote when he hung it on the tree and he really didn't want these fools to see his wish. He looked at the others writing on their paper and a sly smile crept on his face. He took his pen and wrote in Saiyajin.

"I wish to defeat Kakerotto."

He smirked coolly and promptly tied the sheet to the tree. He saw the others squinting at the foreign writing and he slowly turned with a wave of his hand.

"It's in saiyajin," he said simply.

After that, he found himself being led into the giant temple looming before them. He sighed and followed the humans….pig and cat. The inside of this structure was darkly lit, a warm red light illuminating everything strangely. The place was virtually empty save that of a small woman wearing a baggy white shirt and large red pants. Her hair was chin length and black, matching her dark eyes. She silently knelt on an upraised box covered with a rug, candles surrounding her and flickering as the guests entered. She was about thirty, but quite petite and small.

"Good evening," her shrill voice purred. "Who is need of my help or advice?"

Vegeta leaned over to mutter in Bulma's ear, "If she really was an all mystical psychic, she'd know that I'm the one."

Bulma growled at his rudeness and shoved him forward. He heard the snickers and giggles behind him and whipped around.

"Quiet! I don't need—"

"Please maintain hushed vocals," she mused with a small smile. Vegeta glared at her as she ordered him around. "Now, please sit before me."

The prince hesitated and then moved to kneel before her. He felt somewhat ridiculous sitting on his knees in the brown kimono before the so-called mystic temple priestess. She raised a narrow, bony hand and swept some black hair from her black eyes and peered at the stranger before her. She then reached into her deep pocket and pulled out a white, shining dust. Catching him off guard she quickly blew the powder in his face, resulting in spastic coughing. Again, the people behind him snickered.

"What the hell?" Vegeta snapped as he wiped some of the white off his face.

Without a change of expression the woman then took out an old, glazed mirror and investigated for a bit…before she promptly broke it over Vegeta's head. It didn't hurt, but it definitely took him by surprise. He placed a hand through his hair and stared at her before screaming out, "What are you doing? If I were somebody else that would have killed me!"

She raised a calmed finger and smiled devilishly. "Ah, but I knew that you were no ordinary man. Not even a man, actually, you are one from a different section of the universe."

Silence hummed throughout the room, the only thing that was audible were cheerful screeches outside at the fair. The priestess reached down and picked up six pieces that were scattered from the mirror. She peered into them with much concentration.

"Each of these pieces represents the spirits that surround you. They seem quite old….they've been with you since birth. You were born with much bad luck unfortunately."

Bulma scoffed in the corner and she received a cat-like glare from the priestess. The boys around her quietly laughed at her as she blushed. Vegeta moped as the woman continued.

"A routine spirit exorcism is all that is needed."

The room broke out with "WHATS" and gasps. An exorcism. Vegeta, having no religious background was left clueless.

"It's ok," the small woman purred. "If you do not understand, you will soon. These spirits do seem somewhat powerful. Your bad luck is quite strong. A few quick spells of old shall cure you."

Bulma felt her stomach churning. Surely he wasn't being followed by bad luck spirits. This was all just speculation and pointless nonsense. She saw Vegeta slowly turn to her, a questioning expression on his face. She lowered her eyebrows and made herself believe that no harm would come form this. The silly woman would probably just throw some more dust in his face, break more things over his head, and chant some spells. She smiled and nodded reassuringly to him.

The woman called a servant into the room. A minute or two passed and then a small boy walked into the room holding one big-ass sword.

"Here you are Lady Kira."

"What is that?" Bulma shrieked, pointing at the large weapon.

This Lady Kira smiled sweetly and held the thing before her. "Why….it's a sword of course."

Bulma felt her annoyance rise against this foolish little woman. An aura of angry energy seemed to engulf her and Yamcha, Krillen, Gohan, and Master Roshi drew away from her. Puar fearfully clung to Yamcha's shoulder and Oolong ran behind Master Roshi's leg. They'd seen Bulma get into catfights before and it was not a pretty sight.

Lady Kira gripped the sword and stood. She clunked away on her wooden shoes toward the end of the dark room. Vegeta stared at her with confusion. Was this psycho woman planning to attack him or something? She proved that she knew of his power with the mirror, so she should have known that he could easily protect himself from a sword attack.

"This attack…no…cure, that I'm about to do will create a blast of positive energy that will be aimed at you, yet it will only affect the demons around you. You see, this attack only affects evil."

And with that she lifted the sword, bringing forth a bizarre energy to the center of the weapon. She rushed forward, her black hair flying wildly as Vegeta cringed. Bulma quickly handed Trunks to Yamcha and ran up behind him.

"Wait!" She screamed. "Vegeta isn't exactly-"

Before she could finish the sentence telling Lady Kira that Vegeta wasn't exactly one of great love or kindness, the sword came down and a blast of white energy cut through the ground right at the two of them. Bulma squealed in terror and grabbed hold of Vegeta's arm, who was too transfixed by the strange energy to move. Something seemed to be planting his feet to the ground. The energy plowed into him and he was thrown from Bulma's grasp. There was a huge explosion and the fighters of earth coughed as dust and debris fell.

People outside grew quiet at the sudden explosion heard form the inside of the grand temple, but figured it was just a firework or something to do with the celebrations. Inside, as the dust cleared and pieces of wood and plaster fell, Vegeta sat up rubbing his head wearily. The others sat up with groans, too.

"Are you ok?" Yamcha asked the dirty prince.

He growled and nodded, standing up angrily. He moved toward the area where Lady Kira held the sword in shock. There, crouching with much embarrassment was a very naked Bulma. She clutched what remained of her once beautiful kimono and tried to cover up her more private areas. Vegeta had never see her look that angry…or sexy. His darkened gaze forced itself from the blue haired beauty on the dirty floor to the small priestess wielding the silver weapon. She smiled sweetly and brought a hand to her head.

"Oh my, if I had known that you too had enough darkness in you to take the impact, I would not have used this type of cure. I'm also new at this attack. Sometimes the energy from the sword not only takes out the evil spirits around a person…but….clothes of those standing nearby. Hee, hee."

Vegeta felt his fists tighten.

"We can try a new way of exorcism if you wish. His luck is so bad that not even this attack worked for him and everything went all wrong," Kira added brightly. She miraculously pulled more powders, mirrors, liquids, bugs, lizards, small torturing-looking tools, and other unknown objects from the pockets of her red pants. "We have good luck dust," she said throwing colored powders in his face, making him cough and sneeze. "Mirrors of divinity," she said quickly breaking more over his head. "Ah, liquid of happiness and good luck, bugs of Egypt, bringers of peace and tranquility, chameleons and newts of ancient evil stopping spirits…" she explained as she hurriedly tossed the waters and liquids on him, chucked nasty little bugs at him, tossed the lizards in his direction and finally pulling out the weird jagged tools. "I also have these. I impale you with them, cut you up, and release the evil that is within you and surrounds you," she said, grinning the entire time as she moved up to him.

Bulma stood suddenly in all her naked glory, shaking a fist at the small, black haired woman. Her face was beat red from humiliation and anger.

"Listen you! I've had enough of your hocus pocus! Everything you say is false and ridiculous nonsense! This is not how a shrine or temple works! Do you even know what you are DOING!"

Lady Kira smiled innocently, cocking her head to one side. She looked very much like Bulma's mother at that moment.

"Well, I saw something like this done in a really cool manga I read. I guess I should practice it more."

Bulma's fist tightened as she angrily closed her eyes. Without hesitating she screamed at the top of her lungs and grabbed the powders and liquids from her hands, quickly dumping them on the wretched woman.

"There! You could use some good luck now. After dealing with Bulma Briefs you're going to need it!" The naked furious woman spun to look at Vegeta. He grinned a bit in fear at her anger and stepped back slightly. Bulma slowly and gracefully strode up to the blushing men and took Trunks from Yamcha's arms. The full frontal caused blood to spurt from Roshi's nose. "Vegeta! Take me home!"

The prince snapped to attention at the demanding tones of his mate and he quickly picked up her naked form. She angrily clung to him as they blasted out the now open and dilapidated doors. The fighters that had traveled with them turned to watch them leave and then turned their attention to the mess before them. With a great sigh they decided to stay and try to help Lady Kira clean some of the wreckage. Of course, if they did anything with the wild saiyajin and psycho daughter of the Briefs, there was always hell to pay.

'_Yay! That chapter took forever! All right, I know, not one of my best. It took forever! But don't worry; the next chapter will be better hopefully. I just didn't know where to go with this one. I tried to do some research for this chapter on Japanese customs, but a lot of it was just made up by me, too, so don't take the exorcism or bad luck stuff seriously. It was all for fun. Let me know what you thought! Thanks!_


	6. What's you problem?

'Hi everyone! Sorry that it has taken so long (for me) to post this chapter. I try to avoid writing two stories at once because one of the stories usually takes much longer, but unfortunately I did. "Creatures of the Nightmare" has taken hold, but don't fret. I shall finish "Tid Bits" and it will be good, I hope. So here we go, chapter 6 of "Tid Bits." This chapter takes place about two years after the Cell saga and guess what? Vegeta is back to training again! Yay!'

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Vegeta. But I do own this fanfiction!

Chapter 6

Vegeta and Bulma lay in the grass in the backyard of Capsule Corp, staring into the bright blue sky. The hot summer sun warmed their faces as Bulma's fingers ran through her prince's long black hair. A three-year-old Trunks ran around the lawn screeching and chasing all kinds of bugs that had entered his territory. Bulma's blue eyes gazed over at her almost sleeping lover as his tan face turned up toward the sun with a rare smile on his lips.

The saiyajin had just gotten done training in the new gravity room that Bulma built for him. He had only started to use it about six months ago and it thrilled her greatly. For a whole year, after Cell was defeated and Goku died, he decided to train no more. He just wasn't the same he had been. Bulma always found herself staring into the face of a broken, lost saiyajin and not the arrogant, pride-filled prince she learned to love. He had given Trunks no attention and mostly just moped around the house. Even after Bulma built the Gravity Room to connect to the house, he simply shrugged and walked away.

Even after he willingly went with her and the others to get his luck cleansed (read previous chapter) and had a somewhat funny and bizarre encounter with weird earth customs, he returned to his usual depressed self. After the whole New Year's fiasco Bulma approached him two weeks later, feeling extremely annoyed with his attitude. She remembered it clearly as she gazed into Vegeta's peaceful features.

He had been sitting in front of the TV again, his eyes glazed and bored as he looked into the screen. Info-mmercials. How could anyone watch that? Bulma felt her anger rise as she watched him, a blank expression on his face. He wasn't doing anything with his life anymore. He threw everything away just because his opportunity to defeat Goku was taken from him. For the first year she had felt sorry for him and was able to understand his pain, but this moping about was going on far too long. He spent no time with Trunks or her! With a flurry of anger in her chest, she marched up to the couch in which Vegeta was sitting.

She grabbed the remote that lay next to him and clicked the large screen off. He barely flinched or moved, except to allow his eyebrows to lower. He didn't look at her, but stared straight ahead at the now blank screen.

"I think we need to talk," Bulma snapped.

The dark eyed saiyajin continued to stare ahead. "I think I was watching that," he said softly.

Bulma sighed and looked at him. "Oh? And what was it about?"

Vegeta's mouth twisted to the side and he slowly raised his eyes to look at the woman before him, surprised to see the anger on her face. "I think it was some kind of chainsaw/pudding maker thing."

Bulma hid a smile at his strange sense of humor and regained her annoyed expression. With her hands on her hips she stood her ground and continued to glare into him. He returned the glare and the two just stared each other down.

"What?" Vegeta finally snapped.

"No more of this," Bulma replied sharply. He cocked his head to one side in confusion. "No more sitting around, wasting your life away, and pouting as you ignore me and your son."

Vegeta's lips curled angrily but he remained silent. He pulled his feet up into an Indian-style position and crossed his arms.

"Well, nothing to say?" Bulma asked, growing even angrier at his usual stony silence. "I figured as much."

"What the hell do you want me say?" Vegeta growled.

Bulma's face turned red and she pointed a finger in his face. "I want you say something for once. My God, Vegeta! It's almost been a year and half since Cell and you haven't lifted one finger to train, or help around the house, or train your son, or even communicate with anyone anymore!"

Vegeta stood suddenly, startling Bulma with his quickness. His eyes burned with a cold rage as he glared daggers into her. For once, in a long time, she felt afraid of the alien that stood before her.

"And what should I do? Should I go hang out with your friends? Take Kakerotto's place and become the hero of a now peaceful earth while remaining weaker than his brat, Gohan? I guess I should completely change myself for all these earthlings who don't give a shit about me and become someone I'm not after years of training and achieving nothing!"

Bulma felt herself begin to shake. There was no point in arguing with him. She turned quickly and rushed from the living room, running to the downstairs kitchen and instinctively started grabbing some dishes to clean. She expected this to happen. Arguing with him did nothing. He would just return to his couch and click on the TV again.

She was shaken from her thoughts as a rough hand grabbed her arm. She dropped the plate that she had been wiping down and gasped as angry eyes met hers.

"Well?" He snarled.

Bulma tried to jerk away, but he held her tight. Pushing her fear down she looked deep into the dark brown eyes that once held a unique pride. There was nothing there now but a cold emptiness.

"Why don't you want people to care for you? Why don't you want to open up to anyone? Don't you care for Trunks…or me?"

He was really getting frustrated now with all her questioning. Why humans needed to be so "in your face" all the time was an annoying mystery to him, and this particular female always felt the need to bicker at him. He released her arm as she continued.

"Why can't you just allow yourself to relax around people for once? Why can't you just be a fighter who protects others?" He cringed. She had no idea. "No one around here expects you to become a happy-going, love life, cheery person, but at least become alive again. Just because your opportunity to defeat Goku was taken away, you don't need to-"

"Kakerotto! You think this is all about him?" Vegeta hollered getting in her face. Bulma backed up against a cabinet behind her. His eyes flashed angrily and the blue-haired woman saw him beginning to shake from barely concealed rage. "This is not all about him. For the past year and half I have been thinking. I've been thinking about how much my…"

His angry face suddenly flashed confusion and he slowly backed away. His trembling hadn't stopped, but he turned away and began to walk out of the kitchen. A small hand grabbed his solid arm and he allowed himself to stop. Vegeta couldn't face her, though. He was about to say something that he would regret and needed to leave.

"You've been thinking about what?"

Vegeta sighed and slowly shook his head. "Let go or I will force you off."

Bulma closed in and wrapped her arms around her strong fighter.

"You just need to let go," she whispered as she pressed her face against his back. "You just need to let everything out. I assure you that you will feel better. Please Vegeta."

The saiyajin normally would have shoved the small woman off of him and stormed from the room, but over the past year he felt his will power slip. His once strong mental barrier was breaking from all the stress he was putting himself through. But it was so hard. He could never talk about his emotions. He was never given the chance to cry, or laugh, or complain, or care for others for so many years with Frieza's careful watch. It seemed almost impossible to allow himself to speak to Bulma, but maybe she was right. Maybe he would feel better. Of course, he could always feel much worse after, but what did he have to lose. He was on a permanent wave of depression so maybe he could talk to her about it.

Sighing again Vegeta removed Bulma's arms from around his waist and turned to face her.

"Sit."

Bulma's blue eyes widened and she quickly pulled up to two chairs from the table. Then she glanced at them and shook her head.

"The living room is better."

Vegeta allowed a small smile to pass his lips as his cheery mate bounded from the kitchen and upstairs to the large room Vegeta had once been sitting in. The two plopped down on the couch and the small saiyajin lay on his back, his head resting on the arm cushion. Bulma laughed as she sat next to him.

"I'm not a psychiatrist you know."

Vegeta shrugged. "If you want to pick through my head, then I'm going to treat you like one." And with that he swung his feet up so they rested in her lap.

Bulma laughed again and patted his legs. Vegeta was comfortable, but also, he didn't want to look her right in her eyes. He felt an uneasy tension gnawing at his stomach and he shifted nervously. Bulma cocked her head to one side and waited for him to proceed, but after a few minutes nothing happened. Vegeta strung his fingers together and lifted his head.

"Do you want me to begin?"

Bulma gave him a lopsided grin and nodded slowly. One finely sculpted eyebrow rose and Vegeta's head fell back onto the cushion. He hated "spilling his guts." He tried to figure out the best way to begin his woes and realized that perhaps it was a stupid idea to agree to talk to her. His fingers fidgeted more and he sighed.

"It just sucks," he said, surprising Bulma. " I've been thinking about how much my life sucks. I don't expect you to understand, but….well, try." His dark eyes stared at the white ceiling. "I went through a lot on Frieza's base. All soldiers were not allowed to show emotion, but he especially didn't want me to. I was taken from my planet at a young age before I could experience the true ways of the saiyajin. I didn't really have a chance to learn differently than what Frieza taught me. Even Nappa told me that. He had enough balls to tell me that I didn't fully understand the ways of true life and understanding because I had been under Freiza's wing for so long. And as much as it pissed me off, as I grew older, I realized I wasn't the same as him or Radditz. I was different. I was crueler, darker, colder….I WAS Frieza.

"So, I grew up wearing the name of the Saiyajins on my sleeve. Knowing that I was different and knowing that I was their prince was all my determination. Everything I fought for was in their name because that was the only thing I could grasp. Defeating Frieza, becoming a super-saiyajin, ruling as I was supposed to…that was my life. That was my plan. But then…everything….just...went to shit."

Bulma stared at the upturned face of Vegeta. She wished he would sit up and talk to her, but if this was easier for him so be it. But she was shocked so far. She had never known that he saw himself as different to all the other saiyajins. She had assumed that he was just like them. He continued on about his utter defeat as Kakerotto ascended to super-saiyajin as he lay buried in the dirt. She felt his pain as he described his mortification at the fact that a third-class had beaten the creature responsible for the death of his race and planet and made him a slave for so many years. But she had already known all this.

"Why didn't give up like you are now?" Bulma asked, knowing that her words were harsh. "Even when Goku defeated Frieza and you…well…died, you still came back with a vengeance. You still fought. Why stop now and give up everything?"

Vegeta didn't grow angry by this question or reply coldly. He lay there for a moment as he blinked at the ceiling. He tried to find the right words. Slowly sitting up he sat next to Bulma's side and stared at the ground.

"It's hard to explain," he said softly. "There are so many reasons, I don't know where to start."

Bulma draped her arm around his shoulder and gave a squeeze. "Just try. I think I'm smart enough," she said with a laugh. Vegeta smiled slightly and then raised his head to look at the far wall.

"I let Cell transform," he said. Bulma could feel her anger begin to rise as an image of Chi-Chi slapping her love in the face appeared. "I allowed him to become stronger because of my own ego. And then he beat me. After training so hard I was so stupid as to allow him to win. I should have finished it. I should have-"

"It's in the past. What's done is done," Bulma soothed. She could sense Vegeta getting upset and she tried to comfort him more.

Taking a deep breath, Vegeta continued. "And he killed Kakerotto. Not only him, either…but Trunks, too. And then Gohan transformed. An eleven-year-old became a super-saiyajin two. It was all too much. I just felt everything…crash. I hovered in the air after I fired the one blast that helped kill Cell, and my universe crashed in that instant. I felt a gaping hole open within me. A deep horror crept through me. It was a feeling I had felt everyday I woke up on Frieza's ship or at his base. This gnawing feeling of unexplainable dread sat within me every time I even thought about fighting again or training. Any time I even imagined facing another in battle again, I felt sick to my stomach, like I might die right there. And then it just got worse. Just like with Frieza, I expected to die at any moment. I felt like something bad would occur at any given second.

"And even worse, my obsession to defeat Kakerotto has grown since he has died and I KNOW he won't be coming back ever, and that is what scares me, too. This obsessive nature of mine is consuming me and I feel anxious, tired, depressed, and I feel as if I could go crazy any second. I have these constant images of defeating Kakerotto in several ways. I see these absurd scenarios of me winning against him, but I know it will never happen now. It was like that with Frieza. I had these obsessive visions of tearing him apart; standing over him and destroying all the evil, horrible things he stood for. And now, I'm beginning to feel these fears all over again. I just can't shake these panicky feeling of dread as images of Kakerotto and fighting enter my head. I am torn. I want to go and fight him, tear him apart…..and yet...I just want to see him again. He was the first person who was kind to me. I cried to him when I died. He treated me as an equal as opposed to slave scum or an arrogant psycho. I'm just so confused…I just…."

Bulma nodded and rubbed his back. She understood what he was saying and understood.

"You're having anxiety," she said simply. He smirked and looked away.

"I know. It sounds absurd. All this shit I have been through and I'm defeated by weak anxiety attacks." He shook his head.

Bulma reached over and cupped his chin, pulling his head to look at her. "And guilt. Deep down you like Goku."

Vegeta blanched and slid away from her. "You psycho! Don't be stupid!"

Bulma smiled sweetly and scooted closer. "You see Goku as a friend and you're guilty that he's dead. But no one saw this coming, Vegeta. Don't feel bad at all that Goku isn't back. HE chose to not come back. We wished him back, but he selfishly stayed away. Now you….you'd be back in a second, 'cuz you love me and Trunks."

She threw herself around a blushing red Vegeta and laughed as he tried to throw her off. The two tickled and squirmed as Bulma attacked him. After a few minutes Bulma lay panting against Vegeta as they lay on the couch together. He hadn't denied that he wouldn't come back for the two of them and she smiled.

"Vegeta," she breathed into his chest. "I want you to understand that these feelings come and go. They won't last forever if you decide to stop them. Only you control your life. If you want to sit around and let this anxiety and defeat eat away at you, then that will happen." Her sparkling blue eyes rose up to meet his dark brown ones. "But you are Vegeta. You are one arrogant, strong-willed, thickheaded saiyajin bastard and I know that you will not waste your life away. You never did before and you won't now. Instead of allowing this obsession to take over, put your mind to other things. Try something new. It's about time you start settling down on earth. You can't just dwell on horrible things that could happen, because that's life. See Goku as a man who was a friendly rival who is gone for now. See your life on Frieza's base as a distant dream that no longer controls you. See me now. See Trunks now. See all the others now. And be hopeful for the future."

She placed her head back down on his chest and sighed. She could feel his deep breaths and then the touch of his hand on her back. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"It'll take time, but….I'll try," he said lightly.

"It does take time, but take it slow. Take everything slow and begin all over again. The first thing to do is just get back to a nice normal life again."

She lifted her head again to see a smiling handsome prince looking back at her. She leaned forward and the two kissed, sharing the first intimate touch in about a year.

And that is where it ended. So, here the two were now, about six months after the argument/makeup and she had never seen Vegeta happier. It was hard for him to begin training again, and there were a few meltdowns here and there, but his anxiety and fear grew less and less. Bulma was there by his side the whole time, and now he was back, but different. He was more compassionate and caring. He had allowed himself to relax and was learning more and more about the ways of earth and the ways of a good life.

He had only trained for about two hours and then, surprisingly, greeted her outside where she had been laying in her bikini and tanning while Trunks played around in the grass. He was somewhat disappointed, because he really wanted to do more than lay in the grass with her while she was dressed in such attire, but she was quite particular about their ravenous behavior when the boy was near.

So, the saiyajin plopped down next to her towel wearing just a pair of black shorts and lay in the warm sun. Bulma leaned over and continued to run her fingers through his hair. Her blue eyes looked past his smiling face and into her mother's garden. The flowers she had were quite lovely, but none of them were her favorite flower, the rare and beautiful Fanasha blossom. She sighed and rolled back onto her back. The saiyajin next her heard the small noise and he squinted into the sun.

"What is it, woman?"

Bulma slid her sunglasses over her eyes as a slight annoyance overcame her. "Oh nothing, Vegeta."

He frowned and sat up, peering at her perfect body. "If it was nothing, then you wouldn't have made that noise. I've known you long enough to understand your sounds."

The beautiful woman found herself sitting up, too. Vegeta sensed the usual Bulma anger setting in and inwardly cringed.

"I was just noticing my mother's flower bed, and it holds no Fanasha blossoms."

"So?"

"So, it's my favorite flower. I've said it a hundred times, and well, there's a special occasion coming up in two days and I was hoping to receive some," she said haughtily.

Vegeta hid a smile at her arrogance. Sometimes her attitude pleased him greatly. But what did she mean in "special occasion?" He hoped it wasn't another stupid earth tradition and holiday. Without really caring he glanced at her and then quickly lay back down again. Bulma felt an annoyed sneer appear on her face as the arrogant man next to her simply ignored her hint toward her birthday.

She sat up waiting for a reply but none came. With a pursing of the lips, she turned quickly and pinched one of Vegeta's nipples as hard as she could. He sat up with a yelp, only to see her grabbing her towel and walking away pissed off. Trunks wandered up to his side and stared as his mom stormed from the yard in her blue bikini.

"What's wrong with Mommy?"

Vegeta lowered his head and sighed. "Nothing, Trunks. She's just a girl."

After a relaxing shower the prince dressed in a casual dark blue shirt and khaki pants. Pulling on a pair of brown Doc. Martins he trudged down the stairs and found Bulma's terrifyingly cheerful mother. He was just about to turn heel and run, but was brought back to the conversation he had with Bulma and her weird rage. He brought it up to the flaky woman and she giggled as she placed a delicate hand to her mouth.

"Well, of course that would anger her," she laughed. Vegeta scowled at the fact that this freakish woman was laughing at his naïve nature. "Her birthday is in two days."

Vegeta's dark eyes widened a bit but he quickly hid the surprise. Her birthday? Damn! He was right…another stupid earth celebration. He hardly even remembered when his birthday was and even if he did, it didn't matter. He seemed to remember that it was tradition on his home planet to celebrate the mother's achievement for giving a successful birth, not the one who was being born. Humans were so backward.

For the past many years he had never bothered with Bulma's birthday. She never really told him when it was, and even when he did know, he didn't do anything and he wasn't expected to do anything. But now things had changed. He was thinking of just blowing it off, but a strange gnawing feeling of guilt assailed him. He growled inwardly at the new weaknesses he was succumbing to on earth but quickly pushed them aside. He looked at the squinty happy woman who stood before him and sighed.

"If she's asking for me, tell her I went out to train for a few days and will be back later."

He saw Mrs. Breifs's face fall a bit and knew that if anyone could disappoint and make this woman upset, then it was a pretty bad deed. He had only told her half the truth, though. He was going to be leaving, but not to train. The first stop was the Capsule Corp. library in Bulma's father's study and then off he would go in search her needed presents.

He remembered her talking about another gift besides this Fanasha blossom. It was an earth sea creature called a clam that held a jewel called a pearl. He knew that the sometimes shallow woman enjoyed jewels greatly and especially grew excited at the prospect of having her own pearl from a rare giant oyster called the Candii. After researching the location of both objects, he changed into his saiyajin armor and walked out onto the balcony form his room.

He didn't really want to go searching in normal human clothes. Swimming through water and traveling through the wilderness did not sound fun if he had to wear baggy, over-heating clothing. Hopping from the balcony, he enjoyed the plunge of his stomach before raising his ki and taking to the air. The warm summer air felt good as it ran through his thick, spiky hair as he headed toward the jungles of the Amazon.

'_Ok, yes, I know. A two chapter Tid Bit! I know that this chapter was a bit corny, but I just wanted to show how Vegeta decided to start training again. I hope to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, and trust me, it will be quite hilarious. Tien and Chaotzu might even make an appearance! Well, please read and stay tuned for the next great installment of "Tid Bits!"'_


	7. Birthday Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Vegeta. But a girl can wish.

Chapter 7

Vegeta decided that the first place to look for the Candii Pearl was Tibet. He remembered reading in a book in Dr. Brief's library that this giant clam was found in the deepest depths of the water near that land.

He growled softly as he flew over small villages that had small pointed roofs. He knew where he was. He wasn't that dumb as to not research the planet for the past years he had lived there. Tibetan land showed long lands of green grass and several workers out in the fields. He smirked as he flew over a thick forest and saw a deep blue lake in the midst of the green darkness.

Landing near the calm waters he scowled as he looked into the deep blues before him. The high mountains loomed over him and he could see a small pointed roof sticking out from the green trees. Vegeta was glad that it was warm outside, but was still unhappy that he felt the urge to get wet for the spoiled woman at home. He wondered briefly if it was even worth jumping into waters he knew nothing about to find some stupid pearl to make the whiney human at Capsule Corp. happy.

Looking into the blue sky he sighed a shook his head. '_Better now than never_,' he thought bitterly as he slowly stepped into the water. He kept walking in until he was at least knee deep when suddenly a high-pitched voice spoke behind him.

"What are you doing?"

With a startled jump Vegeta flew forward into the deeper water as he tripped over his feet. Black hair flung out of the water as he sat on the sand on the bottom and coughed up the water he just inhaled. Whipping around, sending sprays of water Vegeta glared at the person behind him. Black eyes quickly narrowed as he stared at the tall, three-eyed man towering over the freakish clown faced child called Chaotzu.

Regaining his composure, Vegeta paddled back to where he could stand up straight in the water and crossed his arms over his white armor.

"He asked you a question," Tien snarled, never taking his three eyes off the intruder.

The small saiyajin glared right back, as the air seemed to crackle with tension. Out of all the people on earth, Tien had never grown fond of Vegeta. Even during the whole Cell fiasco, the two found themselves spitefully taunting each other and sending cruel glares in both directions.

Vegeta figured that the small pointed house he could see sticking out from behind the trees belonged to the two fools. Great. Now he would have an audience as he searched for the stupid present. He didn't really want the two feel threatened by him. He needed to get the Candii Clam and be on his way as soon as possible.

"If you must know," Vegeta sniffed, "I'm searching for something."

"The dragonballs!" Tien demanded, taking a step forward into the shallow water.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and stuck out both gloved hands. "Does it look like I have the dragon radar? No! I'm looking for….something else."

Chaotzu's glazed eyes stared unblinkingly at Vegeta and the prince gave him a quick look of disgust. Whenever that…thing was near, his stomach always flip-flopped uneasily as the white face and black eyes stared through him.

"What is it? Maybe we can help."

"Chaotzu!" Tien warned. He looked back up at the saiyajin who stood soaking wet before them. Whatever the bastard was after he wasn't going to get it until he explained what he was doing around their land. In a cocky tone, he was all too pleased to tell Vegeta this. Naturally the saiyajin sighed and looked away, pouting like a spoiled…well…prince.

He muttered something and Tien leaned forward. "What!"

"I said it's the woman's birthday!" Vegeta yelled, his cheeks beginning to turn red. "I did some research and discovered that a pearl she wants settles in Tibetan waters. I'm just here to retrieve one."

Tien blinked, as did Chaotzu. Vegeta was here to get a present for Bulma? The three fighters stood silently as Vegeta still looked away, his face turning redder.

"Then we'll help!" Chaotzu said.

Tien gasped and looked down at his little friend. Allowing Vegeta to search for this pearl was one thing, but helping out the cold-blooded killer was another. The small, powder-white being at his feet looked up at Tien.

"Why just continue a rivalry, Tien?" His innocent voice asked. "Obviously he's changed since the Cell games. We know these waters better than he does and it'd be safer if we go along with him."

Feeling slightly embarrassed at his immature attitude toward the arrogant saiyajin he nodded slightly. Vegeta's sharp eyes looked at the two warriors and he thought over what he had just heard the little mutant say. Changed? Was it an obvious observation that he had changed since Kakerotto's death? He assumed that the mere action of him going out of his way to get some stupid pearl from a giant clam was proof enough for the weaklings. Tien stepped forward, deeper into the water.

"We know you probably don't need it, but we're going to help you find this. It's dangerous down there what with giant squids and poisonous sea life, plus…we…um…don't want you doing anything down there you're not supposed to."

Chaotzu gave an exasperated groan and Vegeta's eye twitched in annoyance. Without saying a word he quickly spun around and began to walk into the cool, blue water. He sensed the humans, or whatever they were, behind him as he pushed off the sandy ground and easily glided through the water. Gracefully floating over a large jagged rock Vegeta pulled himself deeper and deeper into the darkness. The three swam lower until there was hardly any light, but with his sharp saiyajin eyes, Vegeta could see through the grave-like murkiness.

Sensing the other swimmers near him he turned and saw them beginning to float back up to the surface. He smirked at their weaknesses and continued on his own. Being a saiyajin, Vegeta had always been able to hold his breath for an extremely long time. He remembered back on Namek when he stole the dragonballs from Frieza's ship and managed to swim away in about five minutes without one breath. After spending time with humans, he discovered how damn weak and small they really were when they could hardly hold their breaths for a minute.

He blinked slowly and looked back and forth at the moss-covered ground. It had definitely gotten colder in the lower part of the water, but he was unaffected. He just needed to find the clam.

'_So what exactly are you looking for?'_ Tien's voice entered Vegeta's head.

The saiyajin's black hair flowed in the water as he turned to see the two swimming quickly back to him.

'The Candii Clam. The damn woman is always talking about some pearl that sits inside of it.'

'_Oh wow!'_ Chaotzu exclaimed mentally. _'I've always wanted to see one! I hear they're beautiful.'_

Vegeta let out some air bubbles in annoyance and quickly glided away. The two weaker ones followed as the small, lithe saiyajin practically flew through the water. He came upon a dark cavern of some sort and peered in, but even his saiyajin eyes couldn't penetrate the dark hole.

'_Don't you need to take a breath, Vegeta?'_ Tien asked.

'I'm not made of the same stuff as you. I've still got about two minutes.'

He smirked again as Tien's anger at the small insult radiated off of him. Vegeta pushed off of the rock he had been resting on and rode over the hole. Looking forward, his dark eyes widened. Something glistened as a tiny ray of sunlight managed to pierce the deep waters. A turquoise shell glimmered and loomed huge in the darkness.

"YES!" Vegeta cried as a mountain of bubbles escaped. Cursing himself for wasting much needed air he quickly swam over to the giant clam, but was pulled to a stop as he neared it. Whipping around angrily he expected to see one of the earthlings grabbing his foot, but his eyes widened as one long tentacle wrapped around his white boot.

More bubbles scrambled from his mouth as an atrocious, gargantuan beast towered over him. His face must have been hilarious as he stared at the thing in horror. The mere face, if one could call it a face, was nothing more than two giant black eyes. A jagged, cruel beak stuck from the maroon shadows of its facial region and snapped angrily. Vegeta shook himself from the ridiculous fear of the creature's hideousness and formed a small energy ball in his hand.

His lungs were beginning to ache now as they screamed for air and he found himself pushing off the ground to get away. But the tentacle wouldn't let go. Vegeta roared with ferocity and launched the yellow energy at the "face" of the monster. He smirked as he tried to pry the red tentacle off his foot, but choked on water as he realized that his blast did nothing.

He felt Tien and Chaotzu return. They must have gone up for breath again. Approaching the scene they saw the predicament and rushed forward. The clacking beast stared at them with one beady eye and they froze.

'_What the hell is this thing?'_ Vegeta yelled, his vision beginning to blur as pain engulfed his lungs.

'_Squid, giant squid!'_ Tien replied.

Vegeta would have laughed at his fear toward this squid thing, but he needed air badly. He tried to form another energy ball, but it failed as his energy sank fast. Tien and Chaotzu noticed this and formed their own energy. Launching theirs at the shelled back of the creature, it merely made a bubbly noise and turned its attention back to the squirming saiyajin in its grasp.

'_How can a creature be that strong?' _Vegeta demanded.

'_Years of growing enough mold on its back, I guess.'_ Tien mused.

Vegeta clenched his eyes shut and pulled at the tentacle, feeling it give slightly. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could feel his vision almost blurred out completely. He wasn't even aware of Tien and Chaotzu at his side pulling the thing off him as well. Suddenly, two more tentacles came out swung at the two earthlings. They quickly pushed away from the breathless saiyajin as the two sticky arms of the red beast wrapped around Vegeta's arms. He flung his head around trying to break free but was losing the battle to stay conscious.

If only he'd gone up to take a breath, he wouldn't be struggling to finish this weak animal off. It was absurd that such a beast like this had him trapped. As his mind began to fade, he saw a clouded army of something charging toward him. With one last blink he saw a thousand green faces rushing to the scene.

…………….

"Come on…wake up! Vegeta, breath!"

The water came up abruptly as someone pounded on his chest. Gasping for air and choking on the nasty lake water Vegeta rolled onto his side and vomited the remaining water and scum from his lungs. Taking deep breaths Vegeta steadied his pulse and looked around. They were on land again. His face had been pressed into the warm sand and the sun shone brightly on his back. Sitting up, he placed a hand to the side of his pounding head and saw Tien and Chaotzu peering at him anxiously. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a rather large turtle give a wave and enter the water.

"What? What happened?"

Tien and Chaotzu looked at each other and began to laugh. Vegeta scowled and crossed his arms angrily.

"You were saved by…turtles," Chaotzu snorted. "After that squid batted us away, about a thousand turtles came flying out of nowhere and attacked the squid until he finally released you. Then they swam him out of town…well, at least far from the Candii Clam."

Vegeta looked up quickly and wiped some loose hair from his eyes. "Did you get it, then?"

Tien shook his head seriously. "No, we had to get you. There was hardly any energy left."

Vegeta pursed his lips and slowly stood. Pushing some fallen hair back up into place and he trudged back into the water.

"Where are you going?" Tien demanded.

Without turning around or stopping Vegeta continued lower. "I know where it is now and I can get it."

"But you could get hurt again," Chaotzu called out to him.

"I won't make the same mistake twice."

The two watched as his long, spiked hair disappeared under the water and they glanced at each other.

"Saiyajins."

Taking a deeper breath and going quicker this time, Vegeta made it to the turquoise oyster in two minutes. He rubbed his hands together greedily and then placed them at the seam of the giant shell. The large creature lay imbedded in the sand, but still rose taller than Vegeta. Sensing Tien and Chaotzu behind him he paid no mind and began to pry the thing open. But, it didn't budge. He pulled harder but only found himself lifting up through the water as he tried. He could see Tien and Chaotzu smiling at his futile attempts and he growled angrily. Without hesitation he blasted up to super-saiyajin and illuminated the dark blue-green waters with a golden shine. He held up a hand and formed a large Big Bang Attack in his palm.

Frantic hands found him as he prepared to blast the clam to pieces and retrieve the pearl inside. Tien and Chaotzu pulled at him, but he didn't budge. The small, clown child threw himself in front of the turquoise oyster and shook his head angrily. Vegeta growled and moved closer.

'Out of the way kid! We don't have time for this. I've been attacked by a squid, saved by sea turtles, and now I have to pry this thing open and you're in the way. Now move it!'

Again Chaotzu shook his head and pressed his back closer against the shimmering clam. Vegeta clenched his teeth and glared at the stupid boy. He couldn't blast the little earthling, but he needed to get the pearl. Damn it! If only things would go easy for him!

Out of nowhere, and quicker than Vegeta or Tien could react, the giant clam opened, Chaotzu fell in, and the muscle closed again.

'_Chaotzu!'_

Tien flew forward and tried to pry the thing open, but as it did for Vegeta, nothing happened. The golden-haired saiyajin stared and marveled at what just happened but shook himself out of his daydream. Floating next to Tien he stuck his fingers between the crack of the shell. He powered up and with much strength and muscle, began to pry the bluish clam open. If he was outside, he'd be sweating, but under the cold water, he clenched his teeth as the clamped shell began to open. Inside Tien could see Chaotzu trying to help lift the heavy lid. Suddenly, the thing snapped at Vegeta. The super-saiyajin flew back, but the thing snapped again, lifting itself from the sand each time.

Tien and Vegeta swam back and back, but every time they pushed away from the deranged thing, it snapped crazily and hoisted itself through the water. Vegeta and Tien glanced at each other and smirked. Every time the giant calm snapped at them, they moved slightly higher making it move up with them until they were very near the surface. As soon as they got to where they could easily exit the blue liquid, Vegeta swam under it and sent a quick blast to the belly of the giant thing.

Flying through the water and then snapping crazily through sudden air, the two shoved the Candii clam to the sand below. Tien rushed down to the leaking shell and attempted to pry it open again. Without much success Vegeta nonchalantly walked over to it. Staring at the towering oyster he merely stared at the now sparkling clam, before kicking it right in the ridge where the two shells connected.

Flying open with a gush of water, Chaotzu came up coughing and gasping for air. The small child-like being clung to something that sat in the middle of soft folds of cerulean muscle. Tien leapt forward and hugged the boy who panted in the center of the large clam.

"Oh God, you're ok!" He laughed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and powered down so his rich, black hair returned to normal. Glancing at the two made him sick, but he couldn't avoid the fact that the small, white-faced midget was clinging to a large ball of some sort.

"Hey!" he yelled, startling the two. "Do you mind doing that elsewhere? I believe I've found what I came here for."

Tien and Chaotzu looked down at the large, glowing ball that sat between them. It was a pale, yet shiny baby blue pearl the size of a dragonball. It sat nestled in the soft muscle of the turquoise clam and mesmerized those who stared at it. The earthlings began laughing as they gazed into the glass-like features.

"We did it, Tien!" Chaotzu laughed.

They laughed and jumped up and down excitedly. Cheering with glee they stood and held each other's hands as they danced on the soft cerulean muscle. Vegeta watched with a look of stupefied embarrassment for the fools, which was short lived as the clam instantly slammed shut on the two. Vegeta's eyes widened and he looked at the now closed shell. There was a quick knocking and then a muffled voice from the inside.

"Um, Vegeta. Could you do us a favor and get us out of here?"

……………

The sun was setting and Vegeta stood before the two earthlings who he had fought long ago. Under his arm was the large, blue ball, and on his face an exasperated smirk.

"Make sure you tell Bulma happy birthday for us," Tien said.

Vegeta gave a curt nod and turned away.

"Hey, Vegeta!" The three-eyed man called. The prince stopped but kept his proud back to the two fighters. "Any time you need anything else, or just wanna spar or something….you know where we live."

Vegeta gave a haughty humph and a chuckle. "Seeing as how Kakerotto is gone now, I'll consider that. Even though you will be all too easy to defeat."

He gave a sideways glance and a smile, then flew off into the sky. Tien and Chaotzu watched the powerful prince disappear into the sky and grinned. It was good to finally have the arrogant saiyajin on their side.

Vegeta flew over several cities and countries making his way toward the Amazon jungle. It was night by the time he got there, especially since he got lost on the way, and had to settle down in the forest for the night. The Fanasha blossom was somewhere in the jungle but he was too tired to search in the dark. Laying down he quickly fell asleep.

The screech of monkeys and the propelled clumps of feces woke him up early in the morning. The sun was barely up, but one angry saiyajin prince bounded through the jungle as tiny screeching monkeys launched their goodies at him. Hopping into the trees and quickly crawling away Vegeta turned angrily and shook a fist.

"You're not so tough you know. If I had a tail and a full moon you'd be sorry!"

Walking with ease along the branches of the spindly trees Vegeta reminisced about his tail. It would have been a good thing to have at times like these. All saiyajins had the instincts to live in the wild and move through the trees like distant relatives, but having a tail made him feel so much more real….so much more alive. Hopping from a particularly large tree he landed without a peep on the vine infested land below. Trudging past animal life and other curious creatures Vegeta made his way through the sweltering heat of the jungle, which affected him in the least. The sticky air and burning heat made him feel quite at home.

Without really thinking where he was going Vegeta stepped directly into a hunting trap. A rope tightened around his ankle and he was hoisted into the air. With a startled cry he hung upside-down from a tree, as the jungle seemed to scream with laughter. Arms hanging down and face decently set to kill, he threw a temper tantrum and jostled the rope he hung on.

"This is not my week!"

His eyes widened as he suddenly realized that about a dozen spears were directed at him. Squinting, he could see painted faces and decorated bodies that matched the nature around him. In his anger, he hadn't even noticed the natives sneak up and target him. With an annoyed clench of the teeth Vegeta folded his arms and pouted.

"Fanasha Blossom," the tired prince said slowly.

After the natives realized that the saiyajin wasn't a threat (besides, what human would be so dumb as to fall for an animal trap?) they untied which sent him crashing to the dirty ground. He had tried to explain that he was looking for the rare and beautiful flower known as the Fanasha but the colorful people only smiled, showing off lovely white teeth, and handed him bugs and other creepy-crawlers to eat. After much gagging and shuddering, Vegeta shoved the "food" away and shook his head. Worms and maggots he could not handle.

Waving his hands in dismay he began to walk off angrily, cursing and muttering to himself, only to find that he was hoisted into the air again by the same trap. With much laughter and cheering, Vegeta was cut down once more and stood with barely contained rage. He considered going super-saiyajin and blasting the whole area, but took a few deep breaths and calmed himself.

"Screw it," he hissed.

Deciding not to walk he levitated and slowly began to float up to the trees but stopped when he heard a deep gasp burst through the crowd. Turning with a look of annoyance he saw a look of terror on all their face. He smirked and rose up so he sat on one of the lower branches.

'_Humans,'_ he thought.

That reaction was predictable, but the next wasn't. The natives all took their poison spears out again and slowly took aim at Vegeta. They started chanting one word over and over again that he couldn't decipher. He gazed at them with confusion and slowly stood on his branch. Finally one person stood tall and pointed.

"DEVIL! BEELZEBUB! SATAN!"

The dark-haired saiyajin cringed as hundreds of spears shot at him. In a flash he was gone and rushing through the trees, branches and leaves slapping him in the face as he disappeared from the psychotic village. He ran as fast as he could, weaving and sailing through the thick trees and glanced back behind him. He gave himself a mental slap, realizing that they were not going to catch up with him. But before he could slow down, he felt himself running through air now. The tree line had ended at a sharp cliff.

Yelling, his voice faded as he fell down the rocky cavern. Nearby animals lifted their heads at the disturbance but then continued eating. Eventually, one pissed off, frazzled saiyajin prince slowly lifted up from the steep hill and landed with a thud on the ground.

"No woman could be worth all this!"

He couldn't continue his rampage, though, as a growl was heard behind him. His panting quickly halted and slowly, so very slowly, he turned his head. Behind him crept a growling, drooling tiger. Its fangs stuck from the mouth and its hungry eyes glared at Vegeta.

"Don't even try, beast. I could eat you, not the other way around."

He chuckled at his own joke and stood up. Preparing to walk right past the striped mammal, he stopped as he heard the jungle emit more growls. About twenty sets of green, glowing eyes peered from the dark woods. His jaw practically dropped as a great number of tigers joined the one that had stood before him. Shaking his head Vegeta let out open hands and shook his head.

"How does this shit happen to me?"

The twenty or so tigers flew at the lone man. Vegeta clenched his teeth angrily and took off running along the side the cliff he had just fallen from. The large cats behind him were surprisingly fast! If he hadn't had even better senses, he would never had heard the three other wild animals leaping from the trees above him. The dim witted creatures collided with their partners and a pile of clumsy cats lay behind Vegeta. But the prince ran still and then blasted off into the sky.

Tearing up land underneath him, Vegeta flew over now, peaceful lands covered in nothing but flowers. An exhausted rage covered his features as he tore past the prairies.

"This is ridiculous! What the hell is the matter with this planet?" Glancing at his shoulder he pulled off some burrs stuck to his blue uniform. "Forget the damn flower. At least I have the….NNNOOOOOOOO!"

……………..

Crawling on hands and knees now, the exhausted, beaten, infuriated Saiyajin prince fell face first into the flowers. Returning to the crazy jungle to retrieve the god-forsaken Candii pearl left the small warrior in agony. He couldn't remember where he had left the blue pearl. He let it sit on its own when he awoke and had to escape the feces-throwing monkeys. Upon returning, he found his resting spot torn up and the pearl gone. Searching everywhere, he was about to call it quits, though not as calmly as it sounds, and just go back home.

Then there was another attack. The awful, spiteful little fur balls returned for more fun! Having smelling, messy crap thrown at him twice in one day was too much. About to lose his temper and blow up everything within a 20-mile radius, something huge, heavy and solid collided with head. Sitting up, he was about to explode with rage, when he realized that the thing that hit him was the Candii Pearl! Laughing, his once white, but now poop-stained, gloves wrapped around the still shining orb.

He was brought out of his trance, though, as several clumps of shit collided perfectly with his head. After much screaming and cursing, the saiyajin was once again chased by the spear shooting natives, hunted by the crazed tigers, got caught in the web of one huge spider the size of him, fell down the cliff again, and somehow managed to get caught up in front of a stampeded of wild Rhinos.

He moaned miserably as he lay with his face in the dirt. The flowers around him smelled sweet and nice, but they weren't enough to cover up his stench. He felt himself about to fall asleep, but the buzzing of a bee near him woke him. Opening his eyes he saw a swarm of angry stingers flying at him. With a quick yelp and a panicked swipe, Vegeta clutched his pearl and blasted from the ground.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here and I'm never coming back!"

The wind blew in Vegeta's face as a vein bulged from his forehead. He felt a sting and he slapped his temple. A bee fell from him and he let out an enraged roar. Flying at full speed flowers, dirt, and land blasted at his sides. He couldn't believe he did all those things for one stuck-up, snobby woman who probably wouldn't care.

"Well, if she thinks she's getting flowers she's sorely mistaken!"

But even as he said this, he realized that all the flowers below him were no longer various colors, but a sea of violet. Large petal blossoms almost seemed to reach up to him as he blasted over them. The Fanasha. With an annoyed and angry growl he swooped down quickly and allowed a handful of the lovely velvety flowers to gather in his ripped glove. His eye twitched as he realized they had thorns, but otherwise, his mind was too fried to do much else.

The flight back to Capsule Corp. took the rest of the day. Vegeta found that his energy was running low and his head was pounding. All in all, he felt like shit. It was late night by the time he landed quite ungracefully on the balcony outside his and Bulma's window. Easily shoving open the balcony window, he entered the empty room and sighed as a wave of bleary exhaustion struck. He moaned and tried to blink away the feeling of illness, but it was ever increasing.

Looking around, he realized that a white blurry film surrounded his outer vision. He also felt his throat slowly closing up and his breath coming in short quick gasps. Reaching up to the pounding pain in his temple, he dropped the blue ball but didn't even notice it as he fingered the large lump on his head. The illness came on quicker and sweat poured down his face. The room began to shake and swirl around, but in a dreamy haze he bent down and picked up the heavy baby-blue pearl. He didn't even realize the door opening and someone entering until, through his hazy mind, he heard:

"Vegeta?"

Wobbling around the dizzy prince saw his blue-haired goddess. She stared at him in shock as a lopsided grin appeared on his pale features. He squinted at the nearby clock that said 12:00 am and he took a raspy breath and held out the bundle of purple flowers and the large, almost glowing blue ball.

"Happy birthday, Bulma."

And with that the weak saiyajin fell onto the soft carpet, the ball and flowers dropping to the ground.

……………..

The sun shown brightly into the room and Vegeta flinched as the light blinded him. A dull headache pounded through his head and he lifted one hand to his temple. There was a large bandage on the side of his forehead and he gasped as pain shot through his head at the soft touch. He couldn't really remember what happened last night. Pretty much landing on the balcony was the last thing he could see. He tried to rise up, but a gentle hand pushed him back down.

"Relax," Bulma said, her blue eyes appearing above him. "You're sick."

He blinked and turned to look up at her. Realizing he was in normal sleep clothes and clean confused him even more.

"What happened?"

Bulma smiled and patted a cold wet cloth against his forehead. "I don't know what you got yourself into, but all I know is that you got stung by a bee. My father and I ran some tests on the stinger that was imbedded in your forehead and discovered that it was a rare poisonous bumblebee from the Amazon forest. Now….how would that get there?"

She smiled as Vegeta blushed and hid his own grin. Bulma giggled and snuggled to her weakened man. The tired saiyajin placed a hand over his eyes.

"I made you stay up late on your birthday so you could figure out what was wrong with me?" He laughed. "God, the past two days have sucked."

Bulma laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. "I can't believe you got the Candii pearl. I can't believe you went all the way to the jungle to get the Fanasha blossom." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He was shocked to see that she was almost in tears. "You, Vegeta, went through all this trouble to get me a birthday present."

Vegeta forced himself to sit up and winced in pain. His nausea and pain eased up a lot since the night, but he could still sense weakness in his body. He found it absurd that a simple bee sting would cause him, a saiyajin, to get so sick. He looked over to see Bulma smiling and wiping away tears.

"It's nothing to cry over, woman," he said. "I had nothing else to do anyway."

She laughed and hugged him. "You've made me so happy."

He smirked and draped a strong arm over her. "Of course, you've been nagging about those flowers forever and I always hear you talk about that damn Candii."

She laughed again and straightened up. "Vegeta, you could have brought me back sand from some beach in another land and I would be happy, because it's from you."

Vegeta gave her a sideways grin and stared at her. "Please tell me I didn't go through all that trouble when you could have been happy with sand."

Bulma shrieked with laughter at his dumbfounded face and slapped his chest playfully. "Oh Vegeta, I love both presents and would have been pissed if you didn't get me anything at all. But, where did you go? Tell me all about your happy little adventure. I came into the room to see you looking like hell, holding flowers and the pearl, smelling like shit, covered in shit, completely filthy, and then passing out right on the floor. So tell me, how was your first adventure in exploring earth?"

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched and he looked at her, staring into her joyful eyes. With a smile on his face he shook his head. "Oh, I'll tell you. Earth is not the planet I expected it to be. Not at all."

'_Yes, finally done with this chapter. I hadn't intended on making this one so long, but I just had to keep putting funny stuff in there. Well, as far as I know, I have no new ideas for the next chapter. So, for you readers out there, throw out any ideas you'd like to see or read and I'll see what I can do. Suggestions are always helpful, especially for this story. Well, thanks, and make sure to review!'_


	8. Goten's Tutor

'Yes, I'm back with this story. I had thought that I was finished with it, but I just got back from my parents' house in Iowa (oh fun) and of course when I'm not near my computer, I get a ton of ideas for my stories. So yes, here I am again, with yet another chapter for "Tid Bits." I think that I'll only have this chapter and one or two more and then it's done. Thanks for reading and reviewing.'

Chapter 8

Chi-Chi smiled as she looked out her window as her youngest son flew at his best friend with a confident and eager grin on his young face. Goten looked so much like his father and yet he'd never meet him face to face. She sighed as the aching sadness covered her heart again, but shook her head. No, she told herself to not let it affect her. She told herself that it was Goku's choice and he knew what he was doing. She would have to respect his wishes.

But she couldn't help but feel a heavy regret settle within her as her happy, playful son sparred with the one-year-older boy of Vegeta and Bulma's. It had been many years after Goku's death, yet she still felt bitterness toward the arrogant saiyajin prince whenever she saw him. Believing that it was Vegeta's fault for letting Cell absorb Eighteen that made her husband die, she always resented and hated him for it, and knew that it was unfair that she felt uneasy around his young son Trunks.

The two boys were inseparable, though. Chi-Chi knew that Trunks was a nice child, though bit of a troublemaker with a wild attitude, and it was great that the arrogant boy befriended her somewhat sheltered and sometimes, not too bright son. After Goku died, Chi-Chi decided to ease up on her youngest son and give him a bit more freedom than she would have with Gohan. The death of her husband disturbed her greatly and she no longer felt the need to protect her son from fighting or his saiyajin instincts. So she let him train, she let him fight, she let him have a friend, but that still didn't mean he never needed to study.

Unfortunately, studying with the child and home-schooling him was much more difficult than she had ever imagined. Unlike Gohan, who was naturally a smart, clever, and extremely intelligent boy, Goten obviously got much of his "smarts" from his father, which would include the ability to eat, train, and sleep. At the age of five, he was proving to be a hopeless case when it came to educational studies. Perhaps that was the other reason that she let Goten have more freedoms than Gohan ever had.

Leaning her head out the window Chi-Chi called out to the two sweaty boys and called them in for lunch. In a flash both boys were sitting at the table and panting from their recent spar.

The dark haired woman smiled and shook her head. She would never understand saiyajins. Placing more than a dozen sandwiches on a plate, Chi-Chi put the food on the table along with two pitchers of lemonade and three bowls of potato chips. Without hesitating both demi-saiyajins dug in.

Goten looked up, his large brown eyes blinking some sweat from his face as he watched his mom sit.

"Hey Mom, where's Gohan?"

"Yeah," Trunks piped in, "I haven't seen him in forever."

She laughed lightly and handed the two some napkins.

"Swallow first, then speak."

The boys looked at each other, gulped and then turned back to the dark haired woman before them.

"Well," she began, "as you know, Gohan is planning on going to high school in about two years. He's so smart he's been applying to schools like crazy. He got accepted to a very high-class, well-known school in Satan City so he is at a meeting right now with the administrators. It's very exciting." Chi-Chi's large brown eyes began to glisten with gleeful tears as she beamed. "Oh Gohan, I'm so proud of him! He's going to be the smartest student there!"

Goten turned his head to the side, his mouth twisted in confusion. "But he'll be so busy in school, he won't have time help me study."

Chi-Chi's smile faded and she looked at her youngest with a sweet smile. After she attempted to help the child learn the basics in education, she almost lost her mind with him so she sent Gohan in to do the job. Unfortunately, the powerful super-saiyajin ran from the room screaming within ten minutes. With the way things were going, it looked as if a tutor might be needed.

"Well, you can take a break from your studies for while," she replied.

The childish face of her son lit up and he grinned. "Really? Cool! Trunks did you hear that? Now we can hang out all the time."

The blue eyes of the older boy narrowed slightly but he forced a small smile. "Well, Goten I go to school, though."

The black-haired boy shot a glance at his mom. "Oh! Can I go to school, too? Mom, can I?"

A familiar stern glare appeared on the woman's face and both boys cringed. They knew what was coming next.

"No, Goten. I've explained it several times. Schools are for ruffians and misfits. The teachers don't know anything and the administration brainwashes students. Besides, who knows how mean they are at public schools. You could be teased, humiliated, not learn anything new, or worse, bullied! So again, no."

A sideways smirk appeared on Trunks face, but he knew better than to upset the woman. His mother had explained time and time again how hysterical and dangerous Chi-Chi could be. And coming from Bulma Briefs, a woman who had quite the attitude herself, he heeded her warning.

"But Gohan is going to school," Goten mumbled.

Chi-Chi stood and slapped her hands on the table startling the two half-saiyajins.

"Gohan has been home-schooled for the majority of his life. He's proven that he can handle social life. You are too young Goten, and you need one on one studying that you can't get at any old school. Now this conversation is over!"

With an angry huff the fiery woman plopped down in her chair and grabbed a sandwich. Goten pouted but remained silent as he slowly chewed on his snack. Trunks however was quite amused by the whole show. Bullied? Ha! At his school no one messed with him. In fact, almost every day…sometimes every _other_ day the school called Capsule Corporation, either with news that he had shoved yet another kid into a locker or through a wall, or that he played some prank on his teacher or faculty, or that he blasted a toilet with his ki energy, or he had hit on yet another girl, or…well…the list went on and on from there. Besides, he actually did learn a lot, even though most of his knowledge did come from home.

Goku's widow was calming down enough to turn to the lavender-haired boy and smile. "So, Trunks, what's new in your life?"

Blue eyes blinked and he shrugged. "Not much really. I just started training in the gravity room with my dad and my mom has been letting me help her with some experiments in one of her labs."

Chi-Chi's eyebrow twitched at the mention of the certain saiyajin prince, but she was intrigued that a child at the age of six was allowed to be in such a dangerous place as a Bulma Briefs lab, especially a child with energy like Trunks's.

"What are you doing in the lab? Are they just simple projects like testing out molds and rusts and plant life and such?"

Trunks couldn't help but let out a condescending chuckle, sounding much like his father. "Oh, no. It originally started out as a project to test outer earth atmosphere," he said as he ate a salty chip. "But after some time it became more of a planetary travel project that concerned different dimensions of space into other parts of the universe," he explained simply sipping at his lemonade. Goten sat to his side humming and pulling something off his shoe.

Chi-Chi stared at the boy dumbstruck as he calmly explained the different dimensions of travel through space that no six year old could possibly understand. She leaned forward in awe of the once seemingly simplistic boy. A smirk appeared on his face and he, too, leaned over.

"And how does someone travel through different dimensions of the galaxy?"

The cold, calculating blue eyes of the child prince pierced her brown ones. "When a mode of transportation, lets say, a spaceship, picks up enough speed it breaks through barrier after barrier after barrier. Now, lets say that it is traveling so fast that it starts breaking through wave after wave after wave of different walls that keep a universe and such together. You take a speed that cannot be reached on a planet due to the fact that a planet would be destroyed because of it and it starts breaking through these different layers and walls of the galaxy." Trunks reached behind him and grabbed a pen and paper. Chi-Chi watched in total disbelief as the young boy rapidly drew a detailed, dimensional drawing covered with mind-blowing equations that explained and showed the different perspectives and angles within this universe. He explained in great detail how it worked, why it worked, and how it had happened already.

Glancing up at her a sly grin appeared on his face as Chi-Chi's shaking hand took the paper. It was such a busy piece of art she could barely follow anything on it. The equations were so intense and impossible, yet this six-year-old explained it all too clearly. Trunks stood up and pushed his chair in.

"It's quite beneficial to have Bulma as a mother, yes?" Chi-Chi stammered.

The purple hair stopped swinging as Trunks moved about and he slowly turned, the same sly grin on his young face. "Oh yes, having her as a mom is really great. She's super smart. But…she wasn't the one who figured this whole thing out." He made his way to the door and his smile widened. "It was my dad. Well, thanks for the lunch Ms. Chi-Chi. See you later. Bye Goten."

And with that the small fighter slowly rose into the sky and flew away. Goten ran to the window, oblivious to his mother's shock. "Bye Trunks! See you tomorrow!"

………….

The phone rang at Capsule Corp and naturally, no one picked it up. Almost to the answering machine a loud voice screeched in annoyance and loud feet rushed up the stairs.

"I know you are in this house, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as she placed her hand over the phone. "Someday a call might actually be for you and then you'll be sorry!"

Picking up, the beautiful blue haired woman brought the phone to her mouth in annoyance.

"Hello?" She snapped. The line was quiet on the other end and Bulma felt her fiery temper rising. If this was another prank call she would-

"Hi, Bulma?" A timid voice on the other end asked.

Large blue eyes blinked and she smiled slightly.

"Chi-Chi?"

"Yeah."

It had been so long since the two had talked on the phone. Ever since Chi-Chi had slapped Vegeta in the face, the two had been on quite negative terms. Over the years things had gotten better, but there was always a cold distance between the two. Having an actual conversation on the phone was almost an extinct occurrence.

"Hey, what's up?" Bulma chirped happily. "I haven't talked to you in forever."

The dark-haired woman forced a laugh and twirled the telephone cord around her finger anxiously.

"Oh, not much. Gohan got accepted to Orange Star high school and Goten is playing with Trunks practically everyday."

Bulma laughed loudly. "You got that right. Well, hopefully they're staying out of trouble."

There was silence again and Bulma could definitely feel the uncomfortable tension on the other end. Chi-Chi let out another nervous laugh and sighed.

"Bulma, I actually didn't all here to chat. I…I was wondering if I could to talk to…Vegeta?"

Blue eyes widened, and then narrowed. Bulma's hand tightened on the phone and she was silent for a moment.

"May I ask why?"

"I have something to ask him."

Fearing that the dark-haired woman was planning another screaming, blame session for Vegeta, Bulma cleared her throat. Not caring if she was rude, she blurted the next question.

"What is it?"

Chi-Chi felt an embarrassed grin appear on her face and she sighed. "Well, you see…."

………………..

Long, spiked hair blew in the breeze, as Vegeta lay on his bed with the window open. He'd been training a lot in the morning and decided to call it quits early that day. The phone was ringing off the hook about hour ago and he grinned as his loudmouth harpy screamed at him from downstairs. Sure, he had a phone in his room and Bulma had not one in the lab so there were no distractions, but he wasn't about to answer it. Like she said, the phone was never for him so why should he go out of his way to answer it for someone else?

Relaxing on his stomach after his shower, he heard angry footsteps leading toward his room. He smiled again, waiting for the fuming woman to appear in his doorway and start a fight with him. He always found her so hot when she got pissed.

His door creaked open and the attractive, blue-haired goddess leaned against the frame and gave him a cool stare. Looking up, he returned the gaze to her. His dark eyes trailed up and down her body and he took in her red tube top, blue jean capris, and chin-length blue hair. Where was her anger? He wondered, and gave her an arrogant smirk.

"Guess what?" She said. He shrugged. "That call was for you."

He barked out a laugh and turned over on his side so his back was facing her. "Whatever. What do you really want? Come to tell me food is ready?"

The spoiled girl walked into the room and slowly sat on her prince's bed. He made no motion to stop her so she leaned over and draped herself over his shoulder, feeling his hard muscles under his blue wife-beater.

"No, the call was really for you," she giggled in his ear.

He shifted suddenly and wrapped his arms around her. Pressing his face into her deep cleavage he sighed and she laughed.

"Oh?" He said, his voice muffled and his lips tickling her chest. "And pray tell, who was it? Kakerotto, Piccolo, Frieza, a prank call from the brat and his dolt of a friend?"

"Nope," Bulma teased, running her hand through his feathery hair. "You got a job."

He pulled his face from her breasts and sat up quickly. "A job?"

She nodded. Standing she walked to the door. "Starting tomorrow, you're Goten's new tutor."

…………..

He could have been training. No, he should have been training. Dammit, that blue-haired bitch and her useful little tools. Oh sure, disable the gravity room. He could go train in the mountains. Oh cool, don't cook food for him. He could go blast a freakin deer and live easily. Oh nice, no sex. Yep…that threat was what led him to the rounded dojo of Kakerotto's house. Vegeta could feel the squirming little energies of the brat Gohan, the bitch Chi-Chi, and the even bigger brat Goten. Feeling utterly ridiculous and absolutely used and pissed, he knocked on the door and stood seething.

He had to jump out of the way as an anxious and frazzled looking Chi-Chi threw the door open. Without hesitating she grabbed his strong arm and pulled him inside. Blinking in surprise he saw a tired Gohan sitting at the table drinking some coffee. He looked liked-

"Shit," Vegeta scoffed. "You both look like shit. What has happened here?"

Gohan smiled and brushed a long stand of black hair from his dark eyes. The sixteen-year-old fighter was much older-looking since his fight with Cell, but still had the intense strength of power churning through his veins. He still had a wild mess of short hair and he looked even more frazzled with dark rings under his eyes. Chi-Chi plopped down at the table and ran a hand through the falling bun on her head.

"We tried to tutor Goten last night," Gohan spoke almost fearfully, like this was one of the hardest missions of a lifetime. "But he-he is not teachable. It was like a nightmare. Oh sure he has the sweet looks, innocent smiles, and childish attitude…but…but-"

Chi-Chi reached over and patted her son's knee. Vegeta lowered an eyebrow, amazed at seeing how distraught the powerful saiyajin was. Surely Kakerotto's youngest was not this nightmarish? He felt his stomach drop as the hard eyes of Chi-Chi glanced at him.

"I guess I should lead you to his room. I was hoping that maybe a little bit of math would be good for him today."

Standing, Chi-Chi slipped passed the sour prince and walked down the hall to Goten's room. He kept his distance from the woman, not wanting any fears or problems to occur. The last thing he wanted was to have her start screaming or lashing out and then getting his ass beat by Gohan.

It was certainly bizarre talking to the high-strung bitch on the phone the following night. The last time he had ever spoken to her was while he was receiving some well-thrown punches in the face from her. Plus, she was Kakerotto's wife. And here he was, in his archrival's home about to tutor his youngest son. The day was just too strange.

Chi-Chi came to a closed door and reluctantly pushed it open. By the way she was acting, Vegeta half expected some wild animal to come flying from the room and maul both of them to death. But upon entrance, all the prince saw a smiling little, midget identical to Kakerotto sitting in a pile of papers and school supplies. As soon as the flame-haired saiyajin appeared Goten's face brightened and his smile became a gargantuan grin.

"Cool, Mom!" He cried. "I didn't know you were serious about having Mr. Vegeta come over."

Mr. Vegeta's face twitched in annoyance and he crossed his arms. Feeling even more ridiculous he glanced around the small room and scowled. How they lived in such small confines was a mystery to him. Chi-Chi gave her son a small smile and knelt down by his ear. Although she whispered, Vegeta's superior hearing could pick up every word.

"Now, you be good, and I mean it. He's very…well…very impatient, so try not to be a nuisance and listen to everything he says. Though, not everything, honey. Remember, you know right from wrong. If anything happens, call me or Gohan in immediately."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed. What, did she think he was going to teach her son how to become some mindless murderer in two hours time? That only happens over years.

Chi-Chi kissed her son's forehead and stood. Scurrying past Vegeta she pulled the door open and told them that it should stay open. Then she left. Cold, dark eyes swept down and Vegeta felt his stomach jump as the miniature version of Kakerotto grinned up at him excitedly. Growling lightly Vegeta moved over to the small boy and sat down amongst all the paper, pencils, erasers, and markers. His eyes narrowed as he saw a sketchy, awful drawing of his son and Goten holding hands and running through flowers. This was not what he wanted to see. Pushing the drawing and other five-year-old sketches away he snatched the large math book from the demi-saiyajin's small hands.

"Humph. If your dolt of a brother and flake of a mother can't teach you simple mathematics like this, then I can see why you're not seen as that intelligent."

Vegeta was merely rewarded with an absent-minded grin and giggle. His eyes widened and he set the book down quickly.

"Do you have worksheets or anything? Are you writing these problems on paper?"

The small boy gazed around the floor and let out a relieved noise. Picking up some lined paper he waved them back and forth.

"My mom and Gohan worked with me a little last night. I was assigned sixty problems to do…but, I only got three done."

Scowling deeper, Vegeta snatched those papers from the boy's hands as well. He had to hold in a gasp as he saw that only one problem had been answered and the other two ended with the answer of –6 plus two equals gerund and the other, divide 7u by 98 and you get adjective. Goten saw Vegeta's twitching eyebrow and cocked his spiky head to the side.

"Not right?"

Feeling his annoyance rise at the utter stupidity of the child, the prince managed to hand the papers back to him calmly. Vegeta laced his ungloved fingers together and took a breath.

"You do understand what subject this is, yes?"

Goten nodded eagerly.

"Well," Vegeta spoke slowly, "if you are doing a math problem, you cannot answer the question with a non-mathematical answer." Goten merely stared at him, and then grinned. Clearly he didn't understand. "Look," Vegeta snapped. "Two of your answers are gerund and adjective. A gerund is a verb ending in ING and an adjective is something that describes something else."

"Oh, I knew that," Goten replied.

"Then why did you put them as a math problem!"

Again, Goten cocked his head to the side and smiled sweetly. Vegeta could only stare in awe. Was Kakerotto this dumb when it came to subjects like this?

"Moving on."

He had Goten put his papers on the floor and open up his textbook. Looking for an easy math problem Vegeta pointed at it and told Goten to solve it. Watching closely, he observed as the little boy hummed and quickly wrote some numbers. A few minutes passed and the five-year-old pushed the paper over to Vegeta. Goten watched, as the cold face grew colder and twitched in annoyance.

"No," Vegeta whispered. "Think brat. A negative plus a negative is always positive. And how the hell did you get it as a decimal? There aren't even any decimals in this problem or even in this entire chapter."

Angry eyes looked up to see a shocked Goten holding his hands over his mouth. "What?"

Goten shook his head and lowered his hands. "You said…hell."

Vegeta's jaw dropped to the floor. He looked at the ceiling and muttered a few choice words under his breath, one asking how he ended up in this position. Taking a few deep breaths, Vegeta pointed at two more questions in the book.

"Remember, a negative plus a negative equals a positive. And you should not be getting a decimal answer in any these."

Goten got busy and started to write his answers again. Humming and shaking his head to his own song, his pencil busily scratched on the paper. Vegeta sat on the floor and gazed around the room. He'd rarely been to Kakerotto's house and he wasn't even sure he had ever been in it before. He was positive the dumb saiyajin would have a cow now if he could see the position the prince was in.

"Um, Mr. Vegeta-"

"Just Vegeta, kid."

"Oh…um, Vegeta, if I took twenty four and subtracted two, what would be the answer?"

Staring at the boy a moment at the sheer idiocy he leaned forward and looked at the two problems Goten was supposed to be working on. Both were blank and looking at the book, there wasn't even a question about that.

"That's not one of the problems," Vegeta said. "And how do you not know that? You just take away two from twenty four."

Goten reached over and pulled a pack of colored pencils from under the mountains of paper surrounding him.

"Well, I have this pack of twenty four colored pencils, but I've just been counting them for the past five minutes and I only counted eighteen. That means I'm missing two right?"

Vegeta smacked his hands to his own cheeks and tried to calm his raging annoyance at the incredibly flaky child. Feeling himself start to shake he reached out and snatched the pencils away. Quickly throwing them over his shoulder he leaned over and glared into the eyes that were in every way just like Goku's.

"Listen kid," he growled. "This isn't play time and I sure as hell don't want to be here." He ignored Goten's gasp and continued. "Now, you need to pay attention to what I'm saying and what I'm teaching you, so I can get out of here and go back home. Forget the colored pencils, forget the drawings, and just do your homework."

"Hey, you fought with my dad, right?" Goten asked, completely ignoring Vegeta's anger. "I only get to hear fighting stories about him from Gohan, but he said that you fought him a lot, too. Are you stronger than he was?"

Vegeta blinked, completely caught off guard by the question. He was about to answer, "Of course, brat. Your father was a weak third-class with no talent." But something held him back. There was gnawing sense of guilt as the innocent, smiling child looked up at him. If he had tail it was be wagging with excitement. After all the years of regret and guilt and hurt after Goku had died, Vegeta felt that he could not lie to the being before him who was just like the deceased fighter. He even felt that by telling the truth to the hopeful lad, it would ease his conscience in some way.

"Your father," Vegeta began. He hesitated and swallowed, finding it hard to talk about it suddenly. "Your father loved to fight, like any normal saiyajin. And, as much as I hated it, he was really good. And often times, we were equal in strength and power. Many times I could beat him and would often try. But…" he stopped, finding his voice wavering suddenly and he looked out into the setting sun outside Goten's window. Looking back he gave the boy a small smile. "Having more power and smarts doesn't make one stronger. Having someone to fight for and care for is…is sometimes what makes a person stronger than others. So, in many ways, I was stronger….in most ways, your father was stronger. So, I guess, in answer to your question, since your dad has always and will always care for everyone and everything, even though he used to let the stupidest and most evil people go free, he is…more powerful than-"

"Than a lot of people," Gohan said, stepping into the room suddenly. He gave Vegeta a quick smile and leaned against the doorframe. "Vegeta and Dad were always really close in power, Goten. But it doesn't really matter now, does it?"

Goten gave his older brother a sad smile and bowed his head. "I guess not."

Vegeta leaned over and put a finger under Goten's small chin, making him look at his face. "It does matter, though, because your father did matter. And he was one of the strongest fighters I've ever met."

The usually arrogant saiyajin looked over to Gohan who stood with a proud smile on his face. Vegeta never acted this way, but he had obviously changed since Goku's death as well. That was clear.

"Do you get it, Goten?"

The spiky-haired boy nodded. "Yeah. If you care for people and have loved ones to fight for, then that's all the power you need to be powerful. But even with power, if you're alone or mean, you still won't be happy or strong enough to win."

Vegeta sensed Gohan tense up but the prince smiled and nodded. "That's about it, kid. It looks like you're able to learn after all. And since we know that…do question thirty three."

Gohan turned to leave the room, still gazing at Vegeta as he left. It was amazing that the prince had changed so much. He thought for sure that the usually angry fighter was going to snap and hit his little brother or storm off in a rage, but he didn't. It seemed that he had figured out a little bit of life. Sure Vegeta was an amazingly genius strategic fighter and planner, but it was rarely seen. His arrogance and pride had always gotten in the way, which almost always landed Vegeta in trouble. In many ways, the older fighter was a very ignorant and childish being, but he learned new things every day. The saiyajin prince's life was out of control and he was used in so many ways, but here, on earth, it seemed that he was finally figuring life out and managing quite well.

Walking past his mother's room, he stopped as he saw her sitting on the edge of her bed. Her face was turned away, but he could see her barely suppressing her tears. Moving forward he sat down next to her. Not even speaking he placed a hand on her shoulder and she placed her delicate hand on his.

"I made a mistake," she whispered miserably.

"Why? What is it, Mom?" Gohan asked, rubbing his hand on her back. He knew that she had been listening to the conversation in Goten's room.

"I hit him."

"Who, Goten?"

"No…I hit Vegeta. All those years ago. I blamed it all on him. I blamed him for Goku's death and I hurt him. I can tell he's been living with it all these years and it's my fault."

Gohan hushed her and chuckled lightly. "Mom, you think he's never received a slap to the face before? He understands, I understand, everyone understands that you were angry and needed something or someone to blame. Ever since the battle with Cell everyone has had the guilt. You think I didn't? I KNOW it was my fault Dad died."

"Gohan no."

Gohan still smiled and raised a hand to quiet her. "People make mistakes in battle, Mom. I made mine, Vegeta made his, Krillen made his, and it's all over now. Dad is not gone for good and this was his choice. I know….I can feel it in my heart that he will return to us someday somehow. So it's time to stop. Stop feeling bad, stop feeling angry, stop feeling guilty or miserable. As someone told me once…a long time ago…just let it go, just let go."

Chi-Chi began to sob and threw herself into her son's arms. Gohan smiled, knowing that this was probably the last time his mother would cry for a while. He felt her finally accepting everything. He felt her open up and let go, just like he had done when Android Sixteen told him to not worry and just let it happen. Let everything just go.

It was 9:00 when Chi-Chi came to check on the two in Goten's room. Her stomach sank as Vegeta sat rubbing his forehead and Goten babbled on and on about some frog he and Trunks had found in the creek near the house.

"How much did he get done?" She asked, startling both saiyajins.

Vegeta sighed and shook his head, then yanked the paper that lay in front of Goten and tossed it to the dark-haired woman. Her brown eyes skimmed over the paper and her hand tightened around it. Everything on the sheet was wrong. It was the same assignment she had given the boy the previous night and there was still nothing done on it. Some the answers weren't even answers! She crumpled it up and tossed it over her shoulder.

"You're hopeless, Goten!"

The childish saiyajin's hair practically dropped with is face. "I'm sorry, Mom."

A small smile escaped her and she crossed her arms. "It's ok, Goten. You try. I guess you're just like your father. Food, fight, and fun. Well, go get ready for bed and then I'll bring you in some food."

He grinned again and stood up quickly, sending papers and school supplies flying. Running to the door, he skidded to a stop and bowed.

"Thank you, Vegeta for the tutoring and help."

Before the full-blooded saiyajin could answer the wild child sped from the room toward the bathroom. Vegeta stood and brushed himself off. He'd been sitting in the kneeling position for a long time and his knees ached. Chi-Chi watched him, seeing that he actually looked quite normal in human clothing as opposed to his usual blue spandex and armor. In fact, he was quite the handsome person, just not someone she wanted near her family for extended periods of time.

"So, how was it?" she asked stiffly.

"Impossible," he said simply as he stretched. "I've never met one with so little ability to learn basic math, science, and language. Well, besides your mate."

He expected a slap to the face or screaming for that one, but surprisingly the high-strung woman chuckled and kicked a pencil away from her feet.

"Yep. Just like Goku. Can't teach him anything, doesn't have the patience to learn."

Vegeta's face remained blank and his stoic expression set Chi-Chi on edge. "Oh, they're capable of learning, Kakerotto and the brat. They just learn differently. They know more about life and have more heart than any other I know. With those two, education isn't needed in their life. They can get along perfectly on their own."

Chi-Chi moved aside as the surly fighter exited the room and headed for the front door. She grabbed some money from her wallet and rushed up next to him. Before he reached the door he stopped and faced her, the stony mask still on his face.

"I don't need that," he spat.

Chi-Chi looked at the cash in her hand and handed it to him, but his arms remained crossed.

"The fact that your son learned nothing and I have plenty of money at Capsule Corp., I don't need it."

Chi-Chi hesitated for a moment and then tossed the money onto the table.

"Then, accept this." She reached her hand out and waited for him to shake it. With a lowered eyebrow he gazed down at the outstretched fingers and then at her. "It's an apology. I'm…I'm saying sorry for five year ago when I hit you and blamed everything on you and hated you and just….I'm sorry."

Dark eyes gazed into hers and slowly his hands clasped her small hand. She was surprised and shocked at the softness of it. Goku's hands were much larger and callused over years of fighting; yet Vegeta's were thin and soft and smooth from wearing gloves his whole life. Vegeta kept his face blank and then drew his hand back.

"Apology accepted."

He opened the door and prepared to launch into the sky.

"He did learn something, you know." Chi-Chi called out to him. Vegeta turned and looked at her, the light from the kitchen casting an eerie glow on his face. "Goten. He did learn a great deal from you. So, thanks."

Knowing now that she had overheard the conversation he simply nodded and powered up. Chi-Chi watched as the blue glow lit up the sky and then faded in the distance. She sighed and leaned against the doorway. Her heart felt lighter than it had in years and an immense happiness suddenly filled her. Gohan was right. She just had to let go. There was tug at the end of her violet dress and she looked down.

"Did you know that if two dogs are screwing, they can't finish until the boy dog has accomplished his task and they're stuck like that until it happens? The girl dog can't even run away!"

Chi-Chi's eyebrow twitched as Goten's huge grin flashed at her. Oh yes. Vegeta taught her son something, indeed.

'_Wow, ok, I just wrote this chapter in like four hours. It's a bit longer than other chapters, but I was on a role. I've never really written much on Goten before so I thought that this would be a cute chapter. Well, the next chapter might be the last, so please read and review and I'll try to get it done as soon as possible.'_


	9. Lets Kick Balls!

'Hello again. I'm back with what may be the final chapter of "Tid Bits." Well, it was brought to my attention that my math skills are just as horrible as I thought. In the last chapter, if you'll notice, I made a few mistakes in the mathematics part of the story. Hee hee! Trust me, when it comes to math, which is my worst subject and any mathematical question you ask me, I guarantee you, will be wrong. Sorry, I'm an art student, what do you expect? Haha!

_Anyway, I'm hopeful that this next chapter will prove to be more accurate considering it is about a sport I was in for years. I've never written anything about the character Bura and I've never been a huge fan of Dragonball GT so please forgive me if I make her character my own. Now, away we go for probably the last chapter of "Tid Bits." Thanks for reading and reviewing!'_

Chapter 9

"So, do you have it?" Bulma asked her teenage son as he trudged into the house with a small duffle bag.

Trunks gave her a small smile and nodded, his purple hair waving back and forth. Opening up the small, black bag he pulled out a video camera and waved it before his mother's blue eyes.

"Oh good!" She said with a giddy clap and skip.

Being so busy with work and new inventions her father wanted her to make, Bulma had not been able to see even one of Bura's soccer games. Her seven-year-old daughter began her first year in the U-8 soccer league in West City and Bulma was disappointed that she hadn't been able to see her little girl on the soccer field yet. There was only one more game left of the season, but she assured her blue-haired, blue-eyed baby that she wouldn't miss the final tournament.

So naturally what did the powerful businesswoman do? She sent her busy, teenage son to video tape every one of her games. He stood before her with the camera and was going to put all the games onto one tape so she could see her strong-willed daughter kicking butt on the soccer field. She was so proud.

Trunks set up the TV and video camera so it would record onto a tape as Vegeta walked into the room, sweating from a hard day of training. With a towel wrapped around his bare neck, he strode into the room, curious to see what his son and wife were up to. As soon as he entered his stomach dropped as ice-cold blue eyes glared into him.

"And where have you been all these times I asked you to go watch your daughter play?"

Sighing, Vegeta's dark eyes pierced her blue ones. His intense gaze did nothing to intimidate the fuming, stubborn woman.

"Training, sparring, eating and such," he replied.

Trunks cringed and tried to press himself closer to the TV as the tension in the room began to build. Being near his parents when they were both pissed was not pretty or fun.

"Your daughter has just started her first sport and you aren't even there to watch! She's your little girl, Vegeta."

"Yes she is my little girl," he barked back. "And being the daughter of me, the prince of all saiyajins proves that she does not need me or you or anyone to pamper her and baby her. I know that she's doing fine and having fun without us interfering!"

Bulma opened her mouth to respond. She brushed a curved blue, bang out of her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"What's with all the yelling in here?" A small, snappy voice demanded.

All eyes turned to the little girl standing in the doorway, one hand on her hip and the other holding a large soccer ball under her other arm. Vegeta hid a smile as his little angel wore her blue hair to the side of her head and looked at him and Bulma with sharp blue eyes. Clad in a little colorful soccer uniform of bright green, the seven-year-old girl clicked her cleats against the floor impatiently.

"Nothing, Bura," Bulma said warmly. Her eyes brightened and she smiled. "We're going to watch all your soccer games now, the ones that Trunks video taped. Do you want to join us?"

Both parents could not miss the quick eye flash to Trunks, as Bura seemed to hold her breath. Something bothered the girl greatly, and seeing the ever confident, stubborn girl look so apprehensive was rather disturbing. The lavender-haired teen on the ground blinked and continued his attention to his task at hand.

"You're going to watch all of them?" She asked quietly.

Bulma nodded and gazed at her daughter quizzically.

"No thanks," Bura replied sadly. "I'm just going up to my room."

The three older people watched as the sullen child turned and walked from the living room and up the stairs. Vegeta listened to her footsteps and crossed his arms. Something was definitely not right here. The fact that his little girl was not happy made his stomach turn. Nothing should be making his princess upset.

"Trunks," he demanded. The boy jumped and peered at his father from under some strands of light hair. "What is wrong with your sister?"

Hesitating, Trunks gazed at the floor and then back to his towering, powerful father. He sighed and stood. The tape was ready to go so there was no need to hide it anymore.

"I think you'll see on the tape. Lets just say, this hasn't been the best soccer season for Bura."

Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta all made their way to the couch as the tape started. It was your basic soccer game. There were parents screaming and cheering for their kids, coaches yelling to the players, whistles blowing, and basically little children getting hit with soccer balls and falling down. The camera zoomed in and focused on the little blue-haired girl sitting on the bench, her spiked shoes kicking back and forth in boredom. Vegeta felt some anger beginning to rise as he watched his proud daughter sitting on the bench, not being allowed to just get on the field and play.

As this game continued, the seven-year-old only got off the bench once and was put in a defensive position so she wouldn't get in the way or be able to get her foot on the ball. She was only in the game for about five minutes and then benched again. The short, half hour long game ended and the tape went to the second one of the season. As the Briefs family watched, the same occurrences happened. Bura was either benched or put into a position where she couldn't even get into the game.

"This is ridiculous!" Bulma shouted. "Why isn't the coach playing her? Don't tell me it's been like this the whole season."

Trunks felt his mother's sharp eyes on him and he nodded. She growled in disgust.

"Why didn't you tell us, boy?" Vegeta hissed.

Trunks sank lower in his seat. "She asked me not to. She was too embarrassed and ashamed that she wasn't being played. She didn't want you guys to think she was a crappy player or a loser."

Bulma stood and glared at the TV. "It's not her fault. That stupid coach isn't giving her a chance!"

Peering closer Vegeta leaned forward and looked carefully into the screen. But just as he was looking, Bulma's swaying, angry ass moved into his line of vision. The woman was still cursing and ranting about unfair treatment and disrespectful men when Vegeta growled impatiently.

"Woman, move you giant ass! I need to see something."

Whipping around Bulma glared daggers into her husband, but his keen black eyes were watching the tape intensely. The second game ended and the recording changed to the third one. Of course. He saw the problem now.

"Look," he said pointing at the screen. "Bura is not the only one being benched. It's been the same four kids each and every time. And when the coach puts them in, they're always in the same position that Bura is in."

Bulma turned and followed Vegeta's line of vision, as did Trunks. Blue eyes widened and then squinted into angry slits. Both Trunks and Vegeta knew what was coming next.

"That bastard!" She shrieked as she gripped her short blue hair. "That fucking coach. What a sexist asshole! He's only benching the girls! Look at that." Practically foaming at the mouth Bulma grabbed the TV and shook it violently. "You jerk-off! You can't just bench them because they're girls. What the hell is this shit!"

Trunks lifted a protective hand and smiled sheepishly. "Mom, I don't think you should be doing that to the TV."

But Vegeta could understand his wife's anger. Sure. Throughout his life he hadn't been fair or strived for people to have equal rights. He'd always been selfish and close-minded. A few years ago he wouldn't have cared in the least that some sexist man was not letting some little girls play some dumb sport. But this was HIS daughter. No one benched his little girl and upset her. No one denied his princess of what she wanted. Oh, there was going to be hell to pay.

………..

The day was bright and sunny as the family made their way across various soccer fields. Kids of all ages screamed and ran around wearing bright uniforms, shin guards, and cleats. Mothers with various tiny children, jock-like dads with game plans and water jugs, and plain old soccer loving parents roamed around a giant field that held many soccer games. People were smiling, kids were laughing and playing, and everyone was basically having a grand time.

It made Vegeta want to vomit. All these tiny kids who hadn't yet grown into their oversized heads swarmed the land and their gleeful faces sickened the saiyajin. Bulma was surprised when she screamed that she was going to kick someone's ass at the tournament game and her black-haired prince agreed to go along. But still, getting curious whispers as he passed and having snot-nosed little brats pointing as his tall, flame-like hair aggravated him to no end (-Yes, I know that this is GT and Vegeta had his hair short then, but seeing as how I'm not a fan of GT and the fact that Vegeta's hair was even touched much less cut short makes me SICK! So, for this story, he still has a voluptuous head of hair. Yay!-)

It was only Vegeta and Bulma this day as Trunks had made plans earlier to go to a theme park with the Son family. Bura was ok with this, though, seeing as how her older brother was nice enough to make it to all of her games. Still, the fact that both feisty, stubborn, and somewhat angry parents were there to watch her sit the bench was not thrilling the young girl. It was bad enough that she had to be bored the whole game while all the boys played, but having her proud, arrogant father (who she loved dearly, of course) and somewhat stuck-up, easily angered mother there was not sitting well.

"Which field is it?" Vegeta demanded.

Bulma sighed loudly and pointed to a large plain of grass not too far away. "If you remembered, Vegeta, you're daughter wears a lime green uniform. She's with the whole team over there!"

The haughty saiyajin crossed his arms angrily at his wife's shrill voice and the couple made their way over to the side of the field where all the other parents sat. Bura's team milled about and warmed up for the upcoming game. Vegeta and Bulma had both brought folding chairs and placed them next to the group of parents that supported their daughter's team. Vegeta was glad that his mate placed her chair nearest to the couple on their right. The thing he hated most about these weak humans was their constant need to start conversation. The large, burly man in the small lawn chair next to Bulma smiled at her as she sat. Placing a large sun hat on her mop of blue hair the Capsule Corp. heiress smiled back.

"Haven't seen you guys at any of the games," he boomed, his gruff voice loud and rough. "Which one's yours?"

Bulma giggled as she often did when speaking to someone new and pointed to her small daughter skillfully juggling a black and white ball with her feet. "That's my daughter with the blue hair. Bura."

Neither parents missed the slight smirk that appeared on the man's face as his eyes glanced at the woman sitting next to him. She leaned forward and Vegeta had to hold back a cringe as the scowling lady peered at him and Bulma through thin, light colored sunglasses. She, too, wore a sun hat, though it was smaller and much more decorated than Bulma's. Her face was narrow and gaunt and her small, bitter mouth tried to form a decent smile. It failed miserably, though.

"You're daughter is Bura Briefs?"

Bulma forced a smile and nodded, hearing the condescending tone in the snide woman's voice.

"That's quite the interesting name," the large man said. "We haven't been able to see much of her play…and _unfortunately_ this is the last game of the year."

Both Bulma and Vegeta felt their bodies tense at the pure, open sarcasm behind the entire sentence. Bulma knew snooping and gossip when she heard it, and she could tell that her daughter had been a topic among the snobby parents in the stands.

"Yes, Bura is named after my grandmother. And who, may I ask, is your child?"

Both arrogant parents smiled proudly, their chests puffed out as the man pointed one large, fat finger at an ape-like boy pushing past his own teammates and stealing the ball from the ones smaller than he, which was just about everyone on the field. The ogre child had pale, pink skin and a patch of light blonde hair on top of his round head. Mean dark eyes glared from the piggy slits on his face and fat bounced as he ran.

"That's Milton." The man announced. "And I'm sorry. I've been rude. I'm Milton Senior Senior and this is my wife Blanch Senior."

"So, your son's name is Milton Senior Junior?" Vegeta asked, highly amused by the stupid humans. He stifled an arrogant laugh and Bulma smiled through her teeth.

"Not now, Vegeta," she hissed, not turning to look at him at all. Regaining her false grin Bulma squinted her eyes happily. "I'm Bulma Briefs and this is my…husband Vegeta."

Bulma normally hesitated in calling Vegeta her husband because they had never officially married. It was just easier to call each other husband and wife when speaking to others, but she knew that it irked Vegeta. He was used to just calling her a mate and it wasn't saiyajin custom to have a _wife_ as in earth tradition.

"Just Vegeta?" Milton mused.

"You are Bulma Briefs of the Capsule Corporation," Blanch interrupted.

Feeling her ego raise Bulma straightened in her seat and smiled smugly. "Yes, yes I am."

The narrow-faced woman clicked her teeth softly. "Yes, the capsule idea is quite ingenious, though, my family goes nowhere near the automobiles. Quite…well, disappointing at moments." She hesitated with a ghastly grin. "Though I am sure that we just bought a bad model. Yes yes."

Biting her lip, Bulma kept her fading grin plastered on her face and smiled. Her eye twitched angrily but she laughed along with the rude bitch. "That happens…ha…ha."

Bulma quickly turned back into her seat and sat angrily, crossing her arms and grinding her teeth. She could feel Vegeta's amused eyes on her.

"Are you going to take that?" He whispered evilly.

"Shut up, Vegeta."

Looking up, the teams were being set up on the field. Coaches led the small children to their positions making sure the little six, seven, and eight year olds knew where to stand and knew which direction to run toward. Scanning the field, no girls were seen on the grass from either team.

"And they call this co-ed soccer," Bulma hissed.

The couple beside her laughed lightly. So they thought it was funny, huh? Bulma tightened her arms around herself more and growled angrily. Vegeta watched his woman's mounting fury and held in a grin. He loved his mate's fiery attitude and saiyajin-like spirit. Even with all their fighting he loved her more than anything…well, maybe just as much as his daughter.

The ref blew his whistle and the ugly boy Milton stole the ball immediately. Rushing through the crowd of swarming, ant-like children the ogre ran over the small soccer players and immediately launched the ball into the goal. Bulma and Vegeta watched as the disgusting child did an obscene victory dance and then ran over some other players of the opposing team. The whistle blew again and this time the other team had possession. A sleek skillful player in orange burst through Bura's team and approached the goal eagerly. He didn't even see the brute Milton appear behind him. With a large hand the pink boy shoved the active player forward, sending the opponent crashing into the ground. Whistles blew and the refs called a direct kick for the orange players.

"What!" Milton Senior Senior howled. His jelly roles bounced as he stood and screamed at the refs. "That was fair! The little twerp fell before my son was anywhere near him!"

Bulma placed a finger to the side of her face and turned slowly to Vegeta. "What an asshole," she muttered through partly closed lips. Unfortunately, Mrs. Senior heard and her puckered face frowned deeper.

The opposing team scored with their free kick and now the game was tied. Still, Bura had no time on the field. Vegeta grew bored as time passed and he kicked at the grass around his Doc. Martens. Suddenly, Bulma slapped his arm and she sat up in her chair.

"Bura is in!"

Vegeta's black eyes rose and he felt a deep sense of pride as his strong, happy daughter bound across the field and subbed in another player.

"Look she's not in defense!" Bulma cried. Not understanding what the woman was saying he merely nodded. Bulma's eyes narrowed at his lack of caring and she sneered. "Obviously her coach only puts her and the other girls into the defense position so they can't see much action and can't score a goal. She's in midfield! That's a very important position. They can score goals in that position because they can run all over the field."

Vegeta smirked at his mate's enthusiasm and sat up in his own chair to get a better view of his soccer player. A little boy threw the ball in and immediately the blue-haired girl was right there. In a flash she was running up the field, hugging the out-of-bounds line and preparing to launch the ball up the field. Bulma was on her feet and screaming and whooping as Bura sprinted into the opponent's half of the field. Vegeta was quite surprised and impressed by his daughter's skills on the field. She was playing like a pro.

"Bura! What. Are. You. DOING?" The coach hollered across the field. Immediately the young princess faltered and the ball was stolen from her.

As the other team ran down the field, her own teammates ran past her sneering and taunting. Vegeta felt his blood begin to boil as their snide little faces glared at his daughter. Bulma let out a frustrated groan and flopped back down in her chair.

"What the hell was that bastard screaming at?" She demanded. "Bura was just about to score a goal and he totally messed her up."

The Seniors chuckled next to her and shook their heads. Bulma felt like telling them to fuck off, but refrained. This was a youth soccer game, not the end of the world, and she wasn't going to create a scene. Looking up, she saw that the other team scored and her daughter trudged back to her position with her head lowered in shame.

"It's ok honey!" Bulma cheered. "That was a great move! You're doing perfect!"

The coach seemed to disagree, though, and quickly asked for a substitution. Vegeta and Bulma both growled as they're daughter was pulled off the field again. Bulma leaned over and Vegeta leaned toward her.

"Think you can pick up what he's saying to her?"

Vegeta smirked and looked across the field. "With ease."

The coach sat Bura on the bench and knelt beside her. His dark brown eyes glared into hers and she felt like crying. He pulled his baseball hat off his head and wiped his forehead, then placed the cap back on.

"Bura, I told you, you're not allowed to cross the mid line. You can only stay in our half of the field. Look what happened when you crossed that line. You lost the ball and they scored."

Bura's shimmering blue eyes raised up and looked into her coach's. "But, I've seen the other guys cross that line. I thought that the midfielder was supposed to stay near the forwards and pass the ball to them. I thought the midfielder had to play both defense and offense. I was only doing what-"

"No, Bura," the man snapped, his impatience getting the better of him. "_You_ need to stay in our half of the field. You and the others are doing just fine in defense." He stood up and looked at all four of the little girls on the bench. "Remember ladies. We need a good defense line, but if the forwards or midfielders come back there to help, let them do the work, alright?"

The girls all nodded and the man turned his attention back to the game. Vegeta finished explaining and Bulma felt her blood boil. The man outright lied to them. He wasn't going to play any of the girls fairly at all. This wasn't right. How was her daughter going to enjoy a sport if no one let her play? Bura had talent and skill and just because she was a girl meant that she was going to be benched!

A whistle was blown again and Mr. Senior stood up bellowing and screaming again. "Offside! OFFSIDE! Ref…COME ON! He was absolutely in front of the defender! Ah! This is ridiculous. My wife's sunglasses are prescription! I think you need them!"

Vegeta grinned at the mere stupidity of the obese man and shook his head. He had no idea what offside was, but just hearing the man scream over a stupid game was quite entertaining. As much as these humans became insanely frantic and obscene over a mere sport, which was extremely amusing to him, he was getting quite pissed at the coach who refused to allow his daughter to play. If Bulma weren't here he would have already blasted the man…and probably half the audience because their mere presence was annoying.

Both refs blew their whistles suddenly and all players left the field and ran to their benches. It was halftime and the sweating players were glad for the break. Vegeta and Bulma watched as the coach made the four girls prepare water cups for the boys who had just played.

"Ridiculous," Bulma muttered.

The Seniors heard this complaint and sent each other sly glances of triumph.

"Milton is doing lovely today," Blanch sang. "He made the first goal, I'm so proud. The Alligators aren't going to lose because Milton is going to score _all_ the goals today. In fact, he doesn't even need the team around him, he could win on his own."

"I know, dear," Milton Sr. replied. "The score should be one to zero, not two to one, but alas…mistakes happen. Luckily the second goal wasn't our Milton's fault."

"What?" Vegeta growled and sat up suddenly. Bulma placed a calming hand on his strong chest and shoved him back down into his seat. As much as she wanted her lover to blast the two annoyances into the sky, she couldn't have the saiyajin running around destroying people, no matter how stupid or rude they were.

"It's ok, Vegeta. There's only one more half and then the game is over."

"They can't talk about Bura like that," Vegeta snarled under his breath. "If it wasn't for that shithead coach she would have scored a goal."

"I know, I know."

Vegeta flung himself against the back of his chair and pouted. Knowing that those weak, loud-mouthed humans won the verbal battle infuriated him greatly. He was Vegeta, dammit. He never lost anything, physical or verbal. Both teams sent eleven players out onto the field again, and as expected, Bura was on the bench.

"Well, at least there are two girls on the field," Bulma said softly. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

The game began and as usual, the porky Milton child had more calls against him than any other player on the field. Vegeta snickered when, at one point, the hefty boy received a yellow card and had to go sit on the bench. Because of his absence, one of the female players was moved up to midfield and Bura was placed into defense.

"Well, at least she's on the field," Bulma pouted.

But back there, none of the players saw anything. The offensive line was full of fast, powerful boys and none of the orange team was getting past. Vegeta and Bulma watched angrily as three girls stood in the back near the goalkeeper, two of them laughing and blowing dandelion seeds around. Vegeta sighed…girls.

There was a substitution again and Milton came galloping back onto the fields and surprisingly enough, Bura was moved up to midfield. The dainty child stood behind the gargantuan Milton, hiding in his shadow and play was restarted.

Bura was being a "good girl" and not running over the midline. Occasionally the ball would roll to her feet and she'd just boot it up to the forwards. The coach would yell then, saying "nice job, Bura" or "ok, not too close to the line, midfielders!" All in all, it was quite boring and Bura's parents could see their little girl pouting and waiting for the occasional accidental pass to her.

"Look at our boy, Blanch," Milton beamed.

The roly-poly boy was having a grand time discreetly fouling other players and shoving past his own teammates. His fat face grinned and he waved at his parents who proudly waved back. Bura turned and rolled her eyes and then looked back toward the game. The Seniors caught the snide little expression and became even angrier as Vegeta and Bulma chuckled lightly.

"Alright, keep your head in the game, Milton!" The ogre's father boomed. "This is all you, this is all you." He turned to his sour wife impatiently. "I wish that _girl_ would get out of our son's way. She's not even doing anything," he barked loud enough for half the field to hear.

Bulma's eyes widened and she glared at the horrid man. These children were only six to eight years old. How could he talk like that, especially to her daughter?

"Bulma," Vegeta said smoothly, lacing his hands together. "I thought that the age limit in this division was eight. Why would a twelve year old be playing?" He asked, sounding genuinely confused and concerned.

"Why, I don't know, Vegeta," Bulma replied, broadcasting her annoyance toward the idiots next to her. "I'm guessing that this league allows slower children, who need a lot of help in society and can't think too well, to play with children who are at the same intelligence level as they are." She leaned over and patted Vegeta's knee with much concern. "It probably makes them feel better to play with little kids."

The saiyajin glanced over and saw the Milton man watching the game intently, but he couldn't miss the vein bulging from his forehead or his teeth clenching with fury. The soccer ball on the field was passed to Bura and instinctively she kicked it to a forward who was in perfect position in front of the goal. Mr. Senior let out a moan of annoyance and he slapped his knee. The forward received Bura's pass and shot the ball straight into the opponent's goal. The crowd cheered and the green Alligators team joyfully ran back to their positions.

"Way to go, Bura!" Bulma cried. "You assisted that goal! Whoo!"

"She should have passed it to Milton," Blanch sneered. "It would have been a much better shot."

Bulma bit her lip and turned away from the bitter couple. The game was tied now and time was passing quick. Vegeta and Bulma watched as the teams repositioned themselves. Both noted the towering Milton boy turn to Bura. Vegeta tuned in his sensitive hearing and watched closely.

"What the hell, _Bra_," he taunted. "I was totally open. Why pass it to Testuo when I'M open?"

The small, blue-haired girl glared up at him, her face matching both parents perfectly. "Tetsuo was more open than you were and you weren't in a good position for a good shot. That's why," she snapped with a childish sneer. The ogre clenched his fists and glared at the jewel-eyed child. Standing in front of her, he skulked up to the midline and waited for the refs to start them.

The whistle blew and immediately the small children were back into play. Parents cheered and coaches screamed as the kids ran up and down the field. The Seniors roared to their son as he walloped a nearby opponent when neither ref was looking. A crowd of the youngsters grouped together and it was a mass of kicking each other's shins and feet. The ball bounced around in the middle as the sport-crazed tots hacked away at it. Bura stood near the line the by her parents and waited, her cool eyes watching the group of small athletes trying to gain possession.

"You're doing great, honey," Bulma cheered.

Bura turned and smiled at her mom. Although the game wasn't going as great as she hoped, she was getting a bit more playing time than usual, even if she wasn't allowed to get involved. And besides, _both_ parents were here. Still, she wished that she could get the ball and actually score a goal to prove to her daddy that she, too, was a fighter.

"Yeah, real great," Milton Sr. muttered. "Yep, stay back by the sidelines like a good little girl and stay out of my boy's way."

Bulma turned and glared at the obnoxious man, her scowl quite clear on her face. "If you have a problem with my daughter, then just say it."

Vegeta felt his stomach drop, much like Bulma's did when he was about to get into a fight. He turned to Bura and gave her a subtle smile. His young daughter sighed and rolled her eyes as he made a "scoot away" gesture with his hand. The green clad girl huffed and marched away, knowing full well that that sign meant her mom was about to blow up on someone and her dad didn't want her to see it.

Both of the rude, annoying people turned directly towards the enraged blue-haired goddess now. All three people had forgotten about the game, but Vegeta suddenly seemed to gain some interest in it as he tried to avoid the situation all together. Sure it was hot when Bulma got pissed and told someone off, but watching her sometimes made him want her too badly. And in an area like this, that would be a bad thing.

"Why yes I do, Mrs. Bulma Briefs," Milton Sr. growled.

"Oh yeah?" Bulma hissed back. "And why would that be? Faulty cars, bad products from Capsule Corp, or the fact that I'm much more beautiful than Ms. Wrinkles next to you and my daughter is much more of an innocent child than the gorilla you bring home each day?"

The burly man's face grew deep red and his wife let out an awful gasp. Vegeta bit his lip and watched the ball get kicked up and down the field.

"Why you horrid, rude woman," Blanch gasped. "I'll let you know that-"

The audience started screaming suddenly as the ball sped down the field. Bulma and the Seniors whipped their heads around to see Bura racing down the field with ball. She had clearly crossed the midline and was gliding down the grassy plain, her feet skillfully following behind the ball. The coach was screaming at her to stop but the girl had had enough. Her mother was here and so was dad and she wasn't just going to stand there all day or sit on the bench. Ignoring the coach's pleading to stop she wound up her foot and was about to slam it into the ball.

A defender from the opposing team ran and attempted a poorly executed slide tackle. His foot hit Bura's shoe and she stumbled. The ref nearest to her raised his whistle and began to blow for the penalty when suddenly the small girl was plowed into roughly by Milton Jr. Vegeta sat up quickly letting out an angry sound of disapproval and Bulma was on her feet in a flash.

Bura rolled across the dry grass painfully and landed on her back. Her eyes watered from the strike against her and she slowly rolled onto her stomach to see what collided with her. Milton stood over her and put his beefy hands on his hips as he grinned.

"The coach told you to stop…so I made you."

The refs ran over to check the little girl and asked her if she wanted the coach. Answering no immediately she hopped to her feet, biting back the pain in her side and was greeted with a pity clap from both sides of the audience.

"Sub ref, sub!"

The referees turned to Bura's coach and shook their heads.

"Sorry, sir," one said. "We won't allow subs during a penalty kick."

The coach opened his mouth to protest but angrily sat on the bench instead. Crossing his arms he glared at his team standing out on the field.

"We'll resume play with a penalty kick since player number eight (Bura) was fouled before her injury."

"Hey, what about the kid who pushed her?" Bulma cried out across the field. "He should be banned from the game! Red card…RED CARD!"

The refs simply ignored the outraged woman and returned to the game at hand. With a frustrated yell she kicked at the grass and sat back down in her chair. The man next to her laughed heartily.

"You'd better shut your fat face, buster, or those laughs will soon be tears," the red-faced genius snarled.

"Ok, ma'am," he mocked.

"No, she's quite serious," Vegeta said darkly peering at the man. "And it won't be pretty."

Milton stared at the unusual man with the upswept hair and felt a sudden fear gnaw at his large gut. Something about this person sent chills up his spine. Leaning back in his chair Mr. Senior obeyed for once and shut up.

"Oh my God, Vegeta!" Bulma squealed through her hands. "Bura is taking the penalty kick!"

Their little girl stood alone in the center of the penalty box staring directly at the antsy goalkeeper. Her team, as well as the other stood on the outside of the box and shifted back and forth impatiently. Bulma looked at her watch.

"Time is already out," she whispered in excitement. "If she scores, it's the end of the tournament and her team will win."

Vegeta kept his face blank, but he, too was feeling a flutter of excitement at this news. There his strong little daughter stood, on the battlefield, facing her enemy and victory on her little shoulders. Leaning forward, he rested his clasped hands on his knees, his heart beating faster. The entire audience was silent now as the once injured girl faced off against the tall, quick goalie of the orange team. Not a breath was heard as the ref brought his whistle up to his mouth. It was on now.

Blowing his whistle, the audience remained silent as Bura wound up and sent a powerful, perfectly placed kick sailing into the air. Bulma's blue eyes lit up and her fists clenched as the black and white orb flew through the air. No one was saying anything, but gasps and excited whimpers were heard. The ball neared the goal, heading toward the right corner of the net. The keeper dove, his gloved fingertips grazing the bottom of the ball. It rolled off his fingers and sailed directly into the net, hitting the white material with a loud thwap!

It was silent at first and then the parents of the green Alligators stood and screamed with excitement. Parents and brothers and sisters cheered and danced around and hugged each other. Bulma wiped tears from her eyes as her heart burst with happiness. Bura's team surrounded the little demi-saiyajin and laughed and hugged her and danced about with great childish excitement. Everyone on her team celebrated…except of course the Seniors. The stuck up people stood haughtily and peered at Vegeta and Bulma with much dislike.

The teams lined up finally after much excitement and moved to clap and shake hands after the stressful nerve wracking game. Bura ran across the field to her parents, a huge grin on her face and a juice box and candy bar in hand. Laughing the little girl jumped up into her mother's arms.

"We won! Mom, we won!"

"I know, I know! I'm so proud of you, Bura!"

Standing now, Vegeta felt a smile form on his face. Bura hopped down from her mother's arms and ran to hug his leg. Bending down Vegeta picked up his excited daughter and blushed as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Did you see my goal, Dad? Did you, did you?"

Vegeta chuckled slightly and nodded. "Of course. What else would I be doing? Training?"

The seven-year-old giggled and then hopped down from his arms. Several of her teammates walked past and told her how great she did and how glad they were to have her on the team. Then, Milton walked up. He stood in front of his parents and glared at the girl.

"That should have been my kick," he whined. "You're just a girl, and that goal was a mistake. That was just a lucky shot."

Bura turned her head to the side and smiled sweetly. "Really? Well then, I guess this is a lucky shot, too."

With her spiked shoes the short princess brought back her foot and sent it sailing into the larger boy's groin. With a pained cry the blubbery child fell to the ground and shuttered in agony as he grabbed the aching area. His idiot parents were at his side and trying to help their brat's injury. Vegeta reached down and held out his hand, which his daughter took.

"Good shot, kid."

Smiling like an adorable princess she giggled and the Briefs walked away. Nearing the parking lot, much of Bura's team stood and regaled their parents and friends with the story of Bura's awesome penalty kick. One of the head administrators of the youth soccer league and Bura's coach came running up to the departing family.

"Well, I must say that was quite a great shot," the coach said nervously, wiping his forehead eagerly.

"Which one?" Bulma muttered to Vegeta through clenched teeth.

"Thanks Mr. Buyer," Bura chirped.

"Yes, yes, I saw the whole game," the head coach of the league said happily. "And for having such a skilled and excellent player, I would love to hear any input from you, the parents, that would help make this soccer association any better."

Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other as Milton and Blanch struggled to carry their hefty son into their van.

"I don't want the girls to have to sit the bench anymore," Vegeta snapped, looking at his smiling daughter.

The Seniors heard this and scowled at the small family but said nothing as they shoved Milton Jr. into the car. Bura's coach paled somewhat and dug his toe into the pavement.

"Oh, has this been a problem?" The head coach asked.

Mr. Buyer looked at Vegeta and Bulma guiltily. He then shook his head, "Not that I know of."

Vegeta and Bulma narrowed their eyes and glanced at each other. The dark prince looked over his shoulder to see Milton Jr. sticking his tongue out at them. Grinning Vegeta looked back at the unwilling coach.

"If my daughter-"

"And the other girls," Bulma added.

Vegeta sent her a cold look and the blue-haired woman shrugged. "If the _girls_ on these teams don't get more playing time on the field, I'm afraid things could get nasty."

Both coaches looked at each other and nodded. "We'll see what we can do," Mr. Buyer replied quickly. Obviously they weren't taking Vegeta seriously.

"Because," the prince spoke slowly, "if my little girl is not happy, then I'm not. And if I'm not happy…well…things like this happen."

Turning swiftly, Vegeta moved to the van that held the obnoxious Senior family. Bending down, Vegeta grabbed the back end and easily lifted up the entire automobile. Grinning evilly he simply tossed the vehicle into the air and watched as it sailed up and then came flying down onto the pavement nearby. With a screech of tires, the van fishtailed and sped off with an amazed and terrified boy staring out the back window.

Returning back to the conversation, Vegeta hardly noticed the two humans shaking in terror. Bura merely giggled. Bulma rolled her eyes and pinched the top of her nose as a headache formed.

"Do we understand?" Vegeta slyly asked.

Nodding in terror the two coaches gave him a lopsided grin and then took off running. Bura's team looked at each other in awe. Catching the fascinated and fearful faces Bulma turned around and waved her hands in the air.

"Oh don't worry. It was just a…a trick! Yeah….ha ha, don't worry. Everything is fine here."

The people watching laughed nervously and nodded.

"Oh that's ok," one of the moms said with a wave of the hand. "No one here likes the Senior family anyway. It's about time someone threw them and their van across a parking lot."

And with that, the crowd laughed and Bulma joined them nervously. Turning around she gave Vegeta an exasperated stare and made her way to the car.

"Come on Bura," she said snappishly. "Time to get you home and celebrate."

Vegeta jogged and caught up to the angry woman. "What did I do?"

Bulma growled in annoyance but said nothing.

"Really, what?"

"This is why I can't have friends, Vegeta!" The scientist shouted. "You scare off anyone that's normal!"

Pulling her keys out Vegeta bent down and took Bura's small hands.

"Good job today, Bura."

"Thanks Daddy."

"You're a trooper. You stood up even after that shithead knocked you down." She giggled. Vegeta glanced at his infuriated wife as she cursed and struggled to open the door. "Bura."

"Yes, Daddy?"

"I love your mother dearly, but make sure you're never like that."

The father and daughter turned to see Bulma kicking the side of the door and letting out frustrated curses as the key was now stuck. Bura turned back to her father and smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry, Daddy. We've still got a few years before that happens."

Vegeta laughed and hugged his daughter. Taking her hand, the duo walked slowly to the car. They laughed and joked as Bulma ranted and raved. The sun was setting and the sky was lit up brightly with oranges, reds, and pinks.

"Daddy, do you like our uniforms or the other team's more?"

Vegeta scoffed and smiled down at his daughter.

"Yours is much better." A little boy walked past wearing the orange uniform looking disgustingly like Kakerotto. "I've never particularly cared for…orange."

'_Finally! Sorry it took a while. Well, if you're wondering where I got the inspiration for this chapter, it is a true story! Something like this happened when I played co-ed soccer (the benching girls thing) so I thought it might make a cute chapter. It's not meant to be feminists or anything, just something that happens sometimes. Well, I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter. But who knows, if I come up with more ideas I'll post them. Anyway, thank to everyone who read…and reviewed, too. See ya around! -Vegetachik7'_


	10. Sessions with Mr Green

'Ok, so I said that I was probably going to stop, but I got such an awesome response for this story…or these stories, that I am just going to keep this story a work in progress and add on chapters whenever I get inspired to. So this may be the last chapter, it may not. But who cares, because it's a new chapter! Whoo! So, here is the newest chapter in Tid Bits. Please enjoy.'

Chapter 10

It was a colder night, one where the leaves had fallen off all the tress and the skeletal branches reached out across the night sky. Pale clouds drifted unnoticed before sparkling stars and a frigid wind bit at the skin. It wouldn't stop him, though. Nothing ever stopped him from seeking the other. The one prowling nearer hated the cold, hated the ice and the freezing breeze, but he swept forward across the frosted dead grass with no hesitation. The situation was unavoidable.

Piccolo turned toward the sound of sticks breaking. The slight sound of light breath didn't fly unnoticed past his large, elf-like ears. The shadowy figure stood in the distance, an ungloved hand pushing back the spindly twigs of the bushes and trees. Adorned in baggy black attire, he blended in with the blackness surrounding them, but Piccolo could see the shining dark eyes piercing into his own. So the confrontation had begun.

Piccolo's heart beat faster as the small, sleek figure moved forward, the tall, feathery hair twirling with the winter wind. He did not falter, though. The saiyajin never stopped when he was on a mission. And it was nights like these that Piccolo knew he was done for. He would not be going back to his peaceful meditation tonight.

Vegeta sat on the rock below the Indian-style Namek and heaved a sigh. Bringing up a booted leg and crossing it over the other for what seemed like the millionth time, he launched right into the woes of his past few days. As usual it was the moping anger and loneliness without having "Kakarotto" nearby. Ever since he left on that cursed dragon his days had been shit and boring.

Listening to the saiyajin drone on and on in the bitter cold night, Piccolo found himself remembering when the arrogant prince first started coming to him. Why, it had been around the first time Vegeta had arrived on earth for good, living at Capsule Corp. that the graceful prince arrived without invitation during one of his meditations. The namek found the situation very strange and somewhat unnerving at first, thinking that the cocky male had come for a fight. But he just stood there in his plain blue under-uniform, his arms crossed, and his eyes sharp, staring at the confused namek.

"What do you want, Vegeta?" Piccolo had asked.

At first he didn't respond, but just stared with that piercing gaze. But then…he sighed…and lowered his head. Making his way quickly toward the sitting namek he plopped down, just as he was this night, and without any warning just launched into his problems.

"I don't know where Kakarotto is," he had snapped. "Did he die against Frieza? Did he escape planet Namek and is alive now? I know I gave the idea that he could be wished back to earth's spirit realm and then here, but what if that can't happen?" He stood then and paced nervously back and forth in front of the bewildered warrior. "I refuse to believe that I am the only saiyajin left. That brat, Gohan, doesn't count. He's only half. Gah!" He stopped and threw his gloved hands in the air. "It's not like I'm worried about the idiot. That dolt took away my chance to destroy Frieza. But I'm not going to wait to die to kill him. If he is dead and isn't wished back, I'm going to the next dimension and taking him out there!"

Piccolo watched, quite unsettled as the usually arrogant, composed prince stood tapping his foot and pondering. At this time, the two could not have been considered close. Vegeta had brutally murdered hundreds of Nameks, had helped destroy Piccolo himself, and was nothing but an asshole to him and those around him. They weren't necessarily the closest of friends. But here Vegeta had stood, in the middle of the day with his gloved finger to his mouth as he thought.

"He's not dead, though," Vegeta continued impatiently. "I can feel him. He'll be coming back. But, when…I don't know. And when he does…he'll be sorry. He thought Frieza was bad? He won't know what to think when I'm through with him! God…leaving me here, on this God forsaken planet with that…crazy wench!"

He bent into a fighting stance as his thoughts were immediately turned in a different direction towards Bulma. Piccolo noticed the vein pop out of his temple but said nothing, still too perturbed by this invasion.

"Look, I know you're a-sexual, but hear me out. That Bulma woman and her crazy mother are mad, I tell you. I've met some crazies before, but they take the gold metal for being pure crackpots. I mean…God! It's either Veg-head do this or Vegeta-darling try this or Vegetable-breath don't talk or eat or sleep or Vegeta…you dick, stop blowing shit up! I mean…fuck…what else am I supposed to do? I'm fucking drowning here on this backwards psycho, shit planet! Maybe you're used to it, but I've been here for three damn weeks and I have to put up with that clinging, imbecile…Bulma's mother, Bulma herself, that horrid black cat that's always on her father's shoulder…and oh yeah, an assload of damn Nameks who want to slit my throat or blast me in the face every chance they get. No offense to you are anything, but I'm going fucking mad!"

Vegeta stopped his tirade and took a breath. Placing his gloved hands on his hips he stared out into the, then, lush, green forest and sighed. There was a lovely silence from the enraged prince's voice and the peaceful sound of birds chirping, woodland animals chattering, and a light wind blowing through the leaves as he calmed himself. Turning slowly around the prince gave the namek a calculating stare.

"Good talk, Namek."

And with that, the now calm prince turned and made his way out of the serene little area where Piccolo liked to meditate. Pushing some branches and leaves away; Vegeta turned his head and eyed the green-skinned fighter dangerously.

"This never happened."

Piccolo merely nodded and watched as the small saiyajin left him to his own thoughts.

And that was only the first time. More and more the prince would just return and scream his head off about his lousy day and automatically be more relaxed. Piccolo would rarely say anything and Vegeta would leave in much better moods than the namek ever saw elsewhere, and he never told anyone about the little tantrum sessions either. Over the years, an unusual friendship grew between the two and Piccolo thought more and more why the prince insisted on coming to him. That first time was just so surprising that it hadn't occurred to him that perhaps Vegeta had no else to talk to about these things. Surely a person couldn't keep everything bottled up inside for so long. Vegeta seemed the type to be so enclosed in his own world that maybe he had found his outlet to let out some of his stress and thoughts. And Piccolo had non-verbally volunteered to be that outlet.

Year after year, he sat and listened to the prince rant and rave or give the details of his days. More and more he began to understand the saiyajin even if it was unintentional. The things that came from the man's mouth, though, were hard to hear sometimes, yet so amazingly profound and mind-blowing. He could see why he couldn't always talk to Bulma. His descriptions on a mission were disgusting, brutal, and horrific, making them almost impossible to tell to his wife (or mate as he preferred to call her). Goku wouldn't understand or would just get pissed off at the gory details. Plus, Vegeta's vocabulary and different ways of thinking would probably be a bit over the third-class saiyajin's head.

So who else would listen to the poor overwhelmed person but one who had been like him in the past? Piccolo was ever amazed as years went by. More and more the namek was able to personally see the saiyajin changing. He came to earth a cruel, evil villain and more and more changed and molded into a new being. As he spoke more about his pains and annoyances, Piccolo could see that this high-class prince with his proper grammar and pronunciation, his keen arrogance and smooth talking, was really an extremely naïve and confused individual.

He'd complain and complain about the "simplistic earthlings" yet the mere deep emotions of love, care, worry, hope, and trust were just things he could not understand. Piccolo would sit there in all his wisdom, not saying a word and each time Vegeta returned to him, he had miraculously learned something new or had discovered a new way of thinking or saw something that was absurd…yet worth thinking about. As truly empty and heartless the namek believed the prince to be when he first met him, he was blown away then by the ideas, imagination, and random words that would flow from the retired mass-murderer.

And as much as Vegeta was an amazing being to behold…he was so, so tiring. It was always something new to complain about. There was always something else he needed to "get off his chest" or bitch about or point out or just talk about. Usually it was Kakarotto or Bulma, but in general, it was mankind altogether.

Being an alien at one base under the rule of one evil tyrant had made him confused to his new life on earth. But luckily for him, he had found Piccolo, his outlet to plug his entire negative or confused ramblings into.

As Vegeta droned on into the late, cold night about his loss of Kakarotto, Piccolo only half listened, hearing this tale a lot since Goku had left. Indeed it was hard to handle that the kind-hearted being was gone, but just as before, when Goku died against Cell, he and the other earthlings were able to let go and understand their friend. As usual…Vegeta could not.

"Don't get me wrong," Vegeta said as he leaned up against his cold rock. "I love Bulma and my family a lot, but they're not full-blooded saiyajins. Bulma is only getting weaker as days carry on and Bura has her own set of friends. Trunks is taking over Capsule Corp. and all the humans are too weak and cowardly to spar against me."

He heaved a sigh and went silent for a moment as the wind whistled harshly through the withered old trees. Piccolo glanced down from his taller rock and observed the now quiet saiyajin. The loneliness and depression ate at the strong prince and Piccolo could feel it. It was painful. He knew that Bulma wasn't going to be around forever and it killed him. If Goku were still around, he'd know that there was someone or something worth living for. Of course Vegeta had Trunks and Bura and he loved them dearly, but Bulma was his true love. She had his heart and he dreaded the day she would die. After Goku left the powerful being had no one else to fight. He had no one that could match him.

"It was my dream," Vegeta once said during one of their sessions. "My whole life I wanted nothing more but power and I finally have it. Kakarotto is gone for good it seems and no one can stop me." But even as Piccolo heard this he feared not. "But I don't want it anymore. I don't know when I lost this feeling of destroying and conquering, but it is long gone and now…now what do I have? Why should I train? Why should I fight? I'm not leaving earth. I am staying with Bulma. I am staying with Trunks and Bura. But what then? After they are gone…I will surely still be here. I'm a saiyajin. I will…I will still be here."

And Piccolo said nothing to his silent tones, his dead voice. He just let the prince speak, as he always did. And Vegeta always found his answer, too. It could be an hour to a full day of him ranting and then leaving…then returning to finish his thought, but Vegeta always figured out the answers to his questions. And Piccolo just listened.

Sometimes Vegeta's scenarios were just absurd. Piccolo thought back to a time when Vegeta flew straight at him in a rage, his hair blonde, his eyes green, and his armor scuffed and dirty. It was a few years after Cell and the enraged saiyajin had just kicked the shit out of himself. Landing ungracefully for having beaten his own body to pulp, the super-saiyajin staggered forward, blood leaking from his lip.

"BALOGNEY!" He had screamed.

Piccolo stared for second before frowning. "What?"

"That's what that crazy bitch tried to feed me after I got done training! Baloney! I'm a fucking saiyajin warrior, not some tutu wearing, hug-the-trees fairy! I eat real meat, not disgusting processed food!" With a loud, overwhelmed yell he threw his arms up and stormed around the little peaceful land, blood and sweat running off his face. "Even Trunks eats steak and pork-chops and he's, what, fucking four-years-old! I mean, what is this world coming to? I've lived here long enough for these psychotic earthlings to know that a damn baloney and cheese sandwich is not going to hold me over after training! I mean…what the fuck!"

He had kicked at the ground sending leaves and twigs flying. Even the small tree animals skittered away in terror at the fuming prince. Of course, Piccolo found the whole thing quite amusing. The man could throw a tantrum like no other.

"See, you're lucky," Vegeta barked at Piccolo. "You just live off water. No worrying about what kind of food to eat for you. Bastard. But then again…that kind of sucks, too. I mean, you can't even taste anything, can you? What an awful way to live. I mean…blah! If I couldn't taste anything, I'd kill myself. I eat just to amuse myself…but you, you don't even have that option." He then put his ripped hands on his hips and chuckled. "Wow…I feel much better now."

And then he flew off, leaving the namek and flew back home. Piccolo simply sighed and went back to meditation. He had noticed that Vegeta grew happier when he was able to put someone else down to raise himself up. But no matter. Whatever made the prince happy.

So now it was around 2:30 in the morning and Piccolo was hoping that Vegeta would finish his little speech and hurry off home because of the cold. But…of course not. He was going into more details about his and Kakarotto's relationship, seeing it more as a brother rivalry than anything else. They had been bonded in a way that only saiyajins could be bonded due to the fact that they had been the last two. Now there was only one.

"People call me selfish," Vegeta growled softly as he rubbed his arms together against the wind. "But he doesn't even think about others. I've done some pretty shitty things in my life, but I would never just up and leave Bulma for good. I have left a few times to train and such, but to permanently stay away? No. I could not do that.

"But Kakarott just does…did what he wanted. He didn't let anyone know where he was after Frieza. He let everyone believe he was dead. He went and got himself blown up against Cell and just stayed dead. He had the chance to live again, but he remained in Otherworld and allowed his brat son, his bald, idiot friend….and me believe it was our faults that he was dead. Lets see. He went off to train that Uub brat and then just fucking let himself get absorbed into the dragonballs and never to be seen or heard from again.

"And yet he is still the hero." Vegeta said bitterly as he stared off into the dark, shadowed woods. "He just…abandons people and they say, "it's ok, it's Goku, he's our hero." But do they not fucking know that it's a dick move? Are they so blinded that they can't see how…wrong and cruel it is to just leave and ruin others' dreams?"

Again his voice silenced and only their breathing was heard. Piccolo opened his mouth to respond, but the rough voice of Vegeta spoke instead.

"But maybe I am the selfish one here." His lowered and he stared at his bare, cold hands. "I must be missing something. Kakarotto is such a mystery to me. He must have his reasons to do these things. If everyone else is so forgiving and can see his motives, then maybe I am the only one missing something here. But what? It is not possible that I…that I care for him this much. But…I do miss him. In the means that I miss our spars and fights," he added quickly before standing and pacing.

"Dammit, Namek. Why don't you get more powerful? You've been close to my power, if not stronger than me, before! Start training again and fight me!"

Piccolo nodded slowly and gave the aggravated prince a forced smile. Vegeta scowled and turned to face the moonless sky.

"It's an adventure for him," Vegeta said suddenly without turning around. Piccolo followed his gaze into the night sky. "He's still young, quite young at heart. And with the shit I've seen and done, I'm already that of an old man." His voice dropped down and he heaved a great sigh. "I guess that some of these questions just go unanswered. I don't even know if Kakarotto can answer the ways of his own mind…stupid baka."

Piccolo watched as the small saiyajin slowly walked away, for once, his questions and thoughts not being answered on his own. Piccolo had no information for him. He had known Goku for a long time and just knew that the boy could not be understood. All his close friends chose to let him decide his own life, too. But Vegeta was right. The prince was selfish. He wanted Goku to be there for him if he just wanted to beat the shit out of something or have his own ass kicked. Piccolo believed that not even the prince himself understood this and was too thickheaded or ignorant to know his own desires. Vegeta felt something but he didn't know what. Having no friends or trusted ones in his life before knowing earth the feelings of care and friendship were still hard to figure out.

Someday he would know, though. Someday, without Piccolo saying a word or answering the fervent questions, Vegeta would understand and know that Goku was his friend, one of the closest friends he'd ever had. The green-faced warrior watched Vegeta's back as he slowly made his way out of the brisk forest. He remembered the saiyajin once scoffing at the idea of love, trust, and friendship.

"It'll get you killed," he said simply during a warm spring day by the waterfall Piccolo loved to hover by. "People use your "loved" ones against you. I know from experience. It's been done to me and I've done it to others."

"So you have felt love and friendship before, then?" Piccolo inquired.

Vegeta's dark eyes shot to him. "Um…who's doing the talking here?" He asked snappily. Piccolo quickly shut up. "No one being can be purely good or purely evil. You have to do or feel good things to actually know what being evil is all about and you have to understand evil or do something bad to know what good is. Without the evil you can't see good and vice versa, so shut the hell up and let me continue. Yes…I have cared for someone or something. All the times, it was taken away. That's that. It happens.

"It's so much easier to just not feel. And I know. It is purely earth tradition to love and care and kiss and caress and be kind and all that shit, but lets remember one thing. That's earth. I come from a whole different ballpark. It seems almost impossible to you humans…sorry…earthlings to understand that I am an alien. I come from a different past, a different universe, and an entirely different way of learning and thinking. I've seen some evil shit go down on earth than I have back in the days of planet destroying, all because of religious beliefs or disputed thoughts or ideas. That is fucking messed up. And these humans have the gall to tell me I'm bad. Bastards.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yes! Love and shit. Earthlings have this obsession with love. They meet each other on a first date and are instantly "in love." You, sorry, these earthlings toss the phrase around as if it were some new outfit they just bought and are saying, "Ooo-la-la, look at how perfect it is and how special I am for having it!" It's bullshit. People use love as something to brag about and when they find out I don't much care for it, they go nuts! Sorry if I'm learning love the wrong way but it's these idiots' faults. They are "in love" the second they meet, bragging about it and rubbing it in my face, and then three days later they're on the phone telling their friends or anyone who will listen how much they hate that "loved one." It's fucking retarded."

Piccolo's eye twitched at his choice words but he remained silent as that spring day carried on. The namek could tell that he was indirectly speaking of Bulma and Yamcha and he could not miss the slight hint of jealousy behind the words. And here the saiyajin was whining about how he didn't love or care. What a laugh.

"I used to think I couldn't care either," Piccolo blurted. "One never really knows how his mind will change as life goes on." He explained as he thought about his change of heart when he met Gohan. The innocent, carefree boy had warmed his heart for the better and he was ever grateful for it. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and sneered at the green man.

"Aren't we talkative today?" He mused.

And the subject was quickly changed. Now Piccolo watched his sullen friend leaving him on the cold night. The session seemingly coming to an end with no answers this time. It had been long ago since the talk of love and caring, but as Piccolo had said, times changed, as did a heart, and Vegeta's definitely had. The confident prince was distressed, but he held his head high as he walked away. Piccolo felt bad that for once he wouldn't leave with a clear head, but not everything would always go correct in a day. Obviously Vegeta didn't agree.

Whipping around he stormed right back toward to the sitting namek, stress and annoyance clearly etched on his features. Piccolo groaned, hoping that he might get some rest before the sun came up, but to no avail.

"God dammit! I need to know why he left! I need to know why I fucking care!" He turned his face up to the icy sky, the wind tearing at his face and his eyes watering from the bitter cold, and he let out an enraged howl, his voice shaking the very ground. "Usually the thoughts and ideas are rushing through my head but it's like someone is preventing it! I need to know. I need to sort this out or there won't be any sleep for the next few days." He turned slowly to a silent Piccolo, his eyes sharp and glowing. "And that means for both of us."

He made his way over to the rock again, but didn't sit. He stared at Piccolo's booted feet and moaned lightly.

"This is so stupid. Why should I even care if the baka left? I mean, did he care when I left? You know…died…against Frieza?"

"Yes."

"Shut it." But even this perturbed him. He sat on the rock at Piccolo's feet and put his head in his hands as his mind raced. The patient namek gave him time, knowing that his thoughts would come together. "I'm scared." He said finally said, and Piccolo leaned down more to hear him correctly.

Vegeta lifted his eyes so that he stared directly at his green friend. "It's the same way I felt after Cell. I'm the last saiyajin left…and what have I done for my people? Kakarotto has done more. But I don't feel jealous of him anymore. He was amazing and I never really told him that to his stupid, smiling face. I wish I could have just said….GOODBYE!"

Vegeta sprang from the rock, startling Piccolo and disturbing the dusty dirt on the winter ground. A wild fire burned in his black eyes and Vegeta clenched his fists. He appeared quite angry, yet very elated at the same time. His eyebrows lowered in concentration, yet his mouth was a relieved grin.

"I'm such a fucking idiot!" He slapped his tall forehead and let out an annoyed growl and then laughed. "I didn't go to the bastard's "funeral" or sendoff or whatever when he didn't come back because I was damn pissed at the time! But it's been eating at me ever since. I didn't say the things I wanted to say to him before he left. As much as I despised the idiot, he still deserved a sendoff from his prince. He was the first super-saiyajin, he at least defeated that fucker Frieza, he made me beat the hell out of myself for so many years just to surpass him (which I never did…asshole), and he still treated me like a goddamn friend! I was cruel to him, he laughed. I'd steal his food, punch him in the face, and teach him how to swear, and he'd just ask for more. That bastard! What the hell kind of saiyajin was he?"

Vegeta flared his energy, preparing to go to the stone made in Goku's honor after he went with the dragon.

"I need to tell him what a fucking asshole he is for ruining my life. I need to throw a tantrum right there on his mighty dirt just to show that I give a fuck that he is gone…and to show that he actually has my blessings. Kakarotto…I hate you my friend, and I'm coming to tell you this." Vegeta looked over his shoulder as his brilliant blue energy whipped around his body in the blackened night, casting an eerie glow on the skeletal trees surrounding them. His eyes softened and he gave Piccolo and gracious smile. "Good talk tonight. Thanks for listening."

And then the arrogant prince blasted into the chilling night sky, the blue tail of his energy lighting up the land like a brilliant comet. Slowly it faded in the distance as the once cruel prince went to speak to the remaining memory of the world's hero, Goku.

Piccolo folded up his arms and crossed his legs as the coldness engulfed him. Closing his eyes, the powerful namek tried to concentrate, but strangely his thoughts were here and there, wandering about abnormally. Cracking an eye open he sighed and shook his head. With so many thoughts in his head, he could really use somebody to talk to.

Damn Vegeta.

'_Ok, that's it for this chapter. It might end here, it might not. We may never know! I never did a Tid Bit with Piccolo in it so I decided that one was needed. I sat down, typed it up and haven't gotten up once. I love writing like that! Anyway, I dedicate this chapter to Pitkat who is a big fan of "Tid Bits" and encouraged me to continue with this story. This ones for you!'_


End file.
